


Ignorance Is Bliss

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Actors, Age Difference, Amusement Parks, Atlantic City, Beach House, Beaches, Chocolate, Complete, Costumes, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fondling, French Kissing, Frottage, Hand Feeding, Kissing, Lord of the Rings role play, Making Love, Making Out, Mistaken Identity, Moonlight, Music, Ocean, Oral Sex, Piano, Press and Tabloids, Roller Coasters, Romance, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slow Dancing, Some Humor, Sunsets, Thunderstorms, Touching, Walks On The Beach, Wine, Yoga, casino - Freeform, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 52,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both are away at a quiet New Jersey beach point when they meet walking along the beack one morning and his dog knocks her down. The developing relationship gets quite involved before each realises that the other is famous at what they dobut it is just not what the other follows. Can they make this work or will it just be a few more week of fun till they must get back to bussiness.</p>
<p>This novel Is Complete- there are 38 chapters. I wrote it in just over a years time about 7 years ago. I will post it a few chapters a a time. I was written Post LOTR, POTC. I'll add seperate content tags before a couple of the sex chapters in case you want to skip those but they so not apply to the work as a whole so feel the tags would be missleading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be rereading thisfor the first time in 5 year as I post it. I will try to take care of lingering error if found but no big we writes except of one scene near the end the my first group of readers while I wrote didn't think "worked" and why I loved them so much as their beeback through the process helped me develop the story.

~ Ignorance Is Bliss (or Six Ways to Sunday) ~

 

Ch. 1 

 

“Scotch” (she always called him that), she said softly and put the ring on the table. “Goodbye.”

He looked at her with a confused expression in his lovely brown eyes. “Goodbye?”

“Yes good-bye love.” 

“Don’t you like it, Peachy?” (He always called her that) ”You told me that one day you always wanted one.”

“It’s beautiful.” She answered and it was. A gold claddagh ring of fine quality from a good jeweler not a chain shop. “But I can’t accept it.”

“Why not you just said it was beautiful… umm it...it’s not what you think it is.”

“It is exactly what I think it is. This is getting too serious in a way I never meant it to.”

“But you know I think the world of you. We don’t have to get married or anything. At least not right away. “ He tried to convince her.

“See that’s exactly it. You’re beautiful and special and I can feed you all those other crapy lines like, it’s not you, it’s me, but you know that already. Giving me a promise ring isn’t going to change that.”

“Why? Why, can’t it?” He sounded so confused. 

“We’re just too different. You’re career, my career. The age difference.” She told him gently.

“Why did you let it start then?" 

“That’s low. I didn’t know, you know I didn’t know. At least not all of it and I didn’t encourage you.” She said sadly. “At least at first” she added in a barely audible whisper. Her heart was torn.

~~~ 

 

She thought about that day she had met him walking on the beach. She had come there to get away from it all. She hadn’t been able to sleep so had taken a walk. The sun was just coming up, the sky was beautiful pink and orange, and he was walking his dog wearing a goofy plaid hat, that looked like something an old man would wear to play golf. That was why she called him Scotch.

 

She had been bending in the water at the edge of the beach collecting shells and pebbles. His dog had come and knocked her down, Splash ! On her butt. She laughed and petted the dog as he licked he face. She realized she must have looked very young then sitting in the surf wearing a peach colored yoga suit and playing with the dog. He had probably thought she was a college girl.

 

“Oh, Bloody Hell!… Blackie, No!.. I’m so sorry miss.. Let me help you.” 

 

She looked up to see a beautiful young man hurling towards her. She thought he was probably someone’s dog walker or college boy on vacation. My he was lovely though long brown hair curling slightly and tangled from the wind under the edge of the cap. He held out his hand and she took it, strong grip, nice.

 

“So sorry.. Blackie you bad dog… are you OK?” Asked the man grabbing the dog's colar

 

OHHH, cute British accent. She’d always been a sucker for a British accent. “Just Peachy, Scotch. He’s pretty… your dog.” 

“Thanks Peachy, not very well behaved though. What can I do to help you? “ He said by way of apology.  
Did he think she would be angry? “ I’m fine” she reassured him. “It was cute; I haven’t had a dog in years. “ She was too busy for one.  
“Can I at least take you to breakfast at the diner? I’ll walk you home to change.”  
“That would be nice. His names Blackie?” She asked indicating the dog as they started to walk.  
“Yeah, not very original.” He smirked.  
“My dog was called Fluffy so I won’t say anything.” Peachy replied with her own grin.

She realized he was still holding her hand. It was nice walking along with him. A man this young and pretty hadn’t held her hand in years and it probably wouldn’t again so she’d better enjoy it now. And she did. Even in her sopping wet clothes.

“She opened the door to the kitchen you can come in Scotch.”  
“I better not Blackie’s all wet an I doubt I can keep him in the kitchen.” He gave a little laugh. She liked that little laugh.  
“I’ll only be 10 minutes. I promise.”  
___ 

She returned in the allotted time wearing a pair of jeans and sage colored tank top and denim jacket.  
He seemed surprised. “Thanks.” He said.  
“Thanks?” she asked  
“Yeah, thanks for not getting too dressed up, when I look like this. He was wearing those baggy jeans young men favored these days and a sweatshirt that looked like it came out of the reject pile at the Goodwill. “You look great though, … just thanks for not over doing it.”  
“You’re welcome. “ She was a bit confused but he took her hand and they set off towards the diner.

_____ 

 

“So what do you do, school, job?” she asked when they had been seated and had their order taken and coffee brought. Blackie had been leashed to a table out side.  
He seemed to think this was funny and laughed as he said to her, ”I’m a struggling actor and you?”

 

She wondered if he would have seen anything about her in the financial pages – “I make money, from art. So, hears to struggling people in the arts.” She said and raised her coffee cup.

 

“Do you have a boy friend?” 

 

“What?” she was startled by the question, and almost spit out her coffee. 

 

“A boy friend or worse a husband?” 

 

“Do you? “ she asked back. 

 

He almost spit out his coffee this time. “Of course not. Why would you ask that?”

 

“Oh, I shouldn’t have, it was inappropriate.” He seemed a little hurt that she might think him gay.

 

“But you asked it. So there’s probably a reason.” He questioned further. Very perceptive this boy she thought.

 

“My ex fiancé was gay and I didn’t know it, but everyone else did.” 

 

“Sorry love, I assure you I’m not gay and no girlfriend either.” And he seemed concerned his lovely brown eyes studying her face. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. She felt the warmth coming from him. It made her smile.

 

“We shouldn’t be going there, it was a long time ago… So where are you from?” she asked to change the subject, taking her hand back.

He seemed to think this was funny too. “England!”  
“I knew that from your accent silly boy.” Oh, she shouldn’t have called him a boy. Luckily for her the waitress came up with their food at that moment, thereby saving her.

 

They’re conversation was easy and she really was having a nice time. He was flirty and funny, and totally gorgeous. She liked him. She hoped they could still be friends after he found out her age. She hoped he didn’t like her too much.

 

____ 

 

“Have you ever been to the ocean city board walk?” she asked as they walked home. He shook his lovely head brown waves bouncing. 

 

“I wanted to go this afternoon but not alone. It’s no fun alone.” 

 

“Don’t much like crowds.” He mumbled looking at his feet. 

“It’s not as bad as Wildwood and not as far. It’s only mid week so I don’t think it will be too bad. We used to go there when I was little. I haven’t been in years. Please say you’ll come” she gave him a pleading look and he seemed to catch her excitement.

“OK but only if you’ll promise we’ll leave if I start to freak.” He said sincerely.

 

“Agreed! Thanks!” she gave him a happy child like smile. He thought she looked fantastic when she smiled her green eyes sparkled. 

“I’ll take Blackie home and change what time should I come back?” 

 

“About 11:00 we can get pizza or hot dogs there.” She told him smiling from ear to ear.

 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> off to the amusment park

~*~  
Ch. 2

 

He arrived promptly at 11:00. “Come in a minute I was just shutting down the computer.” She called when she heard him knock.

 

He stood looking around curiously he wondered what the house would be like, because she said it was hers not just a rental or borrowed from friends, like where he was staying. It looked cozy a lot of good art, and a few antiques. She came into the room a moment later.

 

“Nice place.” he told her “ I like all the art, “I have a friend who’s an artist.”

“Thanks. I collected the artwork but a designer did most of the rest after talking with me about what I liked.” she told him and wondered about his artist friend.

“Can you recommend someone? I really need one for my places.” 

Peachy noticed he said places plural and didn’t seem concerned with how much a designer would cost. Odd if he was a struggling actor. He looked good she though. He had changed into a pair of faded baggy jeans his boxers showing over the top and a retro style coke t-shirt. He looked casual sexy. He still wore the goofy hat, though and was taking out a big pair of dark sunglasses.

 

~~~

 

They drove with the top of her convertible down the wind blowing their hair. She wished she had a guy like this in her car all the time. She watched him smile and thought how kissable his lips looked. Stop it –get a grip- he’s too young for you. She was grateful the wind prevented much talking, because she was starting to get nervous. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. However as soon as they arrived things were just as easy as at the diner. They got pizza right away to eat as they walked. 

 

“Can we go in?” She motioned to a shop with a wide variety of things.

“Whatever you want babe.” 

Oh that was cute. He called her babe. Maybe she should hang out with more guys his age.

 

The looked around the shop filled with the typical tourist stuff, shells, t-shirts, beach towels. She lingered at the jewelry case.

“What ye see, babe?” he asked suddenly over her shoulder.

“I always wanted a claddagh ring.” She said pointing in the case at the ring with hands holding a heart. “I had hoped maybe as my wedding ring. Let’s go.” She said quickly not wanting to get into that issue and mad at herself for saying it at all.

 

~~~

 

“Ohhh, cool! A roller coaster!” he exclaimed. “Come with me!” he said pleadingly, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the amusement area like kid. He quickly bought tickets and they were soon settled in the ride. He put his arm around her and pulled her close “You aren’t scared are you?”

“Of you maybe.” His warm body was pressed against her and he smelled very nice.

“Of me?” he put on an innocent face but had an evil twinkle in his eyes.

The ride started up. They were too close and she had no way to leave as he snuggled her closer. As they neared the top of the first hill she closed her eyes, they shot open as she his hand bushed her cheek. His face was close, his lovely eyes staring into hers. Oh, NO he was going to kiss her!

 

“NOOOOO!” she yelled, when as that moment the car started to rush down sending her heart into the pit of her stomach for more reasons than one. She couldn’t help but be thrown against him and him her as the car made wild turns. She had to admit it was exelerating, his thigh pressed against hers as they rounded the final turn and slowed. He was leaning in again but she leaned back and before he could readjust the efficient attendant was leaving them out of the car. Both of their faces were flushed.

“That was bloody fantastic! I love these old roller coasters! Can we go again?” his eyes shining with excitement.

“Not me! I’ve had enough. Lets play some games.” Now she pulled him over like a kid she loved these kinds of games even though she knew they were rigged. He put his hat and glasses back on and they tried their hand at a few. The darts were weighted and the basketballs deflated, but then they reached the giant skill crane.

 

“Finally a true game of skill, this is my favorite.” Peachy announced.

“Look at the teddy bear!” she pointed excitedly at a large, but not too large teddy bear with peach colored fur. It seemed perched right on top of the pile. She put in her token and maneuvered the claw into place, and pressed the go button. The claw descended and closed enticingly around the bear’s middle, and stared to rise slowly, but as it started to move the bear slipped and tumbled down the pile.

“Damn! That was my last token.” She said disappointed.

“Allow me. I have one left.” They studied the bear from all angles by peering through the glass at the sides. It had fallen closer to the prize box. “OK, love direct me from that side.” He put his last token into the machine. He stared the claw moving back and looked at her.

“More, a bit more.” The claw swung erratically as it moved.

“Now over, further.” She motioned with her hands, as he pressed the button.

“There. There. That’s it!” she called excitedly, jumping up and down.” Prefect. Go down.” He pressed the red button. Once again, the crane descended. It grabbed the teddy and clutched it around the head. It stared to slip as the claw reached the top and started to swing wildly, when it began its return.

“No, no, please, please.” She had moved back next to Scotch and grabbed his hand in tense anticipation. He was holding his breath as the bear came closer to the box. By then it was only being held by it’s ear. I seemed agonizingly slow as it teetered over the edge. With a final jolt the machine released the prize into the box.

“Yes, yes, yes” she cried and he let out a huge sigh  
.  
He bent down to pick it out of the slot and she couldn’t help but notice how cute his butt was. He presented the teddy bear to her with a flourish. 

“You prize my lady”

Peachy hugged the bear to her then on impulse she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He seemed pleasantly surprised by her exuberance.

 

~~~

“Lets get cotton candy I’ll share it with you.” She said as they walked away from the games with her clutching the teddy bear.

 

The man at the stand handed them a cone of pink fluff and they started tearing it off. Peachy wedged the teddy under her arm so as not to get it sticky. They tore into the candy and it was nearly gone in minutes.

He pulled off the last piece. “For you.” 

He held it to her mouth and before she realized the implications she opened it and let him put the candy inside along with his fingers. She savored the last bit of sweetness licking it slowly of his fingers and sucking lightly. She knew she was being a tease but he asked for it. He finally drew them away with a sly grin and caught her fingers up slowly placing them in his mouth and sucking the sugar off and running his tongue around the tips. It was so lovely and erotic she had to strain not to pull away, let him have his bit of fun while it lasted. Finally he put her hand down.

“Can I kiss you now?”

“You naughty boy people are watching!” She admonished him.

He followed her eyes and he also noticed the group of teenage girls staring at them and whispering.  
“You’re right we should go. Fast.” and he started running with her down the boardwalk. They reached the car sweaty and laughing and he caught her in a hug.

“I’m glad I came I had a great time with you.”

“I’m glad you came too.” She answered stepping back from the hug.

 

“Why won’t you let me kiss you?

“It’s complicated.”

“It always is, love.” But he wondered, most women would have tried to get his clothes off by after breakfast. Some wouldn’t have waited that long. He stopped musing as he saw the group of girls at the top of the boardwalk.

“OK let’s go then.”

~~~

“Will you meet me at the beach tomorrow afternoon?“ He asked her as she let him off where he was staying at he other end of the small private road from her house. Part of her wanted to say no but her mouth said.

“I’d love to, what time?”

“ 1:00”

“Great! I’ll see you then.”

“I can’t wait.” He said like a teenager who just gotten a date.

Peachy took the fluffy teddy bear he’d won her and put it on her bed. She supposed she felt a bit like a teenage too. She really had had a wonderful day with him.  
Magnificent.

 

~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair spend an afternoon at the beach where they discover their age difference. He doesn't seem to mind- she still hesitates but alows him a kiss and they end up with a gut splitting laugh over the way something he says ends up sounding so "wrong" when it was ment innocently...

~*~

Ch. 3 

 

She went meet him at the beach wearing a peachy colored tankini with purple and green foliage print, her red wavy hair in a matching scrunchi, matching beach bag and extra large towel which she spread out immediately. She sat down and applied sunscreen as she watched him approach from down the sand. Blackie got there first of course, wagging this tail furiously and licking her face, sand flying all over the towel. Scotch ran up as she hugged the dog.

 

“Blackie, you’re stealing my girl.” He chided the animal flopping down next to her and dropping his bag in the sand.

“Who said I was your girl anyway?” she teased. 

“Wishful thinking I guess, love. I may not be as cute as Blackie, but I assure you I’m a much better kisser.”

She was sure he was right about that and he certainly had a nice body. He had pulled off his t-shirt and was rubbing sunscreen on his nicely muscled chest. His skin was lightly tanned and she could see a tattoo peeking out from the waistband of his low hanging red swim trunks. What was she doing here on the beach with a man who was probably young enough to be her son.. But what a nice specimen he was.

He caught her watching and she blushed bright red. She was way out of her element here.  
“Do my back Peachy?” He asked with an evil twinkle in his eye. 

If she said yes she have to touch that lovely tan body, she didn’t know if she could take that. On the other hand if she refused she would seem impolite. But it would be so nice to feel his smooth looking skin.

“Sure” she took the sunscreen as the turned around. The let out a small gasp. there was a long scar running down his spine. Sorry I… um… Can I ask what happened?”

He looked over his shoulder with that same surprised look he’d given her earlier, almost as if he was surprised she didn’t know. “ I fell off a roof doing something foolish, Broke my back, Doctor thought I might never walk again. It was terrifying.” He must have noticed her upset look and added. “Don’t worry love. It’s much better now, I can deal with it.”

She took the lotion and started rubbing it on his back with a light massaging motion. Maybe a tad more sensual than was necessary, but she felt the warmth and smoothness of his flesh and didn’t want to stop. It was so nice. She gently kneaded his lovely shoulders and wanted desperately to run he fingers through that beautiful chestnut hair and kiss the back of his neck. She better stop or she’d make a fool of herself. He had only asked for lotion on his back. So she stopped abruptly.

“That felt so nice.” Her hands were still on his shoulders as he turned his head toward her again. This face was only inches from hers and he was looking into her green eyes. Oh no he was going to kiss her, could she let him? God she wanted him too. He might be mad at her later but the thought of his sensuous lips on hers was too much. In a single graceful movement he had put his arms around her pulled her to him, and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms were now holding him so she let her fingers stray into his hair. It was silky and thick. He responded by pulling the srunchie out of hair and tangling his fingers in it while deepening his kiss running his tongue across her lips.

She parted her lips for him. He was a tremendous kisser. No one had kissed her quite like this in a long time. She felt it down to her toes. He shifted their bodies again and they were lying on the towel their bodies pressed together His tongue searching her mouth and teasing her own. Oh this was good but she was getting feelings in places she wasn’t ready for and knew she had to break away. She was trying to end the kiss when she felt his hand on her breast.

“Don’t “ she pulled away but not to far. 

“Oh! I’m such an ass! I’m going too fast. It’s just your so beautiful. I got carried away. Can we try again?” he asked hopefully.

“You won’t want to in a moment. I have to tell you something.” She savored what she thought would be her last close look at him. Those deep brown eyes that glossy hair shimmering in the sun.

“Oh God! You are married, your husband is going to kill me.” He exclaimed. 

“No… no it’s not that bad, well I hope you won’t think it’s that bad… I’m probably old enough to be your mom. I’m sorry I took advantage of you. I just thought you were so sexy. I hope you’ll forgive me. I had thought you’d just be the nice young man I met at the beach who kept me company and let me play with his dog, so I could pretend to be young again. Now I’m the skeevy woman in her mid life crisis kissing a boy young enough to be her son”. She looked down at the sand, she felt terrible.

“How young do you think I am?” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“ May be a little older than I did at first now that I’ve talked with you, but still 24, 26?

“Well how old are you, It can’t be that bad.” 

“I asked your age first.” 

He laughed. “ OK, OK, I’m 29, now spill it-your age Madame.” 

“I’m 39.” 

“See you’re not old enough to be me mum at all. Not even with any creative math. And I still think you’re beautiful and very sexy. I’m not upset I kissed you like that at all and I’d like to again.” He started to lean towards her.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs. He sat up beside her and placed his hand gently on her back.

“You don’t really like me at all, you were just humoring me, trying not to hurt my feelings.”

“Oh, I wish that were true. I’m afraid I’ll let things get carried away. You are so sweet and funny and intelligent. And I can’t even say out loud what I think about your body.”

“You can try I’d love to hear it.”

“I’m sure you would but I think we need to get in the water to cool off.” 

“You’re probably right.” He took her hand and helped her up. He held it as the walked towards the surf and she let him, loving the sweetness of it.

~~~ 

The water was chilly, and Blackie soon joined them wanting his own share of the fun. They splashed like a bunch of kids. Finally she was just too cold.

“Enough!” she yelled as Scotch drenched her again with a well-aimed splash. “I’m Freezing.”

“I can tell,” he looked pointedly at her breasts.

“You are such a perv!” She told him, but slapped his arm playfully. 

“Well you know I can do some thing about that. The chill, not the perviness.” He gave her a wicked wink.

“Oh please don’t start this again.” She started walking quickly out of the water.

 

“You haven’t had a single pervy thought about me? Not one, not even when we kissed?”

She grabbed a towel and scowled at him. She could not acknowledge in any way that she did have pervy thoughts about him.

“At least let me give you a hug, to warm you up. I swear I won’t kiss you.” He held out his arms and she let herself be folded in his warm embrace. She put her cheek against his chest and it felt so nice with the sun beating down on them. She would remember this moment forever. Perfect. She let go and the sat down.

“See I can behave myself, even though you make it so hard.” 

She burst out laughing she knew he hadn’t intended that the way it had sounded. 

He was blushing as he stammered “Oh Christ! Can’t I ever say the right thing! You make me all tongue tied.” He couldn’t understand what this woman was stiring in him.  
But she was still laughing, as she watched him turn an even brighter shade of red. He started laughing too. It was contagious. Soon they were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces.

“Stop, I can’t breath.” She gasped. 

“OH you started it.” He tried to stop laughing but couldn’t. ” Owwh, my side hurts.”

“You’re the one who said something funny.” She gasped and she laughed harder. He started blushing anew. They finally calmed down, gasping for breath. 

“You really are great, not like most of the women I know. You have a sense of humor. You didn't get mad that day Blackie knocked you in the water. You’re easygoing.”

 

“That’s what vacations are for.” 

 

____  
__


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She goes to his place for a movie, he recites her Shakepeare and distracts her with a silly sort of role play she figure only an actor would come up with and sweet intense kisses. They still have not exchanged real names but continue to call each other Peachy and Scotch.

~*~

 

Ch.4 

 

“I was going to ask you over for dinner tomorrow but now I’m not sure it’s a good idea.” Peachy told him.

“I think that would be an excellent idea, love. I promise I’ll be a good boy. But you have to come over and watch a movie with me tonight, so I won’t be lonely.” Scotch told her.

“What do you mean lonely. You have Blackie.” She teased. 

“Blackie’s great,” he said giving the dog a hug, “ but he’s not much for watching movies and he’s not you.” She shot him a warning glance. “ I’ll behave scouts honor.”

“OK. I’ll come over. Remember you’ve sworn to be good.” 

“8:00. Alfred Hitchcock.” He paused briefly, “Meaningless oath that was I was never a scout.” Scotch countered.

“I swear what am I going to do with you!” he was giving her a lecherous leer. ” No, Don’t answer that.” Peachy said holding up her hand to stop him.

~~~ 

 

“I hope I’m not too early.” she said when he let her in just after 7:30. Truth was she had been so nervous about seeing him she didn’t want to prolong the agony of waiting. She their attraction to each other was hard to ignore.

Scotch began to speak as he oened the door,

“Being your slave what shall I do but tend  
Upon the hours and times of your desires.  
I have no precious time at all to spend  
Nor services to do till you require, ” He quoted from Shakespeare as he led her in.

“Nor dare I chide the world without end hour,  
Whilst I, my sovereign watch the clock for you.  
Nor think the bitterness of absence sour.  
When you have bid your servant once adieu;” No guy had quoted Shakespeare to her, ever. She smiled and he continued.

“Nor dare I question with my jealous thought,  
Where you might be or your affaires suppose.  
But like a sad slave, stay and think of naught,  
Save where you are how happy you make those.  
So true a fool in love, that in your will  
(Though you do anything) he thinks no ill.” 

He seated her on the sofa with a bow.  
Eloquent. Romantic. Maybe there was something in seeing an actor. 

“Rear Window?” Scotch asked holding up a box. 

“Perfect-it’s one of my favorite classic films.” 

“Mine too-see how in sync we are. Popcorn?” He asked.

“Sure.” She got the DVD ready while he made the popcorn in the microwave. The house was what she expected it to be, modern black leather chrome and white, a bit cold. Huge entertainment center though. She settled into a cozy corner of the sofa, which for all its’ lack in image, to her mind, was exceptionally comfy.

Scotch reappeared with popcorn and cokes. Then sat right beside her though the sofa was as long as a football field. Peachy looked at him as if to say must you sit so close and he gave her a sad puppy face.

“Can we pretend we’re 16 and my parents are in the next room? Let me cuddle you. And I’ll pretend I have to stay in line for fear of my parents seeing.”

That’s cute she thought, probably only an actor could come up with such a plot. Yes, there may be advantages to this yet she thought, leaning in and letting him put his arm around her. It might be fun to pretend she was 16. Scotch started the movie; he had previously dimmed the lights. Rear Window was a suspense film about a photographer laid up with a broken leg, who suspects the neighbor across the courtyard (who he’s spying on) of murdering his wife.

Somewhere in there he put his hand on her knee, then moved it up to her thigh. If she hadn’t seen the movie a dozen times she would have lost the storyline entirely from the distraction his hand was causing her. She put her head on his shoulder. He smelled like soap and shampoo, he had probably showered right before she arrived. He kissed her forehead and her hair. It was very pleasant and she tried to relax. He pulled her legs over his and took her in his arms. She started to tense, was it ok to do this? Why did it make her feel so reluctant while at he same time she wanted it?

“Relax, love I’ll stop whenever you tell me to.” Peachy put her cheek against his chest as Scotch stroked her hair and rubbed her leg. Yes relax she told herself. She was getting turned on and he had no reason to do this if he didn’t want to. She didn’t want to admit it but she wante to at least kiss him again. His neck was lovely she noticed and ran her fingers across it down from his ear to his collarbone, then to the back just below his hairline.

“Ummm” he gave a little shudder. “ Are you ready for a kiss?” Oh was she ready! She tilted her face up to him and closed her eyes. His lips were warm and moist against hers. Then he planted a line of kisses along her neck. Oh My God! Did he know how much of a turn on that was? She rubbed his back as he returned his mouth to hers for a deeper kiss. She felt herself melt into him and responded eagerly, letting his tongue into her mouth. They explored each other’s mouths, lips tongues. She hadn’t made out with a guy like this in years. She was beginning to think pretending they were 16 was a very good thing indeed. Passionate exuberant, and a little unsure.

Time went away. Peachy had no idea how much time they spent kissing she felt Scotch grow hard against her as he pressed her back into the couch, but he didn’t press for more. She was grateful because she wasn’t sure she could have refused him she was so aroused. They didn’t notice when the movie ended.

Finally he pulled away and lay besides her, letting her get lost in the beauty of his face.

“Did you enjoy that?” He inquired stroking back her messy hair.

“Probably more than I should have. Thanks for keeping your promise.” 

“Well we wouldn’t have wanted my parents to catch us doing more than that.” He reminded her of their game.

“You are absolutely right and they are probably in their room right now thinking I should be on my way home.” He helped her sit up and gave her a long hug. “You’re wonderful Peachy.”

“You’re not bad yourself, Scotch.” She told him and she left, before things had a chance to get out of hand.

 

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H pops over in the am unannounced, discovers she plays the piano and once had sites of a careear in that, they dabble in a duet, he talks her into letting him see her bedroom where he, on discovering it woodland decoration causally mentions Legolas but she still remains clueless as to his identity. They end with a sunset walk on the beach.

~*~

Ch.5 

 

She sat drinking tea in her kitchen and reading a book when Scotch came up to her door the next morning.

“Hey, babe can I come in?” 

“Sure. Tea?” She asked as he sat down. “Earl Gray.” She gestured to the pot on the table.

“Thanks. Do you play the piano?” Scotch questioned looking past her to the other room.

“Yeah, I had my sites set on that as a career for a while, but things changed, I still enjoy playing. Do you play any instruments?” Peachy asked.

He got up and went to the piano.

“May I?” he asked sitting down. 

“Be my guest.” 

He started to play “Heart and Soul”. She scooted him over and began to play the other part.

“Heart and soul, I fell in love with you, lost control,” he sang hamming it up. “I fell in love with you madly, that night we kissed, there in the moon mist. Oh but your kiss was willing much too thrilling.” The song degenerated into laughter. He gave her a theatrical smooch on the lips. “So do I get to see your bedroom? “

“Oh, so you think singing to me will get you into my bed? I think not lover boy.” She giggled. He was playful and she found that very endearing in that in spite of the other resistance she had to her relationship with him. The men Peachy usually met were about as playful as a stone.

“You can’t blame a guy for trying. Maybe I can charm my way in tonight.” He said hopefully.

“I doubt it, sweetie.” It would however be tempting she was sure. 

“I came to find out what time dinner would be. That is if I’m still invited.” 

“Five-ish. Don’t make me regret this, OK?”

“I’ll never let you regret anything that happens between us. See you at five.” Scotch gave her a little kiss and was on his way.

~~~ 

She spent a nervous afternoon getting ready. Wanting things to be perfect. She wasn’t sure why, it was pointless to want anything long term from this relationship with Scotch. However Peachy was beginning to think she should take delight in what they could have over the next couple weeks until they would have to go their own ways. She dressed in a vivid print sundress and tried to tame her hair into submission (the humidity was terrible to it). He made her feel like a teen waiting for a date. It was refreshing.

~~~ 

Scotch walked slowly down the beach towards her house. He did feel like a 16 year old again. Nervous to be going to a girl’s house for dinner, afraid he’d say or do the wrong thing. Why did she bring out that quality in him? Because she treated him like she would any guy probably. She talked to him not about him. Like he wasn’t famous, he appreciated the conversations they had so far. Also, she certainly had her own money, so she didn’t want that from him. However something in the back of his mind nagged at him. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

~~~ 

“Hi, Peachy. “ he said as she let him in. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and handed her the small bouquet of flowers. He had bought her on a whim at the convince store earlier.

“Oh that’s sweet she exclaimed, ”but you didn’t have to.” 

“Well I’m doing my best to charm you. I hoped flowers might help crumble a tough cookie like you.”

Did he really want to charm her? Even if it was just into her bed she was flattered and for some reason that made her start to blush.

“Oh you’re even more beautiful when you blush. I love your freckles.” Scotch said stroking her cheek lightly.

She felt herself getting redder and turned away, she had always hated her freckles. “Dinners ready.” 

Peachy took him to the dinning area and asked, “Would you like to open the wine?” 

He noticed it was good expensive wine. “You don’t have to open this for me. You should save it.” Though he was a bit flattered.

”My grand mom is really into wine and sends it by the case when she’s in France, but I usually have no one to share it with at all, let alone a good looking guy.” She winked at him.

“Ah, so you admit I’m good looking, perchance you are starting to crack?” He gave her that sexy laugh, and poured the wine.

They talked about her college and his drama school years and the theater ut in a vague way. She actually loved the theater and went as often as she could, but not much about their present lives. They talked about religion, philosophy and literature. She found him to be well read. He had a deep side to balance the playful one. Scotch was turning out to be so much more then eye candy, she was finding him intellectually stimulating as well. Peachy wasn’t sure why that suprised her, maybe it was just a trait she normally associated with older men.

~~ 

The wine was gone before she knew it, and he was feeding her the chocolate torte desert from his fork. She was rather giddy, looking at this beautiful man so close to her. He licked the last of the chocolate off his fork with a sensuous move of his tongue, and then winked at her. Oh my God this was too much! What had she gotten herself into? What was she thinking inviting a sexy young man to her house! She wasn’t going to be able to control herself.

Sensing her moment he asked “So do I get to see the bedroom, now?” 

“Ummm..uhh...” 

“Please, just so I can see where you sleep.” 

“How pervy are you!” She giggle swatting at him like a girl.

“So you still haven’t had any pervy thoughts about me?” He raised an eyebrow at her “Not even when we made out last night? I think you’re lying.”

“I plead the 5th on that count.” She answered truthfully. 

“So can I see your room? Just to look.” Scotch was giving her that irresistible puppy look again, so Peachy relented, and she led him to her room.

He gasped when she opened the door. It was such a girly room but it was beautiful. It was her, in her essence. The lighting was on a dimmer switch and up only halfway. There were murals of trees and flowers, covering all the walls, with fine details of, birds and small animals. Before him was a bed set in by a large window. It appeared to be made from trellises, silk vines with seemingly real leaves and flowers cascading down the sides. There was a faint sent of lavender in the air. He noticed she had the teddy bear he’d won on the pillow. Her own enchanted forest.

“Wow. It’s beautiful!’ 

“I know it’s for someone younger but it’s the room I always wanted as a girl.” She told him shyly. “One of my artist friends painted it for me.”

“It's sweet. Shame you don’t have a Legolas fantasy, this would be the perfect place to indulge it.” He said taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead.

Legolas sounded familiar but she couldn’t think why and pushed the thought away. The boy was getting ideas already.

“Sorry I was a tease to bring you to my room. I’m a bit drunk.” Letting go she started to move him back towards the door.

“No, I asked expecting nothing really but that as I go to sleep tonight I can imagine where you are.”

Yeah and what else she thought. “Lets go for a walk on the beach to clear our heads.” She offered needing to ease the situation.

 

They took their shoes off and left them by the door. It was sunset and while the sun did not set on the water here it was beautiful nonetheless.

They walked holding hands not talking just enjoying the evening for a while. They kissed gently still holding hands, the waves tickling at their feet. So lovely she thought.

Finally he spoke. “I like you a lot Peachy. I hope you know I’m sincere about that.”

“I like you too Scotch. I’m just not sure where a relationship like ours can go. Besides to the bedroom.”

“The bedroom is not a bad place to be. I’ll be there when you’re ready.” He told her softly, kissing her again.

 

\---


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do yoga on the beach at sunrise, she rubs his back and asks about his tatoos but the "elvish 9" and the Fellowship comment seems to preplex her and he is happy to let to topic go. He likes to Not have to talk only about his movies and have "real' convesations. He sneeks up on her working at her computer and invites her to his place the next night...but not before trying is luck at asking her to get it over with right then and there. But she is warming to the idea. A short chapter.

~*~

 

Ch.6 

 

She saw him doing yoga on the beach as she took the morning walk that was becoming her routine. She joined him in some stretching without saying a word. She hoped he wouldn’t mind. When they were through he smiled at her.

“It’s nice to have company to exercise. Do you do a lot of yoga?” Scotch asked her.

“It helps me relax, so I try to keep up with it.” Peachy told him.

“Yeah, It’s great for that. It also helps with my back.” He replyed.

“I’ll give you a massage again if you’d like.” He nodded and she scooted behind him. She kneaded his neck and shoulders and down his spine tenderly. Keeping it as non-sexual as she could. She wanted to help him feel better. That was all. When she finished she put her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. It was peaceful watching the surf and sunrise with him. There was certain rightness to it. Maybe her negative thoughts had just been uncertainty and being out of any type of relationship for as long as she'd had been.

She looked at down at the tattoo she noticed on his forearm when they were swimming, but still couldn’t figure out what it was.  
"What kind of writing… on your tattoo?” she brushed it with her finger. 

He gives her his are you kidding me look. “It’s Elvish for 9.” 

“Elvish, 9?” 

“Yeah, for the fellowship.” He saw she was still confused but shrugged he really would rather they continue not talking about that, though he had opened the door last night with the Legolas comment but she had not responded.

“Never thought much of tattoos but they seem to suit you. May I see the other one.” Scotch lifted his shirt for her as they moved so she could see. Peahy studied the stylized sun on his lower belly. Then reached out to touch it. “May I?”

“You don’t need to ask you can touch me anywhere any time you want to.” He said it softly without the cheeky edge he often used with such comments.

She looked into his eyes then ran her fingers over the tattoo and across his stomach pressing her hand flat. His muscles were hard and well defined as she ran her hand under his shirt up his chest. He gave her his melting smile and she hugged him taking her hand away.

“Thank you, I enjoyed that.” She told him. 

“So did I.” He said kissing her hair. 

They sat holding each other watching the waves and sky until the sun was full up. She hated to leave. She thought she was indeed falling for this guy. They could “be still” together.

“I have to leave I have some work to do. I tried not to have much while I was here, still some things need attending to.”

“I need attending to!” Scotch said and laughed that lovely laugh, Peachy could not get enough of.

“But, no I understand. I told my agent I’d call this morning, so I have work to do too. I may have to go to the city for an audition, but not sure of the day.“

“I think I need to be alone and work and think for a day anyway.” 

She snuggled against him one last time and they went their separate ways. 

~~~ 

He crept silently into the room as she sat at her computer. He really should tell to keep her door locked, what if it was some stalker pervert instead him. A copy of the Wall Street Journal and New York times were spread on the desk. Peahy was wearing a pair of reading glasses that he’d never seen on her before and her hair was piled messily on top of her head. She wore a look of concentration and Scotch thought she looked positively ravishing. He thought he really might be in love with her not just lust. He started to move forward, the floor creaked loudly.

She screamed as she turned to find someone there, relaxing as she realized it was he.

“God Damn! You scared the Bejesus out of me!” but she was laughing now with the released tension.

“Didn’t mean to love, but ou really should lock your door. Let me make it up to you.” He knelt by her chair and started kissing her.

Man his thoughts never strayed far did they! But she was starting to like that about him. He had focus.

“So it’s my turn to have you over for dinner tomorrow.” 

“It is, is it?” She replyed.

“Yes it is.”  
“I don’t know if I should trust us alone together.” 

“On whose part? Mine or yours?” He questioned with a smirk and head tilt.

“Both at this point.” Peachy answered. Scotch was kissing her neck, her week spot, she was feeling it down to her toes and loving each second of it.

“We can just get it over with if you let me take you right here.” He whispered in her ear and nibbled on it.

She let out a low moan but managed to pull away and say, “I still have work to do… Business before pleasure you know, but I’ll be there for dinner.” This was taking every ounce of willpower she had. 

“I’ll make sure its romantic, candles, music, wine, chocolate.” He continued to tease her with kisses.

“Please, lover boy I’m not going to be able to get anything done after this.” 

“Then I’ve achieved my goal. I’ve driven you to distraction. I can’t wait for dinner.”

“Don’t get your hopes up.” 

“No it will be something else entirely.” 

She was blushing so profusely at the innuendo she couldn’t think of a single witty comeback. Especially since she found it a pleasant idea.

When she finally got him to leave, she couldn’t focus her thoughts, at least not on what she should be. What scared her was she was contemplating having sex with him! Him a man 10 years younger! Trying to get her mind around the idea, figure out what would be so bad about it. Nothing was coming to mind, they would both have some fun, but what if it turned out to be more, how would that work for them?

 

\---


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She goes to his house for dinner and things start getting intence. He feeds her chocolate and some serious inuendo. After a slow dance, serious making out on the sofa. They both have drunk a little too much wine.
> 
> And this is just to say this was the first smutty scene I ever wrote way back then.

~*~

Ch.7 

 

She walked in Saturday evening to see a perfectly set table, candles were burning and the food smelled delicious.

“You did all this for me?” Peachey asked Scotch.

“I’ll confess right off I’m no cook so I called a catering service to bring it all.” He grinned as he replyed.

“I’m flattered you think that much of me.” How sweet was this man! 

Scotch was more dressed up then Peachy had seen him before. Snug black dress pants and burgundy button up shirt. Tucked in just a little at the front, open just a little at the top. He’d styled his lovely hair in a carefree manner, making it looked mussed, when he had likely been fussing with it for ages. He looked good enough to eat. The time spent apart made the pull stronger.

~~~ 

 

He stared at her over the top of his wine glass in that sexy way he had. She felt self-conscious and wanted to turn away but couldn’t. That phrase “undressing her with his eyes” came to mind. Peachey felt exposed, but her mind jumped to the flipside and she wondered what Scotch would look like naked, with his lean but toned body. The color began to rise to her cheeks. She just could not contain her blushes around this guy! She felt like a silly schoolgirl.

“What are you thinking, babe?” 

Her blush brightened. Why did men ask that all the time? Should she tell him?

“I’m having pervy thoughts about you, dear.” 

“I knew you’d admit that eventually.” He said sipping his wine and smiling in a smug self satisfied way.

She was smiling as too. She really couldn’t help it around him. He made her heart go pitter-patter.

~~~ 

 

He tired to put a chocolate in her mouth. 

“No, no- it’s too big, it won’t fit all at once.” 

He raised an eyebrow “Then how do you eat them my love.”

Knowing where this was going she answered. ”I bite them, they last longer when you bite them.” She winked and bit the chocolate in half, chewing it slowly. She put her mouth to his fingers to take the rest of the chocolate into her mouth and gave them a lick.

“Bloody Hell Woman! You are wicked when you are drunk.” But he looked strangely pleased.

“Don’t have many opportunities, least of all when a handsome man is trying to seduce me.” How much had she drunk? She couldn’t remember. It wasn’t like her. Oh, what was this boy doing to her, she wanted him!

“Did you get drunk on purpose? You know my sense of chivalry won’t let me do that if you’re drunk. Come we can still dance.” There was soft music playing and he stood her up and held her close. She was engulfed in his presence, sight, sound, touch, smell, and taste. It was bliss.

Peachy leaned against him forehead on his neck his hand on the small of her back, the other holding hers. His touch was tantalizing as he caressed her.

Soon they were kissing deep, passion filled kisses. The kind of kisses that made her week in the knees and made her glad he was holding her so close, because they were threatening to give way. Scotch moved her toward the couch and lay down there with her, some how never breaking the kiss. She felt his weight pleasantly against her and ran her fingers through his hair. It was so soft and smelled so fresh. She started to unbutton his shirt her hands straying inside to touch his hairless pecks and washboard abs. She shivered at the sensation as he ran his tongue around the edge of her ear at that same moment.

“Are you OK, babe?” He whispered in her ear, his breath and voice giving her yet another shiver.

“Way more than OK.” His tongue started to probe her ear, this was something she didn’t usually like but he was doing it so well, she was feeling it in the most unexpected places.

“Oh, God, you’re good at that.” 

“I’m good at a lot of things I hope you’ll let me show you.” Scotch flicked his tongue in her ear again pressing it deeper.

She couldn’t help but moan aloud. She reached her hands around his bottom and pulled him to her hard. Pressing him against her and parting her legs so he rested between them. Their bodies touching through their clothes in the most intimate places.

He moaned as well removing his tounge from her ear and finding her lips again. He teased her with it thrusting it in and out of her mouth. Peachy caught it in her lips and sucked on it licking at the tip. He placed his hand on her breast. Unlike on the beach she did not pull away. He rubbed her nipple though her bra. She was thoroughly aroused and so was he. Her naughty side got the better of her and she moved one of her hands to the bulge in his pants.

“Hot Day-um Boy!” she whispered in a breathy drunken slur. 

“It’s for you Peachy, anyway you want it, but…” he said looking in her eyes “I think you’re still too drunk to make that decision.”

“Just don’t take off you pants and I’ll be fine.” She moaned again and kissed his neck.

“Are you going to have an orgasm like this?” He could tell she was very aroused and the thought made him even more excited.

“If you’ll keep this up I won’t be able to help it and I want it from you.” She licked her lips loving his expression of anticipation. She could feel her wetness as she pulled his shirt un-tucked and off his shoulder, giving her hands more freedom to roam across his skin, teasing his nipple with her finger tip.

“Peachy you are so hot, you have me so worked up.” Scotch pulled down the neck of her top and kissed her shoulder.

“I know I can feel it.“ She moved her hand away. As their lower regions pressed together, they found their rhythm, moving against each other. All the while exploring each other with their lips and hands and tongues. The moment soon approached. Peachy gasped for breath through his kisses. Her legs were wrapped around him, her hands on his shoulders. She was cumming hard crying out in her ecstasy! Not wanting it to end. So overwhelmed with her own pleasure she had not noticed the ecstasy on Scotch’s face, he was having his moment of pleasure as well. With a final groan he laid heavily against her his skin slick with perspiration.

“Oh woman you are amazing. That was quite an experience.”

“You are an amazing man. Thank you! For everything.” She shuttered once again with the after effects, kissing his neck another gasp escaping her.

“Are you still turned on?” Scotch asked seeming suprised.

“An orgasm that good will be with me for hours.” Peachy informed him. He rolled over so they were beside and facing each other, stunned with what had just happened. Her hair was stuck to her face and he had never seen a woman with a more satisfied expression than she had at this instant.

 

\---


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He askes her to stay the night and promices to still behave because she is so drunk. He gives her his boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. Things kick up a notch. In this short chapter.

~*~

Ch.8 

 

“Stay with me Peachy. I want to wake up with you, and all that silly stuff.” Scotch saw the hesitation in her face as he asked. “Don’t think about the future. Be here with me now in this moment. What we just did it was enough, I have no words for it…it was so… I’m drunk myself, but I know I want to be with you.” He kissed Peachy sweetly and looked to her for an answer.

“I’ll need something to wear to bed.” She replied. He was right she’d worry about tomorrow when it was here.

~~~ 

 

The bed was made and he had obviously put fresh sheets on, anticipating she might stay. That was thoughtful of him. Scotch lit a candle in a glass. Handed handed Peachy a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt.

“I’ll go change in the upstairs bathroom, so you can use the on down here, there are towels and stuff in the closet there, if you need anything.” He left the room.

~~~ 

 

There was a highly erotic sensation for her putting on his underwear. It was very intimate. Her wine fogged brain could not concentrate but she knew she did want to be here with him and could trust him to keep his word but could she trust her actions, she wondered. A man had not stirred such feelings in her for some time and never one so much younger.

Peachy returned to the bedroom sitting awkwardly on the edge of the king size bed. The room had mission style furniture, not as cold as the other rooms. She could hear Blackie out side in the kennel howling at the moon. She was tense and giddy from the wine and adrenaline. She felt like a virgin about to be alone with a man for the first time. Flustered and excited, scared and aroused. She wished she could calm down. Scotch returned in white boxers and t-shirt, looking young and innocent and unsure of himself. He radiated sexuality. Some part of her wanted to run out of the house.

“Don’t be nervous, please.” He sat beside her and took her face in his hands. Her stomach flopped as his eyes searched hers. He brought his lips to hers slowly. Giving her a long smoldering kiss.

“Lay down with me and let me hold you, my love.” 

She would have done whatever he asked at that moment, so taken was she with him and his wonderful accent as well. She settled beside him under the white sheet and stroked his beautiful face and hair while he did the same to her. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

She woke in the night. With the moon shining in on him he looked so angelic. She was both thrilled and comforted to be near him. Contented to experience this closeness.

~~ 

 

Shafts of early morning light came through the shades and fell across his face and the naked skin of his side where his t-shirt had bunched up. That place she found so enticing, right beside where he had his tattoo. She wanted him, wanted to touch him everywhere.

She wondered how he would awaken. Some people woke ready to deck anyone in arms reach, other with a small start, others gradually. She hoped he was one of the latter. She leaned in and kissed his tattoo. He shifted and blinked his eyes open. She continued to kiss his belly and hip. He stroked her hair.

“That’s a lovely was to be woken up, Peachy.” 

She ran her hand up the tight muscle of his thigh and back up to his hip. She nuzzled him rubbing her cheek against his abdomen. His excitement already starting to show. She hooked her finger into the waist of his boxers and started to shift them down further.

“May I?” she asked looking up at his pleased smile. 

“I thought you’d never ask, I just hope you know what you doing.” 

She trailed her finger against his stomach and chest. “I want to know you in every way.” she whispered. He mind was clear; she was not hung-over. She pushed up his t-shirt and gestured for him to take it off. Watching the seductive stretch of his body as he did so.

He groaned deep in his throat as he reached his arms over his head, pulling off the shirt. He was now fully erect it would take all his will but he knew he had to let her set the pace.

“I know you’re 29 but you look so damn innocent.” She caught his eye and winked at him, her hand poised to remove his only piece of clothing.

“You’re right I’m sooo not innocent at all.” Scotch moaned in anticipation. 

“Still I somehow feel I’ll spoil you.” She kissed him through the cloth feeling his shape with her lips.

“OH.” he gasped. “There are many ways you could spoil me and I’m sure I won’t be opposed to any of them. If this is what they’re like.”

 

She carefully and slowly removed his boxers. It was an act of erotic torture. She was surprising him already, since she had been so hesitant before. She touched her lips to the tip.

“Oh God” he moaned as she took him in her mouth. He would cum in a minute if she didn’t stop. “Oh! Don’t love.”

“Do you want me to stop?” she ran her fingertips along his length as she talked looking up at him. Naked and lovely. Both man and boy, to her.

“Yes… no..I ahh..” she licked him again “I’ll cum right now, …to soon.” 

“Do you trust me?’ he nodded unable to speak 

“Do you have to be any where to day?” He shook his head. “The let me do this for you.” She smiled then went down on him.

He cried out and clutched her hair as she took her mouth away and watched him ejaculate on his sexy abs shuttering with his release. Oh how that turned her on. Oh how she wanted this man. Damn what was it about him that had her in this state? She crawled up beside him and kissed him, long and deep. Then she gave a shutter and moan as well.

“Didn’t realize that could get a woman so excited.” 

“It was given as a gift without expectation, that’s why,” she paused trying to chose her words, “the joy in the giving as well as receiving. Like what you gave me last night.” She snuggled to him and sighed. “I can’t express it … but some things like this become so expected. It takes the giving out of it.”

“I think I know what you mean. No passion but complacency, what you expect a lover to do, without accepting or appreciating it fully. Thank you.” Scotch snuggled Peachy back giving her sweet little kisses running his fingers through her hair.

“Even if its only physical desire that at least should be real on both parts, the desire to share the body.”

“But will you share you soul with me, Peachy?” his gaze burned trough her. 

 

\---


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it finally happens for the first time between them :) Fluff and smut. Safe sex.  
> As well as some introspective talking on the beach after. Maybe they are falling in love.

~*~

 

Ch.9 

 

Sotch started to kiss Peachy all over the way he had wanted to that day on the beach. He took her clothes of forcing himself to go slower than he wanted. He was still afraid he’d scare her off. He finally saw her naked. She had woman’s body, soft curves, instead of sharp edges of a young lady. It was very sensual. He wanted to touch ever part of her at once. He burned for her, as he never had for any woman. He was hard again, that fast. No wonder she had taken the edge off so quickly. It excited him she seemed so aware, but he knew this time he’d have to wait.

He trailed kisses down her belly and inner thigh, hands roaming her body, she could not hide how turned on she was. His tongue touched her most intimate place and she cried out so intense was her response. Her back arched and her head back. She could barely breath already. To feel his mouth on her was heaven. He kissed and sucked in just the right way. He was very skillful. She hoped he would never stop.

 

Peachy thought her orgasm would never end, he continued flicking his tongue and sucking in the most delicious way. She grabbed his soft hair squirming beneath him. Oh how she wanted him and thought heightened her experience. Had she ever wanted a man more? She pulled him up to kiss her, heart pounding against him. But Scotch denied her his mouth and took her nipple in it instead teasing it slowly with his tongue and lips. She convulsed again. She wanted him to take her. She was more than ready.

He wanted her to ask be sure this was what she now wanted. 

“Oh, Scotch please, now.” she gasped “ Don’t make me beg.” 

“No, never. I’ll never deny your desire. I just wanted to know it was what you wanted, How?’ his passion clearly visible in his eyes.

She saw the desire in his soul that there was in hers, that she had keep hidden. She didn’t think she could move so pressing was her hunger for him. She saw him putting on a condom.

“Here like this, for now” she was unable to utter a sound as he took her, filling her completely with ease. Their eyes locked. She had never felt such a union with a man before. He pressed kisses into her neck and she wrapped her legs around him not wanting him to escape her. This was more than lust. He rolled them over, putting her on top of him, without them parting. She loved looking down at him. They were eager to please each other. He bent his knees to support her back. When his finger touched her clit she groaned deep as did he. She was cresting in a tide whose power she had never felt before.

His finger teased her outside and, she contracted uncontrollably around him as he seemed to find a way to push himself deeper inside her. He thrust up hitting every perfect spot, driving her to the brink. Her one hand held his thigh and her other clenched his. This was beautiful, she watched him watch her, and they both loved it. She could see him moving in and out of her watch what his finger was doing. She tossed her head back and gave a moan that matched his own. It was a moment of striking intensity. She lay atop him, he still inside her as they came down. She made a satisfied purring in her throat. They lay like that for a long while. It had been incredibly beautiful.

 

~~~ 

 

He pulled the white boxers and t-shirt back on. He was relaxed completely and so was she. 

“Come on we’ll, eat something, then take Blackie for a walk.” He said. “ We can get some things for you from your house, and come back here. If that’s OK.” Scotch asked as he pulled on a pair of black running pants with white stripes on the sides. Peachy put back on last nights dress with his boxers under it. He grabbed a band from the nightstand and pulled his hair in a rough ponytail.

“You look so sexy, love.” She had a silly grin on her face, still filled with the after glow.

“You’ve just seen me naked, we made passionate love to each other and now I’m sexy?” he looked doubtful.

“Maybe it’s a girl thing, maybe it’s because I now have seen you naked and made love with you, just be glad I’m telling you.” Peachy gave him a satisfied wink.

“Yeah. A couple days I ago I was dying for you to flat out tell me you thought I was sexy.” He kissed her as they left the room.

Scotch made coffee for them and he had gotten muffins for this morning at the bakery the day before. She couldn’t stop staring at him. She was in awe of this man and her strong feeling for him. He noticed her looking. 

“What?” 

“Just can’t help enjoying how beautiful you are, what a wonderful morning we’ve already had.” She sighed in fulfillment.

“I think the same of you and we’ll have a wonderful day together. Have no doubt, I’ll get you back in the bedroom.” He said with a sly satisfaction.

“Now I won’t refuse, that offer.” 

~~~ 

~~~ 

They stopped to sit on the sand on the way back to his place. It was late morning by the time she’d gotten some things and they headed back.

“So you were pretty confident you’d get me to stay last night weren’t you lover boy?”

“How do you mean?” 

“The bed was freshly made and you made sure there was breakfast for this morning. It was an obvious plan.” She grinned at him with a knowing look.

“Lets say I was extremely hopeful.” He grinned back “ I wanted it to be perfect if you did stay, and I hope it was.”

“It was. I thought it was so thoughtful of you, Scotch.” 

“I didn’t and don’t want you to think I only wanted sex from you Peachy, I wanted to show you I care. You are a very different kind of woman for me. I know I act like a dog at times, but I have genuine feeling for you.”

“I know, it does show. I have feelings for you too. I hope you know that as well. I wasn’t just looking for a young stud to please me. Though you did…please me that is.” She blushed at the thoughts.

“I could tell by how much you held back when this started between us... That you were thinking a lot about us, what it means.” He looked out at the ocean to collect his thoughts. “I’m glad for what we shared last night and this morning.” He took her hand and held it.

“So am I Scotch. And … ummm… thanks for the condom, cause we didn’t talk about that and we should have.”

The wind was brisk making the salt air smell sharper and ruffling their hair. They just sat on the beach for a while. Absorbing the late morning sun. Watching the soothing waves.

“I love that we can be quiet with each other, you don’t think something always must be said,” he told her.

“Sometimes it doesn’t.” this time she initiated the kiss. She wondered how long this could last but she determined to make the most of it. Together they lay back in the sand and kissed until Blackie came to get them to go in.

They stole kisses as they went back towards his house their passion building. As soon as they shut the door they started taking off their clothes, dragging each other toward the bedroom. They were both naked and both fully aroused when they reached it. Grasping, touching, kissing. She pushed him on to the bed and strattled him. She rubbed her clit against his cock, it was something she enjoyed the most and he could tell.

“ Do you want to do this till you come? I will let you.” 

“Yes its’ such a turn on that way.” He could see how happy she was at this prospect. “But only if it’s fine for you.”

“Oh it’s fine.” He groaned with his own pleasure in the act. “And we have established we have all day, to please each other.” He took himself in hand and helped to rub his cock against her, moving him self on top of her for more control. When she came a look of total bliss was on her face and he was full of joy that he could make a woman, this woman so happy.

Then they spent all afternoon to finding each other’s erotic places and what gave each pleasure. She quickly lost count of the orgasms, it really didn’t matter, what mattered was the closeness they felt for each other. Maybe she did really love him; she certainly felt something.

“I didn’t know you would be like this in bed, so fiery.” He told her as they lay there, but he was pleased. He thought he was, in truth falling in love with her.

“I’m a redhead, Scotch, that’s how we are, you just need to fan the embers correctly.”

 

~*~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that they finally started they can't seem to stop - short and smutty chapter.   
>  "sex stoned" - stoned/high feeling you get from los of awsome sex- though it doesn't often happen even with that. I remember using the term for years before I wrote this and maybe I even coined it myself or just from my uni crowd. Previous reders were unfarmilliar with it
> 
> they make dinner together having spent the afternoon in bed, get a bit domesitc but then back too...

~*~

Ch. 10 

 

“Should we make some dinner?” Scotch asked. “To keep our strength up?” 

 

“I guess so, but it’s hard to think about food.” The sun was setting. They had spent all afternoon in bed. She was sex stoned; drunk on the endorphins the body sends out during sex. It was a wonderful yet disconcerting feeling.

“Or we could do this again and wait to eat, dinner.” He started to go down on her again and working his skillful tongue against her.  
\  
“Oh, lover boy, I don’t think I can take anymore now. I’m too sensitive.” 

“OK. We’ll take a food break and come back to this.” he gave Peachy a final kiss and sat up.

 

“Do we need to stop out for more condoms?” She smirked. 

“No.” he laughed and opened the nightstand drawer. It was filled with condoms in little bins; some of them had silly names like Rough Rider, Bare Back, and Wild Stallion. “Courtesy of my friend.” Scotch laughed.

“Your friend is a busy man.” 

“I think he wants to be a busy man. But I don’t think this bed has ever seen the kind of action we’ve given it today.” He wiggled his eyebrow at her and kissed her as she sat up beside him his hand wandering to her breast.

“I know earlier I wanted to do this all day, but please. “ She pulled gently away. “NO MORE SEX!” But seeing his disappointment, she added. “At least for a while.”

Man he was the energizer bunny! Which she loved because most men were ready to stop by the time she got really warmed up. It seemed they would be very compatible in that way.

 

~~~ 

 

They made a simple pasta salad. It was oddly domestic, working in the kitchen together. A thing she would have previously only felt comfortable doing with a man she knew well. Cooking could be as intimate as sex. They joked together it was easy like their early conversations. She was happy that hadn’t been lost. He tried to feel her up while she poured out the pasta and she snapped him with the kitchen towel.

 

Scotch sprawled out in the kitchen chair all relaxed, legs sticking out, in that way only men seemed to achieve, drinking a beer. Peachy thought he looked adorable, wearing only a pair of kaki shorts that matched the tone of his light tan giving an illusion of nudity.

“So, how many times did you cum today?” He questioned.

“What a typical guy question! Why is that so important?” 

“Don’t know, it stokes our ego,” He shrugged. “Lets us know we were successful, I guess.” He took a swig of beer. “So, tell me how many?”

“I lost track, so I guess that means you succeeded.” She laughed. 

“That many?” 

“Yes, well they tend to be rather continuous if a guy can get me to the point you did.”

He smiled, proud of his prowess, “I’ll be happy to take you there anytime, Peachy, anytime.” He gave that little chuckle she found so sexy, along with his boyish grin. He gulped the rest of his beer and unfolded him self from the chair and left the room. With a goofy grin on his face, making her wonder what he was up to.

 

“Come here and help me love, will you?” he called in a minute. 

“With what?” she asked looking around as she walked into the living room. 

“With this?” He dropped his shorts displaying his erection. 

She giggled, “I’d be happy to lover boy.” She went over and took him in her hand. He felt lovely.

“I think it’s time we use the sofa properly, we can pretend my parents are away for the weekend.” He gave he that eager puppy dog look. He had put on some rock music and spread a throw on the sofa. He was playful.

“That would be fun we were so serious earlier we need some levity.” She gave him a playful slap on the ass and he ran from her. She chased him around the sofa once and caught him taking him down, both of them laughing. He pulled off her shorts and sport bra, her only clothing and entered her quickly kissing her with enthusiasm.

They moved and “did it” doggy style with her leaning on the arm of the couch. She laughed with delight at the way he felt inside her in this position. His own face held his own look of happy lechery. They captured that curious, playful intensity of youth.

 

“We’ve got to stop doing this!” Her pleasure making her laugh as she lay beside him.

“Why? Did you not just enjoy that as much as I did?” 

“Yes and it’s going to kill me!” She was still laughing. 

”And that’s funny?” 

“Sorry, I should have warned you I often get giggly when I’m aroused. This was fun. I actually haven’t had sex that fun in years.”

“Neither have I, sad to say. God, you are so sexy.” He ran his hand down her side making her break out in goose bumps.

“Did I tell you, you have amazing eyes, Scotch?” 

They cuddled and kissed for a while, staying there on the sofa.

“ I think I should go home to night, I’m overwhelmed.” Peachy told him finally.

“ I can’t say I like that decision but I respect it.” Scotch looked at her thoughtfully. “I’ll walk you home but promise I won’t come in.”

 

~~~ 

 

She took a shower and got into bed not sure she could sleep after the events of the past 24 hours. There was a lot to think about. She had Scotch’s boxers under her pillow and was hugging the teddy bear he’d won her. She was as giddy as a teen. She wondered if he was thinking of their love making as well. She knew she would have pleasant dreams.

 

~*~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he finds her playing the paino, they walk on the beach, she tells him more personal details about the situation with her ex and some of her past dreams and asperations...relationship building

~*~

 

Ch. 11 

 

Peachy had so many thoughts she could not think. It was barely getting light out and she could not get back to sleep. Of course she had had a fantastic day with Scotch, she had always wanted to have a day like that with a man, but none had ever cared enough to take the time.Scotch made her feel all warm and fuzzy. He hadn’t asked how to get rich quick with investments (and therefore been disappointed when she said he couldn’t.) He made her laugh, he was thoughtful, he was young, and breath taking just to look at. How long could it last? She was well aware yesterdays level of physical passion could not be sustained for long. Would the novelty of the age difference and the sex wear off and leave them with nothing else? She though they had more, but it was such a new relationship, it was hard to say.

 

This relationship was out of context in terms of every day life as well. They were both on vacation, few pressures, no schedules or deadlines. Her mundane life could get crazy with little notice driven by the bear or bull stock market and what was hot in art. She didn’t know much of actors but she had heard of endless all-hours rehearsals and constant stressful auditions. What did they know of each other’s day-to-day lives?

 

She tossed and turned, unable to get back to sleep, finally admitting to herself that at the bottom of all this, she was afraid to get close to any man due to past hurts. It was not only the age difference, though that was certainly part of it. Peachy was just plain terrified to let herself fall in love, and she knew it was happening anyway. She didn’t think she could stop it. After she turned again for the hundredth time, she realized sleep was futile. She had to get up and play the piano and maybe write some new music as well. Get lost in that to think and clear her mind.

 

~~~ 

 

He came upon her as she played the piano, every part of her being so focused on it she didn’t hear him come in through the unlocked door (he really did need to talk to her about that). Scotch had not realized she could play that well, he’d only heard her when they were mucking about. Paper with notes and scribbles on them were scattered across the top of the piano, but she was playing from memory. The song was haunting and melancholy and intensely moving. She sat very still for a moment as the last note died away. It seemed as if she had just emptied her self of a huge burden. Peachy looked up and their eyes met.

 

“Sorry to intrude on what I now realize was a private moment but I heard you playing as I came up and it sounded so beautiful I couldn’t walk away.”

 

“Thanks, I don’t think anyone else has ever heard that but you. I wrote it years ago after my engagement broke up.” She paused looking down at herself and wondering how terrible her hair must look, as well as her only wearing only an old t-shirt and panties. “I’m not dressed or anything I wasn’t expecting company.”

 

“I’m not company anymore, I hope at the very least, I’m your friend.” He eyed the large washed-out pink t-shirt she wore it said “Silence = Death.” There were small rips at the shoulder and hip. She saw his question.

“It belonged to my ex-fiancé I like to wear it to sleep. It’s … comfortable.” 

“You loved him a lot didn’t you?” It was more of a statement than question. 

“Yeah, most people don’t understand that, you’re very perceptive…” 

Blackie barked from outside, breaking the serious mood. 

“Blackie wanted to know if you’d come for a walk with us, that’s why I’m here.” 

“Gotta love that dog!” she smiled “Give me a minute to put on some pants and I will.”

 

They walked, throwing a stick for the dog to catch and laughing at his antics chasing seagulls. When they got back she made them tea, and they sat in the living room.

“I wanted you to know how special yesterday was for me.” Peachy told him. 

“Me too, worth the wait and then some.” He gazed at her intently then asked. 

“Will you tell me about it? Your broken engagement?” He looked serious, with that squinched look she’d noticed he got when he was thinking hard.

“It’s not a pretty story, I usually don’t tell it. Are you sure you want to hear it?”

“I think I need to.” He could tell she was uneasy, he squeezed her hand gently to reassure her and let it go.

“I hope you won’t think badly of me after this, but it probably is time you heard it.”

She began with hesitation, trying to choose what to say and what to leave out of the long story.

 

“I met him, Justin, towards the end of my sophomore year at a college art show. He had an odd major like me, a mix of business and art. He painted. He was a junior, had some pieces in the show. We talked, he asked me out. He seemed a good match. His family was also wealthy so no one called him or me a gold digger like some of our other dates. He dressed well, was polite made a good impression on my family, and his family was ecstatic he had finally met a ‘nice girl’ and would settle down. We had a lovely summer visiting everyone’s vacation homes at the beach, mountains, even Europe. He never pressured me for sex right away like most of my other boyfriends back then. I was a late bloomer and that often made me uncomfortable. I was enchanted with him only seeing the good, missing all the things I should have picked up on, like this t-shirt, things that at least should have made me ask questions but just made me think he was suportive of others. I think he wanted the fairytale just as much as I did. Thought he could change if he found the right girl. Pathetic both of us.” She shook her head sadly. 

“We didn’t have sex until the very end of summer and then, not often. ‘Couldn’t you tell then?’ People asked later. No, I couldn’t I wasn’t all that experienced; he admitted he wasn’t either and that made him all the more endearing to me.” She looked down a little embarrassed, then continued.  
“ We went to a Christmas ball where I felt like a princess and he proposed to me after. Perfect. Then at the start of spring break he told me he was gay, and things just wouldn’t work as much as he wanted them too. I was devastated. I literally did not leave my apartment for a month, the take out delivery guys were my only friends. I went to no classes, wrote no papers, took no tests. Beat myself up over all the signs I missed. Then I packed my bags and left for vacation. Miami, Madrid, Ipomoea in Brazil, as in the old song ‘the Boy From Ipomoea’, and he was lovely as were all the other men I met. That was me: Fun in the sun with everyone! I thought I had something to prove; that I was desirable as a woman. I’m not proud of what I did that summer.” She gave a shake of her head to try to clear it, face down. She couldn’t look at him.

“But I finally came to my senses when I woke up in a trash filled flat in a bed with people I didn’t even remember meeting, no idea how I’d gotten there. Had they just been kind enough to bring me instead of leaving me in the street when I was obviously so messed up? I had absolutely no idea. I was drinking too much and doing some drugs when they were there. I’m really lucky nothing worse happened. I went back to my hotel packed my bags and went back to school, groveling before the dean to rectify my wrong of the previous semester. People stared at me and some of the comments you can believe were less than kind but I got on with my life. But I never fell in love again.” She tried to say this in manner of fact way as if it didn’t matter anymore. But she knew it did and so did Scotch.

 

The silence grew and Peachy started to cry. He held her in his strong arms not saying a word and she cried until she fell asleep. When she woke up lying on the sofa, Scotch was sitting on the floor meditating. She could tell he had found his center and didn’t want to disturb him. He was completely at peace. She’d have to try to find that place later but felt better for the sleep. How did he seem to find it so easily?

 

He must have sensed her watching because he blinked open his eyes, and smiled serenely. He looked perfectly lovely and was the kindest man she’d met in years.

“Do you feel any better?” he asked her.

“Much. Thanks… you dealt with that well, both the telling and my reaction to telling it.”

“I’ll always listen. You haven’t talked about that in a long time, or much at all, have you?”

“No it’s not polite dinner or party conversation. Seems like more people rail against their ex’s and that’s OK but mine is too complicated. I cared.”

“I’m glad you were willing to share that with me. Some things about you make more sense to me now. I’ll try not to hurt you, love.” He got up and came to her. He had his own relationship hurts, but they hadn’t cut quite so deep or left such scars.

“It can’t be helped hurting people, we do it without realizing its even happening.” She told him sadly. “It was good to tell you. You are a compassionate person, and thanks for not trying to give me pity sex.”

“Never will do that, want it always to be right between us.” He looked in her eyes. “ I hope you’ll let me in, Peachy.”

“I’m trying. At least I opened the door for you.” 

 

\---


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do some yoga, it starts to rain so they watch movies and play chess and have a rainy day talk and some making out.
> 
> never know what to write for these chapter summaries...

~*~

 

As she went to sit up she realized how stiff she had gotten. Not just from sleeping here now, but yesterdays bedroom workout had used muscles she’d forgotten she’d even had. She groaned in pain as she tried to move.

“What’s wrong babe?” Scotch asked coming to help her. 

“My muscles ache from all or fun yesterday. I knew there’d be a down side.” 

“Come I’ll help you stretch it out.” 

 

He assisted her in doing some two person stretches. 

“Breath… and let it out slowly.” He pulled her arms gently. 

“I feel better already. If you ever decide to give up on acting you’d make a great yoga coach.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He gave her that look again. The one that made her think she was missing something.

 

Peachy noticed the darkening sky, but not from sunset it wasn’t that late. 

“It’s going to storm, you’d better take Blackie home or your place will smell like wet dog for a week. It will rain the rest of the day.” She had let Blackie in and after sniffing around he had settled down under the piano.

He thought for a moment and asked. “ What do people do here when it rains?” He was more used to temperate and warm climate beaches where it almost never rained and then only briefly.

“Either go to a musty movie theater or play games, or if there is video or DVD where you are, stay in and watch movies.”

“Will you come with us, just to keep us company, I’ll drive you back whenever you want, promise.” He told her.

“That’s perfect. I think we could use a quiet day together.” 

“So do I.” He answered. 

 

She realized she hadn’t eaten breakfast, nor had they hadn’t eaten lunch so she to put sandwich makings in a bag to take with them. They hurried down the beach as the storm gathered, wind whipping at their hair and clothes. They reached his house as the first large drops began to fall.

 

He pushed the door closed against the wind and shook off the rain. He was so lovely. She went and put her arms around him holding him tight, breathing his sent.

“What’s that for?” Scotch asked.

“Because I like you.” 

“Oh you do? Are you sure?” he cocked an eyebrow. 

“I’m sure. Let’s eat!” Peachy saw his expression. “Some lunch! Gutter mind!” she swatted him lightly and started taking the food out of the bag.

“You didn’t seem to mind that yesterday.” He stood behind her with his hands on her hips and nibbled on her ear thrusting his pelvis against her.

“Can we slow down today? Please sweetie?” 

“Whatever you want, babe.” But he said it with truth, not as a condescending brush off line.

 

They took the sandwiches into the living room. 

“Movie first since we want to eat?” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Another classic? Vincent Price, ‘House of Wax’ or another Hitchcock, ‘Psycho’?”

“Ahh, I see where these choices are going, make sure I’m grabbing you in fright.”

“Like I’ve said before- you can’t blame a guy for trying.” 

“’Psycho’ first and ‘House of Wax’ later if we want to.” 

“Want to what?” 

“Stop! Just put in the movie.” She said exasperated, But by the end they were making out on the sofa again. Handholding leading to snuggling, then snogging. Until a huge clap of thunder and bolt of lighting overhead made her jump and broke the mood.

 

“That was nice. Just kissing you.” She said contented.

“People, or should I say, men, tend to ignore the pleasures of that after the relationship progresses to the other physical level but, they are missing out when they do.” He kissed her neck.

“Things like that are why I like you so much my dear.” 

 

~~~ 

“Can I challenge you to a game of chess?” He asked indicating the fine marble chess set that most likely had been chosen “for show”.

“I’m game, but don’t play often enough to be good. So be warned if you are a serious player.”

“No not much of a player myself so it will be more fun.” 

They moved the set to the coffee table and sat on the floor. 

Their first game was one of those quick strange ones that left him in check with just s few moves, with no where to go.

”Check-mate!” She called triumphantly. 

“Pure luck! You distracted me with your beauty! I won’t let that happen again.” He started to set the pieces for a new game.

“Why do you say that?” 

“What? I’m going to focus… on the game?” 

“No, that don’t you know women your own age who more beautiful than an old lady like me?”

“Depends how one defines beauty I suppose. If skinny and perfectly polished is it, than I suppose, I do. But I think that can get a bit bland, especially if there is no personality or spark underneath it. Your move.”

“So you think I have that?’ She asked pondering her move and his thoughts.

“Definitely, but you are physically beautiful too. You are not the same body type as a 20 something, but that doesn’t mean you are unattractive. Why do you find that so hard to believe?” He looked in to he eyes searchingly.

“Don’t know, the few younger men who have been attracted to me seem to only want one thing, and NO it wasn’t sex. They wanted me to help advance their career in some way or tell them how to make a bundle of money overnight. Sorry if that’s made me a bit cynical.” she made her move.

“A bit?” He raised his brow at her. 

“A lot then. I wouldn’t move there or you’ll be in check.” 

“Thanks, try to realize I like you, just for you.” He said in earnest. 

 

She studied his hand as he moved his piece. His hands were strong and lovely. What was that old quote about hands showing a man’s character? Scotch noticed her looking.  
“Is something wrong?” He looked at his hands. 

“No…ummm… you’re hands are so beautiful.” 

“My hands? That’s a new one. I’ve heard, my eyes, my hair, my mouth, my butt and speculations about other parts of my anatomy, but not my hands.” He gave his boyish grin.

“Well, I’d have to agree with all of those. But there is something about a man having nice strong hands.” She took his hand and held it studying it. His long fingers, the palm, the back. Entwining his fingers with hers then brought them to her mouth to kiss. “Gives a woman like me Ideas.”

“Are you trying to distract me from my game again?” 

“Well you are winning now, but I do mean it.” She moved to the side of the table closer to him and whispered in his ear. “Don’t you want to know what my Ideas are?” She kissed the sexy place behind his ear and nibbled his ear lobe while massaging his hand in hers.

“Oh, woman I can’t think around you. What are your Ideas?” 

“You haven’t really shown me what you can do with you hands and I have a curious mind. I’d love you to show me what skills they are capable of.”

 

\---


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he shows her what he can do with his hands, they get rather naughty and he kind of says the L word.

~*~

 

“So, tell me what you want me to do with my hands, love.” He kissed her ear and then her neck and laid her back on the carpet. “Go ahead tell me. You know I’ll do anything you want me to if you ask.” He whispered in her ear seductively making her break out in goose bumps.

“Touch me, make me cum hard, just with those lovely hands.” He started to run his hand up her thigh and under her shorts playing with the edge of her panties. She was getting wet already; she wanted him to rip her pants off.

“Why won’t you say it?” He gave her, his most melting bedroom gaze. He continued to toy with the edge of her panties. Sliding his finger just under the edge and running it up towards her hip and back down.

“You want me to finger fuck you? Is that what you want?” She shivered at his blunt words, that was what she wanted but could she say it? He kissed her ear again thrusting his tongue inside deeply while holding her head with one hand and moving his other hand to undo her shorts. She moaned loudly, she was feeling it all the way to her toes. He continued to tease her ear as he started to rub his hand across her belly. Peachy thought she would scream she wanted him to touch her so badly. He kissed her mouth probing it with his tongue. Then moved his head back, hand moving lower on her belly. She quivered with desire. He was torturing her with anticipation and he knew it and loved every minute of it.

“Have you decided what you want? Should I take my hand away?” He was tickling the edge of her hair, his fingers just barely reaching it under the edge of her panties. If he stopped she thought she might die of frustration.

“Oh Scotch, I want to feel your fingers on me, in me.” She took a ragged breath and gasped “Finger Fuck Me Lover Boy!” She knew she was blushing profusely, and as she looked into those chocolate eyes she realized that was exactly what he wanted.

 

“Thank you, Peachy. I love that you’ll tell me how much you want me to please you.” With that his hand went completely inside her panties. “And you know I love to see you blush.” He rubbed his hand between her legs, instantly he could feel how wet she had become and he smiled at that. Running his finger up the edges of her lips he found her pearl and moved his fingertip across it. She started to have a lovely low-level orgasm. Humming with pleasure.

“Babe, I’ve barely started. Don’t go too soon.” 

“Don’t worry, you can make me go forever.” She slid her shorts down to give him freer movement. As she squirmed out of them he allowed his finger to slip down to her opening. He watched as she held her breath. Waiting. Then he let his finger enter her.

 

She let out her breath as she felt the length of his finger fill her, moving with ease. He flicked that place inside that not all men knew how to find. Causing indescribable pleasure. Some how at that same moment he pressed the heal of his palm to her clit. This time she did cry out loudly a deep primal sound. She couldn’t describe what he was making her feel as he then started to thrust his finger in and out sneaking in a second one in a way that made her gasp. She moved her hips with the rhythm of his finger thrusts. She was so right about his hands. They were extremely skillful. He was now rubbing her clit with his thumb as he kissed her deeply their tongues moving together as were their bodies. He stopped kissing her and asked,

 

“Are you almost there babe?” looking at her intensely, 

“Oh yeah. You are so good.” She moaned ready to explode. Squirming beside him. 

“What do you need?” 

“Harder, faster, deeper…” he followed her command quicken his pace. 

“Is that good? Is that what you want?” 

“Oh, damn, yes, don’t stop, don’t stop!” She watched his fingers moving against her. Then she looked him in the eyes, clutching at the carpet as she thrust up to him so she would feel his long supple fingers as deep as they could possibly go.

“You go you sexy hot babe.” Scotch said in a rough voice. Totally turned on as well.

“OH DAMN Lover Boy, you are the man!” She yelled as she peaked with a powerful tremor and contraction around his fingers.

He watched the orgasm travel through her body. She was beaming at him with satisfaction as her body began to relax. Her response still surprised and delighted him. He slowly removed his finger causing her to give a final little shudder and sigh.

“God that was yummy.” Peachy moved her hips lasciviously. 

“Glad to be of Service to you.” 

 

“Now it’s your turn.” 

“My turn?” He said with surprise. 

“Don’t tell me your not turned on, yourself now.” She took his hand that had been lingering between he legs and started sucking his fingers.

“Are you hard for me Lover Boy?” He had kept his body away from her and she could not see the way they were laying but she knew he had to be.

“Aren’t you even a little curious what my hands can do?” She ran her hand under the waistband of his low baggy shorts and kissed his collarbone.

“Yes, I’m so hard for you babe. Show me.” He vibrated with anticipation. 

She put her hand down his pants and wrapped her fingers around him. She could feel his pulse throbbing there. She unzipped his shorts with her other hand and he reached to unbutton them. He pulled them and his boxers down to his thighs. His eyes were closed and he held that mixed look of innocence and desire that she found so enticing. Her hand worked up and down as she kissed his mouth roughly. She played with his nipple under his shirt and he groaned moving his hips with her.

“Oh damn it’s close. Harder, please.” 

“Help me.” She often had trouble giving a man the pressure needed for this. She guided his hand to the base of his cock, as he opened his eyes to watch their hands working together. He came in her hand with a sexy guttural sound. It was warm and wonderful. He grabbed her hand and licked he palm and fingers as he had a final tremor. His tongue on her palm made her moan again as well.

 

Peachy snuggled into him, they were both breathing hard. Then Scotch stared doing something she had never experienced. He was running his hands through her hair grabbing it near the roots and pulling firmly but gently as he slid them out. The pleasure it caused radiated throughout her. I was a perfect aftermath, if would probably be wonderful foreplay as well sometimes.

 

“Wow, Scotch, That’s so erotic, no man’s ever done that to me before.” He looked extremely pleased by her words. He was such a wonderful man.

“I was afraid I wouldn’t get to give you any first experiences. It’s nice there are a couple I had to give you.”

She rubbed his shoulders and his back. He made her feel special. Her feelings for him were deepening and she could tell the feeling he had for her wasn’t just that of a conquest.

 

“I think I love you.” He whispered barely audible but filled with emotion. 

“No you can’t… we’ve only known each other a week…” She said softly. Then added,

“Sorry that was belittling of your feelings, I can tell you ment it. It’s just… I’m…umm..” She pressed her face to his chest not knowing what to say.

“Don’t feel you have to say it back, I know it will be difficult for you, but I can tell it’s growing in your heart.” He stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

“It is.” That she could say with truth. 

He held her close. There was no sound but their breathing and the rain. 

 

\---


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They order Chines food, do laundry, talk about past relationships. he gets called for an audtion and they take a bath together in the whirpool tub....relationship building

~*~

 

Ch. 15 

 

They lay silently in the dim light and listened to the rain. After a while she got up and put back on her shorts. He pulled his up and fastened them. Then he stood up and gave her a hug.

“Peachy, you are the most responsive lover I have ever had.” He told her with a twinkle in his eye.

“You are the most perceptive lover I have ever had, which therefore makes you the best lover I have ever had.” She watched as his cheeks pinked with the compliment. For all his boldness not long ago her compliment seemed to make him shy. “It’s true. That is something not to be lied about.”

“Thank you. I’m flattered... I don’t even know what to say to that.” He wore that sweet boyish expression along with his lingering blush.

“That’s all that’s needed, and that we’ll keep sharing these things.” 

“Whenever you want me, just ask. I’ll be waiting to please you in any way. I just can’t believe you think that. I’ve really never known a woman like you.”

“And I’ve really never known a man like you, Scotch.” She hugged him back. 

 

~~~ 

They stood in the laundry room stuffing sheets in the washer. The first batch was already in the dryer.

“I knew there would be a downside to all the sex for me and this would be it.” He laughed.

“Well you know there is a easy solution.” She smirked. 

“There is? Please, tell me!” Scotch asked eagerly.

“We don’t have anymore sex.” 

“You realize that is not the solution I wanted, don’t you.” He smirked back at her. “Unless you are looking for an out.” He added.

“Me? Never. I’d rather wash a mountain of sheets than stop what we’ve been doing. Just never ask me to wash your dirty socks. I draw the line at that!”

 

“Sorry if I pushed you to hard earlier.” Scotch apologized as he poured in the soap. She responded with a questioning look. “To get you to tell me what you wanted.”

“It was probably good for me. I wouldn’t have said it if I hadn’t wanted to on some level.”

“And I would have done what you wanted me to anyway, even if you had refused to say it, because I did know what you wanted.” He turned on the machine.

“That’s what I mean about you being so perceptive. You know just how much to push me and you would have known exactly when to stop if it had come to that.” The doorbell rang. The Chinese food they had ordered was here.

Scotch gave the delivery guy a huge tip for coming out in the rain. (It really was awful out.) She didn’t know how much but enough the guy tried to refuse it thinking it was a mistake. It was another sign of how considerate this man was.

They sat at the coffee table eating steamed dumplings, broccoli chicken and fried rice. He was more adept than her with the chopsticks and they both laughed at her trying to use them. For all her deftness at the piano the use of chopsticks had always escaped her.

“See your hands are just more skillful than mine.” 

“Yours weren’t bad at all, love and you know, we can always practice if you think you need to improve yourself in that area.”

“It is true that practice makes perfect. So I think we should practice everything at every opportunity.” She winked, trying to lift a piece of broccoli and failing.

 

~~~ 

“So who taught you, Peachy?” Scotch questioned. 

“Taught me what?” 

“Some man finally gave you some bedroom education even if you didn’t love him. You have too much knowledge to pretend to be inexperienced. But you also love it.”

“Some were the guys from my crazy summer, but mostly it was my ‘older man’ who gave me my “bedroom education” as you put it.”

“What happened with him? I mean to end it? I can guess the other.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, here is another confession that I hope you won’t hate me for.” She took a breath, knowing it was better to get it out now than later. “He was married. And I knew it. I chose a man I couldn’t completely love, who was in essence unavailable. Though I did share a deep friendship with him. We had known each other and flirted for a few years before we became lovers. And he was an excellent lover.”

“Oh…” He looked down. 

“So now do you think I’m a slut, a whore, a home wrecker?” She knew her words were harsh, but she wanted to see his reaction.

“No! I’d never think that! I’m sure you had reasons, both of you. If you want to tell me more you can, but you don’t have to. And I still love you, unconditionally. I’m not proud of all the things I’ve done either. I’ve been no angel, and if I called you things like that, I’d be a hypocrite of the worst kind.” Scotch smiled to show her his understanding.

“My relationship with him just faded away. Things like schedules kept us apart, or trying to be discreet with the wife, though I’m sure she knew. He’d been taking lovers for years, had another one I knew of at the same time as me. But I cared about him, as a friend and friends make the best lovers. I don’t truly regret it but I do wonder what I was thinking then. I was the age you are now and he was10 years older, how’s that for irony?” Peachy shook her head a little amused and a little confused. “What was it for him I wondered? What was he thinking? Though I maybe understand it a little more now.” She smiled at Scotch and he smiled back. “For me it was comfort without commitment, someone I felt safe to have sex with and felt close to as much as I would allow. But that was it. No illusions of what might happen in the future, no promises. He wasn’t leaving his wife nor having only me for a lover and I could also take any other lovers I pleased. I knew where I stood, no need to be let down. I do feel bad now that I was with another woman’s husband. Whatever really was or was not going on between them.” The phone rang interrupting her second confession and Scotch took his cell phone to the kitchen. This was a night for interruptions.

 

~~~ 

Scotch returned in a few minutes.  
“I have to go to the city for that audition tomorrow and I may have to stay for a call back or meeting with my agent early the next morning, I’m sorry I know it’s a crappy time.”

“It’s your job sweetie. I can still stay over tonight and snuggle with you if you’d like. I don’t want to tier you out and I’m still achy but I’d still like to be near you.”

“You can tire me out whenever you want to. “ He laughed. “But really it will be nice to have company tonight. I still get nervous before auditions, believe it or not. It seems like they want to start moving on this film project fast now after all that hurry up and wait.”

“Can you tell me about it?” Peachy asked him.

“They already made me sign a non-disclosure but I don’t know much anyway, something historical. Producers are getting bloody paranoid these days. Still I will tell you a little if I learn more tomorrow.”

“Thanks just don’t get yourself in trouble on my account.” 

“We should make the bed, so it’s ready when we are.” 

“That’s where I’ll get into trouble.” Scotch grinned at her. 

 

~~~ 

As they made the bed together she found it funny that they had ended up doing so many domestic things together so soon.

“Do you trust me to take a bath with me?” he asked. “There is that nice new tub and it would relax us both. We can keep it friendly.”

“Yeah right Lover Boy, friendly as bunnies in the spring.” 

“No, no, I’ll be good.” He had his cute puppy look as he said it and she laughed.

“That’s what I’m afraid of, but we can try, my muscles would feel better for it.”

“I’ll give you a massage this time and when we are done we’ll go to sleep. We both do need to rest.”

 

~~~ 

He had dimmed the lights and put some lavender bath oil in the tub and left so she could get in. The tub was huge and the whirlpool jets were on low churning the water slowly. It was obvious the owners had taken another room away to renovate this into a dream bath. The water was the perfect temperature as she sank into it. He knocked on the door softly and entered wearing a robe.

“Close your eyes while I get in.”

She thought that was amusing that he was now acting shy, but she closed her eyes as he started to remove his robe. She opened them when he got in beside her. Scotch put his arms around her and kissed her slowly. Stroking her hair.

“Let’s enjoy this and relax but no sex tonight. I’ll agree to that if you will.”

“Yes. It will probably be even more erotic that way.” Peachy kissed his ear when she said that and then the place behind it and down his neck. “How are we defining sex?”

“Umm… not even what we did earlier, no touching below the waist but for me to give your legs a therapeutic massage.”

“Those are some tough boundaries, for you to keep.” Though she wondered about herself, the water was making her feel so much better and the afternoon kept drifting back to her, Ahh, God his hands.

 

“What about you? Are you able to resist me?” He pressed his lips to her neck. She shivered against him. “What are you thinking babe?”

“About your amazing hands Scotch and what they can do to me.” 

“Don’t worry they’ll do it again we have plenty more time to come.” And he laughed at his double entendre.

“Come here.” He helped her move to sit between his legs and started to massage her neck and shoulders and down her back. It felt heavenly. His hands were skilled in this too. It was both easy and difficult to resist taking this to another level. The massaging and water were soothing sitting so close to him between his legs, erotic.

Soon he moved he and worked on her legs, that was more difficult still but she laid her head against the back of the tub and closed her eyes letting her mind drift. The hum of the whirlpool was hypnotic as well.

“Pleasant thoughts love.” 

“UmmHumm…” She murmured. He was beside her now and she felt him kissing her cheek. She didn’t want to move it all was so sublime. His kissed her lips sweetly.

“We have to get out now love. I’ll help you, you’re half a sleep.” 

She opened her eyes and stared at his face so close to her. He feeling for him stirred. He really was wonderful and thoughtful, kind. She let him assist her as they got out of the tub. He wrapped her in a large towel, and tucked one around his waist. He then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. His sleepy eyes looked so sweet she thought in her drowsy state. He placed her in the bed and snuggled in beside her; they were both a sleep in an instant.

 

\---


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning quickies, he heads to an audition, she spends the day alone with Blacki the dog and they share an unusual chance phone call

~*~

Ch.15

 

“Give me a quickie before I go.” Scotch bounced on the bed and was kissing her awake.

“We’re barely awake.” Peachy blinked and stretched. 

“Exactly. It will be a lovely way to start the day, and stress relieving for me before my audition.” He gave her his devilish look and rubbed her belly, which he already had learned was arousing to her.

“Ahh, de-stressing, is that what you young people call it these days.” She returned his devilish look with her own, rubbing his belly and tracing his tattoo with her finger tip.

“We can call it anything you want. But do you want to? That is the question on the table or bed as the case may be.” He rolled against her so she could feel his “excitement” against her thigh and he kissed her playfully but letting it build to passionate intensity.

“I’ve always though morning was a nice time to make love, even a quickie.” 

“We will have another long morning again soon I promise.” He caressed her breast and kissed it. It was all very pleasant. He stroked her inner thigh; she parted her legs and pulled him on top of her.

“I’m ready but you have to do all the work this morning.” She relaxed back and let him have his way with her. That is not to say she did not enjoy it. She enjoyed every second, as he worked quickly. Until they both came with gentle moans.

 

“Thank you, Peachy. That was lovely.” He sighed. He held her to him, now as surprised that she could be a passive lover as he was to find she could be an aggressive one. He liked all these sides she had. Was it because she was older, had she come to appreciate a wider range of sex.

“What’s on your mind? Still stressed?” She rubbed the back of his neck. He was obviously thinking.

“You have so many…umm…sensual moods. I like that. It’s always different.” 

“If you don’t have a little variety the passion can go stale. I like that term sensual moods.”

“I like not letting the passion go stale.” He kissed her deeply and wished he didn’t have to leave for the audition in 20 minutes, not even time for another quickie.

 

~~~ 

“I’m not sure what you are supposed to say to someone before an audition.” Peachy said standing on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek as they stood by the door. He was ready to go dressed casually in jeans and blue shirt that complimented his coloring.

“Good luck is fine. Having you here this morning has been great and not just the sex, the company and moral support.” Scotch hugged her tightly and kissed the top of the head.

“Good Luck then, and I’ll see you off anytime, you know that.” She giggled at the sound of the words she’d chosen squeezing his hand. She could tell how excited he was about this audition, like a kid. He’d told her over a bowl of cereal how much he wanted this part and she did hope he got it.

 

“When will I see you again?” He asked sounding almost despondent. “I won’t be home till late tonight or maybe late tomorrow morning.”

“Scotch you make it sound like you are going trekking in the Amazon for a year!”

“I just feel like a silly schoolboy with you. I can’t wait to see you again when we are apart. I’m afraid you’ll be gone.” He looked wistfully into her eyes.

“Don’t worry I’ll be around, I’m not sure you can get rid of me so easily at this point. Why don’t we plan on you coming to my place for dinner tomorrow at 5 o’clock that will give you time to rest up.”

“That’ll be a long wait, but I love the sound of you wanting me rested.” He laughed his lovable laugh like she had wanted him too.

“Now go or you’ll be late and I’m sure that won’t bode well, even for a talent like yourself.” She smiled and he gave her his odd look as if he wasn’t sure what she knew. But he gave her a final quick kiss picked up his messenger bag and walked out the door.

 

Peachy watched him drive away in the clear calm morning. The house seemed oddly silent without him. He’s asked her if she would keep an eye on Blackie in case he was back late or not till tomorrow and told her she could stay here as long as she wanted. She walked with Blackie on the beach feeling very alone with her thoughts. He’d said he loved her. She was not sure how deeply he meant it but nor did she think he’d said it lightly. She tried to define her feelings about him. He was, kind and caring as a person and a lover (God what a lover!). Scotch made her heart flutter and her knees weak. Sometimes all she had to do was look at him for that to happen.

 

They made each other laugh and had fun but also could be quiet with each other. They had good conversations too. She was still a bit hesitant about the age difference and his life style; she still knew nothing much about it. But he didn’t know hers either. As many things as they had revealed to each other there were so many left to learn. She gazed out to the horizon line where the ocean met the sky. It seemed like forever away, like the future. Blank. Her future with Scotch would stay blank if she didn’t make some choices. He wouldn’t wait forever, if she didn’t let him in, he would get tired of standing there and leave. He might act like he didn’t but she was sure he had plenty of other offers from younger women.

Was she ready to take the risk of being hurt, opening her heart when lasting love was never certain? She hoped she was ready to try; she wanted to be. She hadn’t even considered such a thing in years. She had to admit she cared about this man. A lot. Had emotions she hadn’t allowed herself in years. She just had to get to the place where she felt freer to tell him and risk a future heartbreak.

~~~ 

As he drove to the city Scotch could not stop thinking about Peachy. He found it interesting she had been concerned he not think she only liked him for his youth, but that she thought he was caring and liked being with him. He had never realized how sexy a woman her age could be, though he had heard things. He liked discovering how many sides she had. Some of it he did think was due to her age. She’d had time for more experiences. Of course she’d also had time to let all the hurt settle in as well. She was opening up a little more and he still was aware he had to tread carefully. He had to find a way to convince her of his intensions and try to win her. But not like a prize, she was a jewel he would cherish everyday. He wanted her to stay in his life; she was becoming his anchor in his sometimes-stormy sea, though she was not aware of it yet. She helped him balance and see what was good: both serious and silly. He loved that about her. He loved her. He needed her to stay in his life

~~~ 

 

Peachy's day seemed endless and empty without him there or the possibility he might pop in to see her. She settled down at the piano to work on some music she had been writing. She could not get him out of her mind, his beautiful face and smile. His strong yet gentle hands. The special way he treated her. Like she was the most captivating woman in the world. And he was slowly but surely captivating her.

~~~ 

Later that evening as she walked into his place with Blackie, the phone rang. She wondered if she should answer it. She wondered if it was Scotch and she realized they had never exchanged phone numbers. It stopped and then started to ring again. So she picked it up.

“Hello?” She said hesitantly, she realized she didn’t know his friends name either, the owner of the house.

“Glad I got you babe. I’m missing you.” 

Her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. 

“I am missing you too. Imagine that. How did things go?” 

“Great, Great, I think. I have to go to one of those awful smooze get-togethers. I needed a little cheer before that.”

“I hate crap like that too. I’m happy your audition went well.” 

“I was pleased with it and there’s something else on the table now also.” 

“When are you heading back?” 

“Tomorrow morning. I didn’t really want to come to this thing tonight but I need to meet some of these people and it may go late. I’m already exhausted and as much as I want to be back there with you it’s safer to stay and drive back in the morning.”

“Yes, I’d rather you be safe than drive when you are too tired.” She felt badly for him, she wished she could give him a hug. She could hear the exhaustion in his voice and she wondered if this was common for him as an actor to have such draining days. She was sure it was hard on the emotions as well as the body.

“So how was your day? What did you do without me?” He laughed as he asked it and she could imagine the look on his face as he said it and it made her smile. “Were you lonely?”

“Oh not at all. I had Blackie to entertain me.” And she laughed as well. “You know one dogs the same as another!”

He laughed again knowing she was teasing him. 

“God I wish I was there with you instead of here.” 

“Don’t sound so sad. I’ll see you tomorrow at dinner. It’ll be nice.” 

“It just seems so far away. Do you want me to come over as soon as I get back?” 

“I may want to see you but I have some things to do, and calls to make in the morning, so better wait till dinner time and you’ll need to rest up too.” They both laughed at that. She could tell his mood was lightening.

“It was good to talk to you. I’m glad you answered.” 

“I was trying to figure out what to do about Blackie. Even with that nice kennel set up I was worried about leaving him with no one nearby.”

“If you want to stay there with him you can, but he’ll be fine if you leave him.”

“Maybe I will stay here and keep him inside with me, but then leave early.” 

“Does that mean you are lonely without me?” 

“Perhaps just a tiny bit. Lover Boy.” 

“Just a tiny bit?” 

“OK a lot.” She heard voices in the background. 

“I gotta go, love. Sweet dreams.” He said and made a kissy sound.

“You too.” She answered and made one back 

When they hung up. She realized they still didn’t have each other’s phone numbers. But happy she had gotten to speak to him before going to sleep. She curled up in the big bed alone with Blackie on the floor beside her and once again fell asleep thinking about Scotch and wishing he were with her.

 

His apartment in the city seemed like a hotel to him. Sterile and empty. The housekeeper had been in so everything was tidy and polished. Talking to Peachy had made his long night easier. He had been so pleased to hear her cheerful voice. He got into his lonely bed longing to have her beside him and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of her.

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retreiving this story from where it is, has been a bit more complex than i thought it would be. I'm glad a few people seem to be enjoying it :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabloids let the cat out of the bag so to speak - each one of them catches a glimps of one when they are out seperatly that morning...and there they are on the beach for all the world to see and with none to flattering descriptions.   
> He arrives with floweres and Shakespeare in hand hoping the paperazzi and his lying by omition haven't blown the whole deal already.  
> It is the moment of truth...

~*~

 

She stood impatiently in line at the grocery store the next morning, (she hated food shopping), her eyes wandered over the magazines and tabloids. Celaberty Stalker caught her eye. The photo looked somehow familiar; she snatched it up, hoping no one saw her looking at such trash.

It was she and Scotch on the beach with a huge headline. 

“A Bloom for A Penny (details pg. 5)” She hastily opened it up and read: 

“Actor Orlando Bloom has been spotted at the Jersey shore with Art Financer Penelope (Penny) Lovejoy, who is at least 10 years his SENIOR. What strange passion has led them to each other? Details to come.”

There was another photo of them kissing in the sand. 

Oh Crap! Was that who he really was? Was her young man Scotch really famous actor Orlando Bloom! She felt like a fool but it would make more sense if it were true. All her questions he’d seemed to think she should know the answer to, what he did, and his scar. She didn’t get to the movies much, but she remembered him now as Legolas in Lord of the Rings. He didn’t resemble Legolas now at all, she would have never guessed. And that newer historical film Kingdom of Heaven, a date had taken her to see that but she’d spent the whole movie trying to fight him off. She had just spent some very intimate time with a man whose real name she didn’t know. Did he realize that or think she was playing dumb for some ulterior motive. She sincerely enjoyed his company and cared about him, and the sex had been to die for. She would remember that (and his sweetness) forever even if he never spoke to her again. But hoped in her heart this wouldn’t be the end.

 

~~ 

Scotch went into the mini market for a few things on the way back to the beach house, he avoided the supper market whenever possible. As he stood waiting he glanced about: a tabloid came under his gaze. A huge photo of himself and Peachy on the beach with his hand on her back was splashed across the front. God He hated these rags!  
He stepped aside and picked up TattleTime with the bold headline: 

“Bloom’n Lovejoy! A May/December Summer Fling”. He opened it up and there was a photo of he and Peachy sharing their first kiss. GOD DAMN paparazzi! This was the part of his acting career he hated nothing was private. He couldn’t even meet a woman without them photographing it.

He read: 

“Is this a rebound romance for recently jilted hottie Orlando Bloom, spotted at a very untrendy New Jersey beach spot with art financer Penelope (Penny) Lovejoy, who is  
quite possibly old enough to be his mother! It’s obvious what she sees in him readers, but what in heavens name does he possibly see in her! She’s ancient! And financial people are as dull as dry toast. Surely there was a stunning model waiting to ease his pain or at least a cute young fan girl! Really Orlando-What are you thinking!”

 

OH MY GOD! He thought. This rag was the worst of the worst. He prayed Peachy hadn’t seen it. Was that her name Penelope Lovejoy? He felt awful he’d never asked her name she’d been content to be called Peachy. Had she thought just what the tabloid said, he’d think she was dull, old, would rather have a teenybopper. Slowly another thought dawned on him. Maybe she really hadn’t known who he was. The things she asked that any fan would know, he had thought she was jesting with him, but other times he had not been so sure. He realized she had always called him Scotch and he’d never mentioned his name or any movies he’d been in, except alluding to Lord of the Rings with a couple comments. He’d been secretly relieved she hadn’t asked constantly about that like some women, nor asked any thing about his bad public breakup. There was a small photo at the bottom of the page of her, Donald Trump and a man listed as the president of the New York Stock Exchange, at a stuffy looking event. He realized she must have a prominent reputation, in her own field. What would this do to her? If she’d seen it already he doubted she’d even speak to him, or give him a chance to apologize. He felt like a heel. He was ashamed of himself, of his greediness for a relation ship that was not about his career, which had caused him to be evasive with her. He was in love with this woman and it was now entirely feasible he had just blown it! Big Time! He may have anyway, but thanks to the TattleTime it had exploded. He was going to have to talk fast and grovel in the dirt. He better pull out some more Shakespeare. She’d seemed to like that and he damn well better play it like his future depended on it (because it did) and with all the passion in his heart. He’d only have one chance and he’d better make the best of it.

 

~~

 

He arrived early for their dinner with a huge bouquet of roses. She was a bit surprised to see him. He was all dressed up in a gray suit and tie with a pale pink shirt, and polished dress shoes.  
When she opened the door he took her hand so she had to step out on the porch. He thought she looked unreal in the late afternoon sun. He handed her the flowers, guided her to a loveseat and got down on his knees, then completely prostrated himself at her feet and kissed them through the opening in her sandals.

How HOT IS THIS! she thought, but what the hell was it about! Her heart was pounding to see him again any way, but this was nearly more than she could handle. He cleaned up well. He was stunning! Her heart ached looking at him.

 

He got back up to his knee and,   
He began- 

 

“Some glory in their birth, some in their skill,   
Some in their wealth some in their body’s force;   
Some in their garments, though new-fangled ill:   
Some in their hawks and hounds, some in their horse:   
And every humor has his adjunct pleasure,   
Wherein it finds a joy above the rest;” 

He looked into her eyes as he said this took her hand before continuing; 

“But these particulars are not my measure’   
All these I better in one general best.   
Thy love is better than high birth to me,   
Richer than wealth, prouder than garments’ cost,   
Of more delight than hawks and horses be,   
And, having thee, of all men’s pride I boast.” 

He smiled at her with longing and she trembled. 

“ Wretched in this alone, that thou mayst take   
All this away, and me most wretched make.” 

 

He ended with a sigh and kissed her hand. Her eyes were tearing it was so beautiful.  
Yes this was Orlando Bloom she realized. He was a consummate actor, but he was not being insincere. She knew he truly felt each word. But why now? Why like this?

“ I beg your forgiveness in advance and pray you will still condescend to let me in your house when you hear my confession.” He gave her a pleading gaze.  
She hated to break the mood but he obviously was experiencing some torment, even if imagined. She pulled him gently beside her, placing the flowers on the table.  
“That was lovely beyond words, but what’s to confess what sin did you commit?” She questioned him.

He hung his head.   
“The worst- lying by omission. I was evasive about who I am and what I do.” He pulled a page of newsprint from his pocket. “I saw this today.” He spread the pages from the tabloid before her.

Wow. It’s worse than the one she had seen she thought reading it. Then told him,  
“I saw Celerity Stalker today. It was not so harsh though, and you’re right I didn’t realize who you were till then. I only really saw you in Lord of the Rings and I didn’t recognize you now compared to that. You must think I live in a cave!”

“No, I liked that about you. The man I am is the man you’ve seen. I was so happy you liked me for me, not my money or fame. I was greedy and didn’t want to lose that. Now I may have lost it all.” He turned and looked into her eyes. “ This will only be another embarrassment to my public face, but what will it do to your reputation. I didn’t give you a choice by withholding information. Now I’ve made you part of a tabloid scandal. And I don’t think any of those negative things about you, I can’t even repeat them out loud.” He hung his head again and she thought he would cry. He was totally vulnerable in this moment. Contrite. 

“Oh, Lover Boy, I’ve had a little bad press before. Most people in my field don’t even read the tabloids let alone believe them.” She put her hand on his chin and tilted his face back up so she could look in his eyes as she told him,  
“That was so romantic… Orlando.” Then she embraced him. He had opened up his soul to her. She knew it would be her turn soon.

“Now can we have make-up sex, Penny?” he asked hopefully and kissed her.

“I wasn’t aware we’d had a fight. And this doesn’t mean we don’t have a lot to discuss later.” She kissed him back.

 

~*~


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the after math of discovering true identities- they talk about carreas a bit an she plays him a peice of music she wrote

~*~

 

She led him into her bedroom and he started to speak.  
“Sshhhh.” She whispered putting her finger to his lips. She unbuttoned his jacket and removed it and then his tie, pulling him down briefly to kiss him. She started to unbutton his shirt. He really looked stunning; she loved a man who could wear pink. She slipped of his shirt. Examining how wonderful he looked in the late afternoon sun, as it filtered through the shade. His body so strong and his face so sweet. Thinking how romantic he had been, how romantic he was. No man had done anything like that for her. It had been a bit over-the–top but it had also been a huge turn on. He was an exceptional man in every way. His pants were now undone and she dropped them, he was wearing sexy gray/pink pinstripe silk boxers underneath. (He must have the best gay stylist in all NYC.) She was excited already. Kneeling she untied his shoes (he even had pink socks, sexy) and helped him out of them and his pants. Fighting with herself to take it slow. She wanted to remember every second of this. She had never made love to a man in this bedroom, never even brought one here for sex. It was unspoiled by memories of old lovers, now it would be filled with this time with him. And their truth of knowing each whom the other was.

 

~~~~ 

Their lovemaking was slow and sweet and silent. No sounds were needed. It was sublime.

“Orlando!” She whispered softly.  
“Penny, my love.” He responded. 

 

~~~ 

“That was pretty intense.” She told him, as they lay there spent. 

“Yeah, if I still smoked I’d need a cigarette.” 

“I’m glad you don’t you always smell so nice.” She buried her face in his neck; he was wearing light cologne today.

He nuzzled her back, and kissed her neck making her weak again. “I’m glad you’ve forgiven me. You make me so happy I don’t know what I would have done if you had made me leave.”

“You make me happy to, in ways I haven’t felt, maybe ever. There will be new challenges now though.”

“I hope it’s nothing that can’t be overcome, Penny.” 

“So do I, Orlando.” 

 

~~~ 

 

They had gotten dressed so they could eat. Orlando just in his trousers and pink shirt, leaving it loose and open. Penny pulling back on the lavender sundress.

 

“You realize this is strange for me to suddenly realize you are a famous actor. I did wonder that something might be up when it didn’t seen you had any financial hardships, but I thought maybe it was old family money.”

“No my family was pretty average when it came to that, we were far from rich but didn’t want for anything we needed and there was money for acting school. So that all paid off my career has grown and so has my bank account.” He laughed as if amazed by his success.

“I’m glad it seems you are managing it well and not wasting it all.” She said playfully.

“I occasionally indulge myself but realize it is foolish to spend in excess. I do treat my mom and sister to things often though.”

“I think that’s nice but I know already that’s the caring kind of person you are.” He gave his shy boyish smile as she said that.

“They are the best family a guy could have. They taught me a lot about dealing with women.”

“I’ll have to thank them for that then, for teaching you so well.” He blushed just a bit at that.

“So what about your money Peachy?” He asked using his old nickname for her.

“Mine started out as family money, but that gave me the opportunity to learn and make a few mistakes along the way with out becoming a total failure. I try to help others out when I can, run some free seminars, support some arts centers financially. I don’t take for granted the start that money gave me. And a lot of the work I do is with artists so I do enjoy it.”

“I can see you do.” It was visible in the way she talked about it. “What about you music? Why did you give it up as a career?”

“I decided I wasn’t quite into it enough. I didn’t want to do what people were asking of me creatively, wanting me to only play classics and none of my own music. You probably get some similar issues as an actor.” He was nodding his head at that.

“Sometimes it’s hard to choose what you want to do creatively versus what people are telling you is your best career move. Do you ever want to try it again?”

“At my age? Don’t think so, but on the other hand I am in the position to give up a lot of my investment work and finance my musical projects. It has occurred to me at times when my life gets crazy, but that world has its own craziness.”

“All creative worlds do.” He agreed shaking his head knowingly. “Play me something, Peachy. Anything you’d like to play, classical or your own.” He asked leaning forward eagerly. They had finished eating and had just been sitting talking at the table.

 

She got up slowly and went to the piano. She sat down carefully after gesturing for him to sit on the sofa. She thought for a brief moment of what to play and to get her head there. Then she began to play “Fur Elise” by Beethoven. It was sweet and playful and haunting to her as she let it flow from her fingers.

Orlando watched her intently. She seemed to be in another place as she was that other morning when he had come upon her playing. She was focused on it completely. He realized acting was like that. He could not look away as she played; she was riveting, the sunlight fading away in the window behind her. She was more beautiful like this than he had ever seen her (except maybe when they’d just made love). He couldn’t help smiling at her obvious love of playing and her passion for it. He was rather disappointed when the short piece ended. But then she looked over to him and returned his smile with her own, pleased that he was pleased.

“Will you now play me something you wrote? I enjoyed what I heard from you the other day.”

She thought about it considering her options and how much she should reveal. Playing something she wrote was like stripping away her façade leaving her open.

“OK…” She got up and removed some pages from the bench even though she thought she could remember it already. “This is something I’ve been working on just this past week so it’s not finished but I want to share it with you.”

“Wow, I’m honored you would do that.” And he was because he knew sharing a work in progress with him showed a huge amount of trust and because he had assumed everything thing she had written was years ago, never though about her still writing music. “Does it have a name?”

“It’s called “the Edge of the Beach” and it’s … it’s for you…about you… about us…. I’ll just play it.”

Her heart pounded and she took a deep breath to center her self, she was about to lay it all on the line with this maybe more than with her confessions. She sat very still then suddenly began to play, emotion flowing from her fingers.

 

He sat in stunned silence as she began. She had written music for him no one had ever done a thing like that for him ever before. It made his heart flutter with joy. The first few bars had been slow but quickly built in pace and volume. He was imagining Blackie knocking her in the water and could hear the splashing of the water that day and the other times they all played in the waves like kids. It sounded free, next came a section of hesitancy and calm, the thought of the times they had just stood or sat there watching the waves and the sun. And when they kissed there. His breathing became harder, he was feeing their relationship through her music and it awed him. He could sense the passion building in it as in their relationship, at points backing down, and then building again. It climaxed in a stirring end that left him knowing the passion she had for him without her having said a word. He thought he might cry he was so moved.

 

Penny was afraid to look at him as her music ended, that had been difficult for her, how would he feel now that she had exposed herself, or worse would he not have gotten it at all. It was now the moment of truth. She raised her head and met his gaze. He had a tear in it and it broke free and ran down his cheek.

Rarely was Orlando stunned to silence but he was now. Afraid she might interpret that as indifference, he stood up and went to her where she sat and warmly embraced her. Penny felt his heart pounding in his chest as he held her against him. It matched the racing of the own. He sat down on the bench beside her and kissed her. Her heart was his.  
“You know I love you and now I know you love me too.” His eyes still glistening with tears and he saw hers were too. He held her realizing how hard that had been for her and how important it had been to him. 

 

~*~


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk about the problems fans and fame bring to a relationship and...  
> more smut and sex - but they are falling in love

~*~

CH. 18

 

“That was more special than I can tell you.” Orlando told her after regaining a little composure. “The most special thing anyone has done for me in these times when everyone tells me how special, beautiful and talented I am.”

“I’m glad you understood it. It was scary for me to share it.” Penny told him looking into his eyes.

“I know and that is part of what made it so special, that you were willing to share it with me in spite of it being difficult. You are my jewel, Penny, my treasure.” He kissed her forehead sweetly.

“You are my melody in my heart, Orlando. Perceptive of what I can’t say in words.” She wanted to sit here like this forever she felt so close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back absorbing his warmth and energy. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead again. It was so touching.

The room became fully dark around them and they sat holding each other. Finally they got up and went back to the bedroom. Making love had never been so sweet for either of them.

 

~~~ 

I was after midnight and they sat in the living room drinking tea and eating cookies. There was only a soft small light on. They were both in a mellow mood after all that had passed between them the last few hours.

“Those girls on the boardwalk that first day, they recognized you didn’t they. It wasn’t just our behavior was it?” Peachy asked.

“No I think they knew who I was.” He agreed. 

“That must be hard, always having people know who you are.” 

“It can be stressful at times when I want to be alone or have time with my friends. I do try my best to be kind because I also realize my fans are part of my success.” He smiled and continued. “That’s what I liked so much about us. It wasn’t about who I was, you didn’t want to have sex with me right away because of my fame. Though I think you had trouble on account of my good looks and charm.” They both laughed.

“Yes, Lover Boy, those were hard to resist. Do many women really make you offers?”

“More than you would care to hear and now you will have to deal with that, which I’m sorry for. I’d stop it if I could believe me. It’s creepy at times, girls wanting to do intimate things with you when you don’t know them nor they you except in movies and magazines.” He shook his head.

“I’ll try to be understanding if you don’t take them up on the offers.” 

“I can’t say I never have but not often and not recently. It’s not my style, as much as you may think I have sex on the brain.” He winked at her. “That’s because of you and how much I was drawn to you from that first moment we met.” Scotch told her with his boyish grin.

 

“You are so cute.” Ummm, he was way more than that sitting there in just his silk boxers. Sexy body for her to view. How did she get so lucky to have this young man interested in her? Cupid was strange.

“You are so cute too.” She had put on a mini Kimono and he couldn’t help looking at her sexy legs. “I should also say this, though while we are talking about the fans, some of them are very sweet and kind give me presents and ask for a hug, are happy if I’m happy, but…there are the crazy ones too who say nasty things about my girlfriend even if she is standing there. A few of these women and girls are going to call you awful names. It’s not a maybe… it will happen and be fueled by the worst of the tabloids. I want you to be prepared for that, at least by knowing it’s coming. I’ve lost girlfriends this way.” He sounded a little frustrated.

“I’ll try my best. I guess I won’t know till it happens.” 

“So are you willing to be my girlfriend then?” He asked eagerly with his happy puppy face.

“I thought I was after all we’ve done. Though it is a weird word once you are out of your teens.”

“I just wanted to be sure. And it is a weird word.” He noticed she was distracted again as was she as he watched her uncross her legs and lean toward him.

 

God what a body. Peachy couldn’t get enough of him tonight. She moved up close and started rubbing his chest. Loving the smooth hardness of it and definition of the muscles and the tattoo. Yum! She traced it with her fingers after shifting his waistband to reveal it completely.

“What is it about the tattoo Peachy?” 

He’d noticed before she seemed enthralled by it. 

“Umm… I think it’s that I’ve always found that place sexy on a man and now you have decorated it, drawing attention to it.” She slid her had around his hip and moved in to kiss the skin where the tattoo was, tracing it with her tongue. He was instantly erect again as her check brushed him and he moaned. She pressed her lips to the silk loving the feel of it and him beneath her lips. He twisted his fingers in her hair and thrust up his hips. She opened her mouth and surrounded him through the fabric letting it get wet with her mouth. He was starting to squirm. She pulled her face away a little, “Are you ready for more, Scotch?”

“Oh God yes please.” 

“What should I do, Lover Boy?” She asked, devilishly winking at him. 

“Anything you want to do.” His voice was pleading. 

“Do you want me to go down on you?” His eyes were closed and his breathing rapid.

“Yes take me in you mouth, suck me off.” She pealed off the boxers. Damn he had a nice c0ck. She took the head between her lips and licked the tip tasting him, then taking him in further. The feel of him in her mouth made her squirm as well. Plus he had started caressing her leg with his one hand giving her chills all up and down her spine. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock as she worked her lips and tongue. Taking him as deep as she could which wasn’t completely, but he was enjoying it by the sounds he made. She took away her mouth and he gasped. Looking helpless, but she moved to straddle him and guided him inside her, sinking down slowly first just the head, then a bit more, savoring the feel of how hard he was. Suddenly he groaned loudly and he thrust his hips up hard to meet her. And she cried out as his full length filled her quickly.  
“Hot damn, boy.” She gasped and moaned. 

“Do me hard woman.” He thrust up as she road him watching his pleasure and he grabbed her hips to help her move against him. “I love it when you ride me.”

“I love to ride you.” 

 

~~~~ 

She screamed in delight as they pounded their bodies together, and he growled with desire. She slipped off him and turned to lay flat of her stomach parting her legs, so he could climb between them. He knew just what she wanted.

“Oh babe I love this position.” 

“So do I.” She felt his torso press into her back as he entered her teasing and slow now that the situation was changed. Then he pulled out and whispered in her ear…

“Are you sure you want it.” She whimpered in her need. “I guess you don’t and I should stop, but he was reaching his hand to finger her clit and letting his erection press against her ass.

“Oh, have no doubt, I want it.” She managed at last wondering how he was controlling himself now. He kissed her neck making her tremble.

“How much?” He flicked his finger just the right way as he said this making her groan deep in her throat.

“More than I have ever wanted a man.” 

“Is that what this is about? It’s very submissive for you.” He asked close to her ear in a sensuous voice.

“I want to feel you inside me this way, I desire you, I trust you.” She was frustrated at his teasing yet powerless against it as he continued to tickle her clit and kiss her neck and shoulders. Then he set to work on her ear with his tongue. She squirmed under him and pressed her hips back moaning in anticipation as she started to cum, she felt her wetness down her thighs and on his hand.

 

“Now you want it.” It was a statement, not a question. 

Then he entered her again gently and smoothly: to his entire length. She sighed with relief and did he as well. He rested there a moment before starting to move his hips in an erotic manner. She didn’t think she had ever been this aroused. He felt even harder than he had been minutes ago and this position got her in places none other did. He seemed aware of this and kept managing to hit them again and again as she mewed with ecstasy, clutching the cushions as she came screaming loudly. He pumped a few more times and she felt him withdraw and he came on her bottom and back making her shudder in new delight.

“I’m glad you liked that.” He lay back heavily on top of her but it was just right.

“You are excellent, Scotch, excellent.” She gasped trying still to catch her breath. It was wonderful to have him warm against her like this. She made a purring sound deep in her throat.

“I’m so glad we enjoy each other this way. I’m glad you love to make love.” He rubbed her shoulders and thighs in delightful after play as he nuzzled her neck. “I really love you.” He whispered. She purred. Contented.

 

~*~


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wee bit of morning sex,they make plans for their first proper date, talk about Peachy's financial groupies as they sit on the beach and enjoy each ohers copmany and talk of the accident that cause the scar down his back

~*~

Ch. 19

 

Peachy blinked her eyes open to see Scotch standing near the window, looking out to the ocean.

 

“Are you going to waste that?” Peachy asked looking at him standing there stretching his naked body.

“Waste what?” He asked back turning to face her completely 

“That glorious morning hard-on?” 

He blushed a little as if he hadn’t noticed it. 

“Umm… I didn’t think you would want it after last night.”

“Oh I want it if you want to let me have it.” She told him wickedly. 

“I love it when you say things like that.” He jumped back on the bed and moved besides her.

 

~~~ 

“I want to take you on a date.” Orlando said to her after breakfast. 

“A date?” Penny questioned. 

“We’ve never gone on a proper going out date, like the movies or a restaurant. So can I take you, after all you did say last night you were my girlfriend.”

“I would have said anything last night, Lover Boy.” But she smiled to be sure he knew she was teasing.

“I bet you would have. I should have asked something big.” He made a disappointed face. “I guess I missed the boat on that one.” He made a mock frown. “But you haven’t answered. Can I take you out in public or are you ashamed of you young trophy guy?” He teased back.

“I’m not ashamed of you at all young man.” She grinned at his cute remark. “You can take me out anytime you want to ask me.”

“Do you know any good places? Not too public. I’d like to avoid too much attention so we can enjoy each others company.”

“There is a Retro movie house not far and a nice low key restaurant. So we could do both if you’d like.”

“I could make a cheeky comment but I’ll refrain, lest you change your mind.” He kissed her softly with affection. “It’s really not all about the sex.”

“I know it’s not.” 

 

~~~~ 

 

They spent most of the day on the beach with Blackie. And she was struck again how much pleasure she took in these times they had with each other. Fun and carefree. Though she was now not the least shy to rub lotion on his body, but she still enjoyed it just as much, maybe more now there was no need to be hesitant around him. Her sweet, sexy, stunning young man; who for some reason thought she was a sweet sexy older woman.

There were few people on the beach as usual, only those who lived along the road. They had brought an umbrella today for shade. He loving rubbed more lotion on her back and cuddled her like they were teenage sweethearts. She truly hoped most of this would stay and they could weather recent revelations.

 

~~~ 

“Just so you know. I occasionally get fan type offers as well.” She told him as the sat there.

“Really? Not that I think no one would make you an offer, don’t get me wrong on that but fans?”

“I think of them as financial groupies and career climbers. It’s just as icky, maybe worse when you not sure if a guy is just looking for a way to make money from tips he thinks I’ll give him if he sleeps with me, or he’s looking to further his career by making contacts. At least with you, you know its cause they think you are a sexy talented young man.”

“But they also think sometimes I’ll sweep them off their feet and marry them, though some are looking for an in to the movie business. And you, Peachy, must be talented at what you do or those men wouldn’t know who you were to think you could help them.” He gave her a loving glance. “ But I understand and I’ll try not to freak if I meet any.”

“They usually are more discrete and I’ve never had one call a current boyfriend I had a bastard or such.”

“I guess fame in any field is odd and has some of the same issues. Do you work a lot of long hours? Or are they standard?” he questioned.

“Sometimes they can be long and I have to go to terrible smooze-fests too. So I understood completely where you were coming from the other night.” She looked at how relaxed he was now. “Do you often have such days?”

“A lot when something is going on then, a lot of down time, like now. But you don’t know how happy I am about the time and place it came now. I would never have met you otherwise or gotten to know you so well.” He gave he a knowing grin and trailed his hand down her arm giving her chills in spite of the heat.

 

~~~ 

“Will you tell me about the accident that caused this?” She asked him, running her fingers lightly down the scar along his spine. “It was one of those things that first day on the beach with you that it seamed you thought I should know.”

“Yeah, it’s something most fans have at least heard of being there.” He sighed and shook his head.

“Oh God, it was so stupid! We’d had some beers and decided to go muck about on the roof. When I fell and the first moments after, I was sure I was going to die. All the people rushing around me and the sirens. I hadn’t been much for praying before but believe me I prayed then. When I woke up and the doctor told me I might never walk, I won’t lie I cried. I cried on and off for days as I stared at the ceiling. Happy to be alive yet terrified of how my life would be if I couldn’t ever walk, what would I do… all the acting dreams would need to be abandoned. I think God gave me a small miracle by letting me WALK out of that hospital less than a month later and go film LOTR. Both of those things changed my life and how I think and who I am as a person.” She took his hand she could sense his fright in remembering. “I value my life and my health and my friends now it a way I never did before and would not have had it never happened.” He had a serious pensive expression.

“You are a brave man. I don’t know if I could have bore it and the recovery. Sad how sometimes it’s the awful things that shape us so greatly.” She rubbed her hand gently along his spine.

“But they make us who we are. And you would have managed, it’s all you can do in a situation like that.” He hugged her. “Thank you for caring and being such a good friend so soon.”

 

~*~


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have their first real date, dinner at a seaside resturant with outdoor deck, slow dancing and a little bit of foot kink under the table and some "fun" in the car before the movie.

~*~

 

Ch. 20

 

Peachy laughed and sang some bits of songs as she got ready carefully. This was so sweet of her young man to think of something like this. Men asked her out often but none with such thought and sincerity as her Scotch. Maybe because they were already close but this was special and exciting for her. She’d be sad when it was over.

 

Scotch picked Peachy up in his car for their “date” and she directed him to the restaurant.

It was on one of the back bays and they got a table in a secluded area of the outdoor deck and ordered frozen strawberry daiquiris.

“It was sweet of you to take me out like this.” She told him. 

“I want us to do some “normal” couple stuff. Not just go to the beach or stay in all the time and have sex, Though, I do love the sex.” She blushed a little at the look he gave her as he said that.

“Oh, we’ve done other things but I’m glad for this. It’s the first date I’ve really wanted to go on in at least a couple years. You are not doing it to try to take advantage of me in any way. You have no career or financial motives and you’ve already seduced me. It’s clear.”

“I can still seduce you.” He told her in a sexy low voice. 

“Yes, but I’m already on board with that plan.” She eyed him over her drink. It was so sweet it was nearly gone and he ordered more when the waitress approached.

A band was playing in the corner of the deck with space for dancing. 

“Come dance with me Orlando.” She asked holding out her hand to him. He stood and took it and they walked onto the floor.

The song was slow and he wrapped his arm around her in an almost protective embrace. Penny sighed against the warmth of him. His fingers intertwined hers; his hand was soft yet manly. She so loved his hands and shivered at his touch on the small of her back.

“Are you ok, love?” He asked softly, pulling her nearer to him. 

“Ummm… this is lovely.” She mumbled as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder and placed her hand on the back of his neck feeling his silky hair. They started to move together gracefully, not like the drunken sway of their first time dancing together. He held her closer and she looked into his melting chocolate eyes. He was so sweet, so beautiful, as they made their way around the floor. She could hear his heartbeat as she leaned her head into his chest. There was nowhere else she would rather be than dancing with him. I was utterly romantic!

“It’s perfect.” he whispered to her hair as if reading her thoughts. He rubbed his hand seductively up and down her back making her break out in goose bumps. He swung her around with graceful movements. Running her fingers through his hair she held his head bringing it down and tipped hers up to his. Their gaze met and he knew just what she was looking for. He placed a slow warm kiss on her lips letting his linger and just barely caressing her lips with his tongue. She opened her lips to his tongue and felt its wet warmth in hers, still sweet with the fruity drink. Of one accord they unclasped hands and put both arms around each other so their entire bodies met, her leg slipping between his, their dance slowed it’s pace. He caressed her shoulders left bare by the spaghetti strap dress she wore and coped a quick feel of her ass. Penny ran her fingers along the back of his neck and he gave a little moan. He pressed his thigh more firmly between hers. She wanted to stay like this forever. It was the most erotic dance she had ever had. She felt as one with him safe and satisfied, as he rocked her in his arms. When their lips finally parted they were breathing hard and he laid his cheek on her head.

“You are the sexiest woman I’ve ever know.” 

 

When they got back to the table their drinks were there and Scotch and Peachy both took huge gulps as they sat back down.

“You have to drive don’t forget.” 

“I do but I already know I can hold my alcohol much better than you dear.” He smirked playfully at her.

“Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?” 

“Maybe… but I thought you just said a few minutes ago you were on board with that idea.” He grasped her hand bringing her fingers to his lips for a lingering kiss.

“Oh I am, but I may have to give it a twist.” He looked at her curiously but just then their meal arrived.

Peachy was feeling tipsy already but the second drunk seemed sweeter than the first and she drank it quickly as they started to eat and chat about more mundane things. The fire of the dance cooling a bit. They watched the sun start to set over the bay, as the gulls swooped low over the water. The gentle salty breeze mixed with the smell of the food. The atmosphere was enticing.

“It’s beautiful here. I like ocean areas like this, so different than tropical ones.” She watched his lovely face as he closed his eyes for a moment and savored the pleasant breeze blowing across the deck.

“I always was so excited to come here when I was a kid and still adore it.” She took his hand. “More now than in years because I’ve been sharing it with you.” He opened his eyes and was staring directly into hers. She felt a strange jolt down to her toes. God he looked delicious; AND AFTER THAT DANCE SHE COULD BARELY RESIST RIPPING HIS CLOTHES OFF RIGHT HERE!

 

She slipped her shoe off under the table and ran her foot up his leg. He gave her a startled look. She sensuously took a bite of shrimp scampi and licked the sauce off her lips, giving him a seductive gaze.

“Wow.” He whispered. She ran her foot up his inner thigh and pressed it gently against his groin. “Oh bloody hell.” He gasped, trying to conceal his desire. “What are you doing?” She wiggled her toes a little feeling his hardness grow then slowly trailed her foot back down his leg.

“Just checking to make sure you still find me desirable.” Penny gave him a wink.

“No need to check on that. Now how am I supposed to finish eating?” He looked distracted and ran his hand through his hair.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll manage sexy, just think about desert.” And she gave him another wink and took another slow bite of food.

She made him suffer through the chocolate mouse after the meal teasing him a couple more times with her toes. Licking chocolate slowly off the spoon in a suggestive manner. He left the restaurant with an awkward gait.

Scotch looked relieved when they got in the car and he pulled her over and started kissing her deeply and feeling her up. “What do you say we skip the movie and head home for more dessert?”

“And end our first “real” date early? No way young man.” She told him sternly. He made a frustrated sound. “Put your seat back a little.” She started un-tucking his shirt and rubbing her hands under it.

“What, …what are you doing?” He stammered as she started to kiss his tummy. 

“I think you know.” She undid the button on his pants. “Unless you don’t want me to, that is.” She raised her eyebrow at him in question. He was glancing out the windo to see if anyone was around.

“Shit, bloody hell, I want it, but…” He stopped; she had freed him from his restrictive pants and he stood alert. As her tongue touched him he could no longer hold back. “Oh, woman, suck me.” He pushed the seat back and pushed his c0ck into her waiting mouth. She took in the head and ran her tongue around it slowly lingering over the small opening to taste his pre cum. She took him deep into the back of her throat sucking smoothly. He groaned under her attention. She worked on him lying across the consol; his one hand in her hair helping to work her head and his other hand groped her ass and thigh. “That feels so good, babe.” She stroked her hand across his belly and reached into his pants to play with his balls. It didn’t take long until she could tell he was close. She looked up to see his pleased yet tense expression.

“It’s here babe. “ She readied herself for she would have to let him cum in her mouth like this. He moaned gutturally as she felt him release in the back of her mouth as he thrust in deeply at the final moment. She suppressed her instincts and swallowed as his warm liquid hit the back of her throat. She continued to suck lightly for a few moments a she listened to his heavy breathing and soft moans. She snuggled his groin pressing her cheek against him as he relaxed. “No one can do that like you.” He looked at the small space of the car and how light out it still was. “But I can’t do much for you. “

“Oh I can wait for my dessert but I’ll expect an extra helping for being so good and patient.” She trailed kisses across his belly and he pulled her up to kiss him, sucking her tongue and running his lasciviously along her lips.

“I love to taste my cum on your lips. I’ll make sure it’s the best dessert you ever had. You’ll be so full you’ll burst.”

“I’m looking forward to being so full.” She was so turned on she could have screamed,  
but she smiled at him instead. She debated with herself on asking him to finger fuck her but decided against it; it would be better to wait.

 

~*~


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and steemy- what happends after a dinner like that in a nearly empty theater...they haven't even gotten home yet!

~*~

 

Ch. 21 

 

The movie playing at the theater was “Casablanca” a true romantic classic. Scotch bought large popcorn for them to share and they took a seat near the back of the theater.

He stretched his arm and then dropped it across her shoulder as if he were a teenager whose’ advances might be rebuffed. Soon they were making out like teens and this time she was happy her date wouldn’t leave her alone. His kisses were sweet and she melted to them like the butter on the popcorn.

“Sure you don’t want to leave early to get your desert?” He asked again kissing her neck.

“Ummm… tempting but I’m a patient woman. I know it will be all the more delicious if I wait.” She pulled away and sat back in her seat his hand lingering on her knee. She put hers on his and let it travel upwards until he stopped it with his.

“I can’t take that, please.” She left her hand where it was but he let his travel further up her leg.

“I’m not wearing any panties.” she whispered. She could see his turned on look in the flickering light of the screen and he slipped his hand further up her soft thigh. When he was nearly close enough to tell she closed her legs on his hand.

“Oh babe, let me touch you.” He kissed her deeply and tried to move his hand. She forced it away back to her knee. She didn’t want him to know how wet she was. “Oh, please, you sucked me off in the car! No need to be shy now.” He rubbed her neck, which he knew turned her on. They were nearly alone in the theater. He moved in for the kill and started kissing her neck aggressively moving his hand back up her legs. She tried to force them together but it was useless. He had her in that power less state. She relaxed and parted her legs for him. He circled his fingers between her upper thighs moving slow now that she was willing. His hand arrived at the top; he immediately felt the moisture of her and groaned softly.

“You little mix.” He gasped as he slid his thumb lightly along her lower lips. He worked it skill fully against her making her gasp. “You’re going to have to be quite love.”

Damn him! Bless him! Peachy though squirming in her seat. He knew how loud she could be when he did this to her and how much she loved it and how much she wanted it right now.

“Or do you want me to stop?” He slid a finger inside her and whispered against her throat and kissed it licking at it.

“Oh don’t stop!” She sighed trying to hold in a moan. She was feeling this to her toes. He shifted in his seat to get closer to her nibbling at her shoulder and collarbone as he entered her with two more fingers. She swayed her hips against his hand it felt so delightful. She kissed his neck trying to keep herself quiet.

He worked his hand swiftly knowing this was not the time to make things last too long. There weren’t a lot of people but they still could get caught and he felt himself growing hard. Damn! He wasn’t meaning to get himself so aroused at this, he’d had his turn in the car but he hadn’t realized how Peachy’s lips on his neck and her state of arousal combined with the situation would effect him. He’d never done such and thing and hadn’t counted on this. And it was his own fault! He turned his attentions to Peachy’s ear probing deeply with his tongue and thrusting it in rhythm with his fingers.

She was nearly there so she pulled his mouth to hers to kiss him and stifle her final moans against his lips. She relaxed back in the seat and smiled at him as he slowly removed his fingers sending a final tremor through her. “You are such a naughty boy!”

“I know and you love it.” He grinned wickedly in the low light. She snuggled to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

~*~


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finaly arrive home at the end of the date... I'm sure you might guess what will happen...(more smut)...and he reads her another sonnett...

~*~

 

Ch. 22

 

 

“Whose house are we going to for desert?” He asked as he kissed her where she stood beside the car pressing her back against it.

“Yours so we can check on Blackie before we get too distracted.” 

He grabbed her ass as she turned to get in the car and she slapped him playfully. “Hands to yourself.”

“That’s not what you said a little while ago, nor will you say it later.” 

“You got me in a moment of weakness, it won’t happen again.” She gave him a mock severe look.

“Who are you kidding Peachy.” He laughed as he got in the car and started the engine.

“So what’s for dessert, Lover Boy? The appetizers were delicious!” 

“I could say the same to you, where do you get this from? You are constantly surprising me.”

“I plead the 5th but part of it’s what you bring out in me.” She touched his knee as he pulled the car away.

“I never had a woman let me do such naughty things in public. Do you know how turned on I am babe.” He shot her a suggestive look.

“I can imagine.” She ran her hand up his thigh and watched him squirm. 

 

~~~ 

 

She went into the house and lit some candles in the bedroom. She took of her dress and lay on the bed in just the sexy little slip she had on underneath.

He entered the room and began to undress for her. Aware of her eyes on him as they exchange smoldering looks. He shrugged out of his shirt and let it fall. He began to undo his belt letting his hands linger on his crotch then pulling it off with an exaggerated movement. He massaged his groin as he undid his pants and let them fall.

“Do you want to see it?” He reached his hand inside tantalizing her with his suggestive movement. Then he dropped his boxers and stroked himself to full hardness as he approached the bed. He climbed in and began to kiss and caress her tenderly with slow deliberation, pulling her slip off. He seemed not to miss a single spot. He kissed her ankles and feet and then started sucking on her toes. She’d never had a man do that and had wondered what it was about. Now she knew, her middle was turning to mush and he hadn’t even kissed her there yet. She moaned.

“Do you like this?” He put her toe in his mouth and pulled it out slowly. 

“Oh that’s lovely!” He kissed the bottom of the arch of her foot, giving it a lick while he held it firmly. She shuddered fiercely and the both ticklish and lascivious sensation it gave her. “Oh, I can’t stand it.”

“I’ll move on then.” He started kissing his way back up her legs lifting them to get the sensitive place behind the knees. She squirmed with ticklish delight. As his lips reached her inner thighs she moaned and tensed in anticipation. She was so aroused she knew he could feel her wetness there. He parted her legs widely and smiled up at her.

“Are you enjoying the desert so far?” He asked blowing air across her most sensitive place.

“Oh god yes, it’s yummy.”

“Yes, I’d have to agree.” And her placed a kiss between her legs and licking the moisture. “You’ve been wet like this all night haven’t you?”

“Anticipation is a wonderful thing, now get back to work,” She teased him. “I’ve waited long enough.” She pushed his head back down and she could see his pleased smile and the glint in his eyes, as she did. She gasped as his hair brushed her as she moved his head.

“What, was that love?” 

“Your hair… it felt so good.” He moved his head so it brushed her special place again.

“That?” 

“Danm, yes that.” She whispered. She didn’t know what she wanted to feel there more his hair or his tongue.

“I won’t forget that.” He did it again. 

“Oh Lover Boy…Please!” She shifted her hips up to connect with his mouth as he finally placed it against her waiting body. She held his head against herself and played with his silky hair groaning very loudly to make up for her forced silence earlier. He let his lips explore her and probed with his tongue. Delicately them mar aggressively. It was so amazing she thought she would pass out. Her breathing was hard, rapid and shallow.

“Are you ready?” He asked removing his tongue, face wet from her desire. 

"Yes please quick.” 

He replaced his mouth on her pearl flicking his tongue then he began that lovely sucking and flicking thing he did. Her back arched and her entire body spazemed uncontrollably with her release and she screamed it total ecstasy.

“Oh my frickin’ god.” She gasped as the tremors subsided a little but continued to run through the. He had continued to place little kissed between her legs and along her thighs. As he placed some along her belly she came hard again clutching his hair. He licked and kissed her navel as her organism peaked again and subsided. He laid his cheek on her tummy and caressed her leg with his palm.

“I guess that was pleasing to you then?” He gazed at her with his smoldering brown eyes.

“That’s an understatement.” She managed after another small spasm and a deep breath. She pulled him up and kissed him holding his strong shoulders. He really had an amazing body, so beautiful. He smiled like a puppy that has been praised, and stroked her cheek. He lay besides her feeling the vibrations still running through her body. He knew she still wanted more and he was incredibly turned on by that fact.

“Tell me when you are ready for the next course of desert.” 

She pressed her cheek to his chest listening to his pounding heart again and feeling it as well. She also felt his stunning hard on against her belly. She purred.

“I love it when you make that sound Peachy.” He began rubbing her shoulders and back as she rubbed his. His tan hard chest thrilled her as hands explored it teasing his nipples with her finger tips. She loved how strong he felt under her touch but how gentle he could be. His tender touches began to travel along her arm and side, and he began to recite from Shakespeare propping himself up on one elbow to watch her. His eyes were so warm and inviting.

 

“How oft, when thou, my music, music play’st   
Upon that blessed wood whose motion sounds.” 

(His voice was low and sexy. He took her hand and held it lovingly.) 

“With thy sweet fingers when thou gently sway’st   
The wiry concord that mine ear confounds,” 

(He rubbed her palm with his thumb giving her tingles down her spine. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed just the tips.)

“Do envy those jacks that nimble leap   
To kiss the tender inward of thy hand” 

(He turned her hand and kissed the palm) 

“Whilst my poor lips, which should that harvest reap,” 

(He licked his lips in a seductive manner and his voice became even more alluring as he continued)

“At the wood’s boldness by thee blushing stand!” 

(He gave her that gaze that pierced her soul; shy yet seductive. She was turning to mush)

“To be so tickled they would change their state   
And situation with those dancing chips” 

(His mouth was moist and he placed sensual kisses up her wrist and her forearm.)

 

“O’er whom thy fingers walk with gentle gait,   
Making dead wood more blessed than living lips.” 

(He kissed her fingers again and moved in closer, she could feel his hardness against her body)

“Since saucy jacks so happy are in this,” 

(He rolled over and looked down at her. She was overcome with a smoldering desire. He was close, his mouth was captivating.)

“Give them thy fingers, me thy lips to kiss.” 

(He moved in at these last words and as he finished he placed the most burning kiss on her lips that she had ever experienced)

 

She let out a sigh and shuddered with desire. She rubbed her hands across his shoulders and the firmness of his back. Loving the hot feeling of his flushed skin. Then she cupped his buttocks and pulled him in parting her legs so he could enter her. He looked in to her eyes as he did so watching and she threw her head back and pressed her body tightly to his. Pure passion. Her moans were uncontrollable and his eyes burned with lust and love as he watched her. Her eyes locked into his and she felt his very soul was filling her.

~~~ 

She lay there gasping for breath against his heaving chest.   
“If we have sex that intense too often I’ll have a heart attack. God you make me dizzy!” He held her close his body slicked with sweat as was hers. He kissed her face with love and affection.  
“I adore you and want to please you that much every time we make love.” 

~*~


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things mellow a bit the next day and they get a bit serious and pensive after seeing the lastest batch of tabloids on the way to the nature center for a picnic...but they still can laugh.

~*~

 

Scotch found Peachy restlessly pacing the living room in the morning. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, concerned. 

“Sorry, I play the piano or take a walk if I’m awake early at home. I wake up restless sometimes. But I didn’t want to leave while you were asleep but I didn’t want to wake you either you were so peacefully asleep.” He came and took her in his arms.

“Peachy, last night was awesome. Thank you.” He kissed her lips lightly but sensually.

“Thank you yourself, I feel the same.” She embraced him enjoying his warmth and strength.

 

~~~ 

He sat on the edge of the bed one knee bent, foot on the edge, tying a pair of red Chuck Taylors' sneakers, hair hanging in his face.

“Oh, Scotch, you look about 13.” Peachy exclaimed as she entered the room to see if he was ready. He was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and baggy jeans.

“Aren’t you glad I’m not.” He said giving her a naughty look. “So, what other things do people do here?” He tried to pull her down on the bed but she squirmed away.

“Be good.” She cautioned laughing. “There’s not a lot, they ride bikes on the board walk and there are some tourist attractions or the casinos in Atlantic City, but I’m taking you somewhere special today.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to standing. “I promise you’ll love it.”

“I’ll love anywhere that I am with you, Peachy.” 

 

~~~ 

They walked the dunes and wetlands of the nature sanctuary with Peachy leading the way. Tall grasses and small trees grew in the strange soil.

“It’s amazing here so different than the tropics or the coasts of Britain. Thank you for bringing me here to share it” He took a few photos having confessed to her it was a growing hobby for him and she encouraged him in it.

“My grandmother and aunt used to bring me here when I was growing up. I still love it here.” She told him.

He held her hand as they walked reminding her of the day they first met. The gulls cried and other birds she wasn’t as familiar with flitted and hopped among the tall grasses on the dunes. A brief heavy rain had occurred on the way and dropletsof water shimmered like crystals on the foliage. The air was sharp and fresh. They had one of their close silent walks. How beautiful he looked: her golden youth. They reached the end of the path at a point by the ocean.

“I love to stare out. It’s like looking at forever. I will be here when there all else is gone.”

“That sounds pensive, love.” 

“No, it’s hopeful, eternal.” Peachy smiled looking up at him. 

They started back down the path passing few other people. 

“Sorry about the new batch of tabloids.” Scotch apologized. They had seen them when they stopped for picnic food. Photos of Orlando as he presented the roses to Penny and prostrated himself on the day he told her who he was. Headlines like:

 

“Indecent Proposal” (TattleTime-who else) 

“Wedding Bells for Bloom in Love(joy)” Celebrity Stalker 

“Propositioning Penny”- Hollywood Update 

 

“It’s funny in a way all that speculation from a few photos. And I guess it would look like that.” She giggled at the thought.  
“Yeah, I guess it did…. So what would you like it to be like…If I did propose?” He asked looking down at her.

“Scotch stop being silly.” She gave him a friendly shove. 

“No just tell me. Have you ever thought of getting married…since… you know…the other engagement?”

“No. Have you ever been engaged? The one paper said “Another Failed Engagement?”

“You never answered my question.” He reminded her and she shot him a warning look. “OK, you’ll have to know sometime. I was engaged to an actress named Kate and we were the darlings of the tabloids for a while. But there was too much stress…. Everyone pushing us, but jobs taking away from each other, we were on again off again for a couple years. But finally…well it just wasn’t going to work and we finally saw that.”

The two of them sat down on a bench under a tree. 

“Sorry.” Peachy replied. 

“No, it was for the best.” A family rambled past one of the children running on ahead of the others laughing. He turned to her.

“Do you want kids Peachy?” 

“Do you, Scotch?” 

“I asked you first?” their mood was more playful again. 

“Not this again!” She swatted his arm. 

“OK, I’ll say yes. In a few years I’d like to be more settled and have a family a couple kids. Now your turn.”

“No, I don’t think so. People said I’d change my mind when I got older and met the right man but here I am nearly 40 and it hasn’t happened for me yet. I think it’s too late.”

“Could I be that man Peachy?” He was all serious again. “Will you let me…give me a chance” He took her hand. ”Could I change your mind?” his eyes bore into her until she had to look away. She could see the man in him at times like these, replacing the boy of this morning.

“This talk is getting far too deep.” 

“We need to talk about this what happens after our holiday is over? I love you. I want to be with you.” His dark eyes were serious. “I want to do everything with you, Peachy. I want to do things with you I don’t even know I want to do yet…” He took her hands eager excitement showing in his voice and movements. “Don’t you feel the same? I thought you did. The music you wrote for me…”

“We are living a fairy tale here. We’ve had few outside demands. That will change when we go back. The fantasy will be over. We’ve enjoyed each other,” She grinned at him, “A lot, but in the real world we will have demands on our time neither of us can control. How can I know what I’ll think when I see a girl half my age offer her body to you?…That song I meant it and still do but I want to keep that memory. I don’t want it to turn bad. I want this time we’ve had to remain a perfect memory.” She squeezed his hands. “We will never be able to share time like this. We’d be lucky if we had time and energy for a kiss and a quickie. And while a quickie can be fun, it’s not when it becomes the only sex your are having.” She tried to laugh but her voice caught. Her breath was shallow she was afraid she might cry. “I don’t want to think about it even.”

“Shhh...” He put his arm around her. “It will be OK.” He stroked her hair. “You know I don’t want anyone else. I want you. We can work it out. I want to be with you always…. I do want to marry you, you know that?”

“Scotch please don’t…” She turned her face away from him. “You are so young and idealistic. You know I have feeling for you but… can we talk about something else.” She pleaded trying to pull back. But he kept his arm firmly around her.

“OK…” He made that squinched thinking face. “ So should we name our first child, Kumquat Periwinkle or Vertigo Molasses?” He said very seriously. She tried not to grin. “Or maybe Ebenezer Ezekiel, but that only works for a boy.” She stifled a giggle at his expression. “All the cool Hollywood babies have names like that now and we don’t want our kid to be ridiculed growing up with a plain name like John or Mary or even Sunshine. It would be terrible the pain the poor mite would suffer.” She laughed out loud at his sad face as he shook his head.

“What?…what, you don’t like my choice of baby names?” He gave a look of mock surprise. “And really I totally respect that you are not ready to have a baby with me, hell I’m not ready either…but I hope you’ll continue to practice all the necessary skills with me.” He leered at her and licked her neck. By this time she was laughing so hard she could barely stay seated. Leave it to her boy to know how to lift the mood. He really was terrific.

 

~*~


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He askes if she wil go skydiving...they try to make plans for the cainos in Atlanticy city-discuss th clout their combined names has..but that pesky realy life and the telephone keep getting in the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this has taken longer to transfer than I though. The spacing get all messed up when I copy and paste it from where it was and can't access my original WORD files. This past month been dealing with broke glasses and a hand problem too  
>  :(  
> I hope some of you are still reading. It has made me happy to see the have some new life after writting it so many years ago :)

~*~

 

They were sitting out on Peachy’s deck with food cooking on the grill. After the emotional discussion things had settled again.

 

“So will you go skydiving with me?” Scotch asked her eagerly leaning forward. 

“What?” She wondered if she had miss heard him. 

“Skydiving. Is there a place around here?” 

“I have no clue, I think its frightening thought.” 

“How about bungee jumping?” His eyes were shinning with glee. 

“Why are you asking?” She thought he looked beautiful all excited like this. 

“Well you were right about they’re being a lot of things about each other we don’t know. So I have to confess I’m a bit of an adrenaline junkie. I love extreme sports and such There hasn’t been much opportunity for them here I’ve been getting my adrenaline fix from sex.” He gave her a sly grin. “And that’s been….very pleasurable, but I need a bit of variety, no offence love.”

“None taken.” 

“So if I find a place will you go with me?” He looked at her expectantly.

“At this point, Ummm…..Skydiving, probably no, bungee jumping maybe you can talk me into. I guess it won’t be what you are used to but I think there is one of those bungee towers in Atlantic City. That’s the best you’ll do in NJ.”

Scotch got up and came to her and wedged himself into the chair next to her and draped his leg over her lap.

“So what do I need to do to convince you?” He nuzzled her neck and kissed it. “I promise it will be nearly as good as sex.” He nuzzled her neck and kissed behind her ear. “So will you do it with me? Have I convinced you?”

“Hummm… You are making a good start. But you may have to work at it a bit longer.” He grabbed her face and kissed her breath away as he felt her up.

“Now will you say yes?” 

“I’ll consider it, but think you need to convince me more.” She somehow pushed him away. “After dinner.”

“You are a tough sell, Peachy.” Scotch shook his head at her.

“Ahh, but you wouldn’t want it any other way, Lover Boy. Part of what you love is the convincing.” She winked at him.

“You got me on that love.” 

 

~~~ 

As they sat eating grilled shrimp and chicken kabobs she asked.

“Do you really do a lot of stuff like that? Skydiving and all? Or were you just trying to get in my pants again?” Peachy questioned him.

“I love getting in your pants but, seriously, I do, I love the rush. There is nothing like it. I like to surf and snow board too. Did you ever even do that?” He returned.

“No I guess I’m rather dull, just like the tabloids said.” 

“Not at all if you are open to new experiences and willing to try.” 

“It really does seem frightening to me.” She gave a mock shiver.

“I’ll keep you safe and teach you what to do.” He ran his hand up her arm.

“I bet you will.” Now she gave a shiver from his touch. 

“So will you look into it for the next day or so?” 

”I had been thinking of asking if you wanted to go to the casinos for a couple days. Do you gamble, Scotch?”

“Only on love, as for with money, that’s not as much of a rush to me but it can be fun. Do you gamble?” He asked seeming a bit surprise that she might.

“Only on occasion. I’ll call Don’s assistant tomorrow and ask about getting a suite.”

“You really know him?” 

“Yes. We’ll get VIP attention.” 

“Can I give you some VIP attention now?” He leaned in and started kissing her neck again.

 

The phone rang she ignored it as Scotch was cuddling and kissing her. But then it started ringing again. She gently extracted herself from his embrace and went to grab the phone.

“Sorry Grand mom, I was outside.” She said returning to the deck with the phone. “Yes I have company… Yes it’s a young man, grand mom.” She laughed. “No I don’t think you’ll get to meet him.” Scotch started hugging her and kissing her neck and she tried to squirm away as she giggled. “Sorry grand mom, no he’s an actor, but he’s quite self sufficient. He’s a Brit, very gentlemanly.” Scotch was cupping her breasts in his hands and leering. Peach burst out laughing. “Good to talk to you too, but I have to go now. I’ll call you soon.”

 

She dropped the phone on the table and started returning his kisses, grabbing his ass to press against him. The phone started to ring again and again she let it go at first. The third set of rings she picked it up looking at the number.

 

“This better be damn important Lyle.” She said to her assistant. “No I didn’t check in today. I’m on vacation.” She listened. “Crap.” She pushed Orlando away and went in to the house motioning him away from her emphatically.

 

After a half an hour he went in to find her just shutting down the computer and looking annoyed.

“Sorry it really was something that couldn’t be put off. But now that I’m here I’ll call Don’s VIP liaison at the Taj Mahal.”

 

~~~ 

 

“Laura it’s Penny Lovejoy do you have a suite for me and a friend tomorrow…. just one night I think…and dinner and dancing in the new ballroom…. Yes…. And do you think you could manage to get me a gown we just decided this and I’m at my house her where I don’t have on….” They exchanged some information as Scotch looked on curiously.

“No the gentleman won’t be needing a suit, he brought a stunning one from the city the other day...” she smiled at the thought of him in that suit and he looked at her curiously. “Can we arrange for some discrete security if needed? My friend is an actor, Orlando Bloom and we want to keep things low profile but want to get hustled away if fans start noticing him… No we won’t need a car or driver. …You’re a doll Laura…. Thanks tomorrow at 1:00 and is there still that bungee tower on the boardwalk?” They talked a bit more about the details and she hung up

“They’ll do that get you a gown…me a suit if I needed one?” 

“They’ll get us anything we want. Do you know how much clout our name combo will have if we want it to?” He made a strange surprised face. “Don’t seem surprised you must have experience some of this.” How cute was this boy. He reached out and twrled one of her curls around his finger.

“I always forget; it still seems so new sometimes. Really, it does. Now where were we?” He took her face in his hands and started kissing her deeply and running his fingers through her hair and along her neck. Then HIS phone rang!

“Oh bloody freaking hell!” he cursed snatching the phone from his pocket. “WHAT?” he yelled in frustration. “Yes this is a bad time.” HE listened. ”He wants me there at 7:00 am? Can’t we even make it 9:00 like last time?… Yes, I want the part.” He answered more evenly. “Sorry I snapped at you. I’m trying to spend some time with my girl and it’s been constant interruptions… No you wouldn’t know her I don’t think. She’s not an actress or model, she’s in finance…Yes she’s beautiful AND smart! “ He chuckled and played with one of her curls again. “OK, I’ll be there.” He disconnected.

 

“We have to change our plans for AC, I’m sorry.” And she could tell he was. “They want to see me again about those parts but have a flight to Europe at noon and with security and traffic…I need to be in the city at 7:00 am.”

“That’s aright I understand. I’ll call Laura back.” He was looking tense. “Why don’t you get quick shower while I do that and I’ll give you a massage to help you relax. I’ll let Blackie inside incase you decide to stay here.”

“You are wonderful!” He hugged her and left the room. But real life was rearing its ugly head.

 

~*~


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quiet nights rest as he has to be on his way early- she thinks how peaceful and boyish he looks sleeping after she gives him a massage

~*~

 

Scotch came back into the room with a towel around his lovely slim hips. She had heard the hair dryer but his longish curls were still a bit damp giving them a richer deeper shade of brown. My, My he looked delicious, Peachy thought.

“Lay down on your belly sweetie.” He looked lovely fresh and pleasant as he stretched out on the bed. She had put fresh lavender sheets on it while he showered.

She slowly ran her hands across his shoulders and down his spine along the scar he shivered.

“Are you OK? Was that bad?”

“No it’s a strange sensation…but OK.” She studied it as she started to rub more deeply kneading his neck. It was white like old scars get and about 12 inches long. She’d never really gotten to look at it like this before. It made her sad for what he must have suffered at the time and the pain he said he still often had from it and the fear he said he’d had. She worked her way down and could feel the tension leaving his body.

“I could get used to this love. I’ll be spoiled.” 

“But I like to spoil you my boy.” She placed kisses along the scar and felt the shiver with her lips. Then she set to work on his lower back until she heard him snoring gently. She got up and put on a nightshirt with fairies, magic.

 

“Scotch.” she said softly sitting down besides him. 

“Oh..what..” He blinked and stirred. “Did I fall asleep. sorry… I’ll wake up now..” He reached for her.

“No sweetie go back to sleep.” She told him stroking his hair. “You’re tired, but what time do you need to get up in the morning so I can set the alarm for you?”  
“4:30, have to go back to my place for stuff.” He murmured, already drifting off again.

“Ok.” She set the alarm and crawled in next to him putting her arm around him. Her handsome amazing young man. She stroked his silky hair and shoulder. Drinking in how peaceful and serene he looked asleep. She wanted to have this magic always. Fate was cruel like that. It wouldn’t let you. Things had just begun to get in the way. She rested her cheek against his shoulder her arm across his back breathing in the essence of him until she drifted off to sleep herself.

 

~~~ 

 

The alarm buzzer jarred her awake. It was still dark. She turned and clicked it off, then rolled back to tell Orlando, but he was already sitting up rubbing his eyes and looking like a boy again with sleep mussed hair.

“Now it’s your turn to go back to sleep, love.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead, years of early make-up calls having trained him to wake up quickly. “I’ll be back by early afternoon.” He touched her cheek as she mumbled “good luck” to him. She was so beautiful and still such a mystery to him. He paused at the door looking back at her sleeping. He really had no words for how he felt. How wonderful she had been last night when he had felt so tense then too tired to make love to her in spite of how he had felt shortly before. She had been content to hold him. He had awoken briefly in the night to find her comforting arm around him. He quietly shut the door.

 

~~~   
~~~ 

 

It seemed empty to Penny as she woke up without him when the sun came up. They had been spending most of their nights and time together. She missed his presence. So she went to play the piano. Scotch must have taken Blackie home to his kennel and that made things emptier. She loved that dog as much as that man.

Still she felt even more certain now it wouldn’t last. Would she be the one to have to break thinks off? She hoped not, but she wouldn’t think of that now. She found herself thinking of the roller coaster ride the day they met. Being so close to him for the first time, being afraid to let him kiss her, his smile and the gleam in his eyes, his silly hat. And she found herself smiling, hoping he wouldn’t be back to late, unexpectedly called to something else.

~~~ 

Orlando started the drive home as he thought of it, happy at the thought of seeing Penny and full of news, happy she would be the first on he got to share it with. Pleased with today’s early morning meeting though it had meant changing their plans. Something caught his eye as he drove causing him to pull off the highway.

 

~~ 

 

~*~


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando brings a mothercycle back from his audition and takes Peachy for a ride.
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry posting continues delayed still dealing with hand and vision problen as well as trying to move house)

~*~

Ch 26 

 

Peachy heard a motorcycle at the drive and went to the door Scotch was climbing off it and taking a bag from the compartment in back. He ran up to her like a kid on Christmas wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen was on his face.

“Isn’t it bloody fantastic! Come ride with me.” He swung her around and hugged her.

“I…I’ve never been on one before.umm…I’m kind of scared of them.” 

“Never?” She shook her head but he was not deterred. “You never wanted to know what it would be like to have a fast hot throbbing engine between your legs.” He grinned at his innuendo.

“You make it sound so dirty.” She grinned back.

“You trust me don’t you?” he said getting a bit more serious but she could still feel his enthusiasm.

“Of course I trust YOU. Do I trust that? Do I trust the combination? Those are totally different questions.” She laughed.

“Please, I’ll be gentle with you, it’s like nothing you ever felt before, babe.” He took her in his arms and kissed her neck making her week. “Please say you’ll let me take you?” He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck again. Man did this boy know how to push her buttons.

“OK, OK…But remember you promised to go easy.” She warned him. 

“I will …at first, you need to go faster after you get going.” But he saw her hesitate. “No I promised to take it slow and let you tell me when your ready. Scouts Honor.” He kissed her mouth and handed her the large bag he carried. “Go put this on with a pair of jeans and boots if you have any. He was wearing black jeans, engineer boots, a belt with a huge silver buckle and a black biker jacket. He looked so sexy in a bad boy way she’d never seen him have before.

“Don’t you just want to stay here and let me enjoy this different look on you?" She grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him back to her kissing him aggressively and thrusting her hand under his shirt to run it across this sweaty chest. He pushed her back playfully.

“You’ll enjoy it more after the ride with the hot metal between your legs and you clinging to me desperately.” He chuckled. ”Please, I’ll do anything you want after that, anything. Even something girly.” He had that sad puppy look. Oh how could she say no to this boy.

She opened the bag and there was a pink ladies biker jacket inside. She smiled and took it out.

“How girly do you think I am?” 

“Um….is that a trick question? I think you’re very feminine and thought it would look cute on you. I had to guess a the size.” He looked at her almost shyly.

“You are so sweet.” She tried it on and it seemed to fit well, with just the usual stiffness of new leather. He grinned hugely.

“Go put on some jeans, babe.” He was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

She came back shortly wearing a well fitting well-worn pair of light blue denims.

“Damn you look sexy.” 

“So do you. So how about giving me a ride on your hot machine?” She winked and he took her hand. “So what prompted this?” She questioned him.

“Part of it I’ll tell you later, but I used to have one and have wanted another, so when I drove by the place on the way back I couldn’t help but stop in to look, the guy said I could borrow it for today and then decide. Sorry I sound a daft fool I know but…” He hugged her. “God I’m so excited.” He took her hand and pulled her towards the bike and hugged her.

“Um.. What do I do?” She asked as he handed her a pink helmet. 

“Get on behind me, put your arms around me and hang on. Try to relax and move with me when I lean. I promise you’ll love it. It almost as good as sex.”

“God you are so naughty!” 

She wiggled on behind him. She couldn’t believe she had let him talk her into doing this. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Breathe, she told herself, putting her arms around his body. He held her hands for moment and placed them on his stomach.

“Are you ready?” 

“Other than feeling like I’ll puke, sure, ready as I’ll ever be.’ 

“You won’t puke but you might have an orgasm!” He laughed and she tried to slap him.

“What is with you today boy?” 

“I just got a new toy and my best girl is pressed against me, what more can a guy want. Here we go.”

She closed her eyes and pressed he face against his back as the started slowly. I was an odd sensation, as they picked up speed but not fast. He stopped at the end of the street.

“Try to open your eyes… I know they are closed.” He started again and she blinked them open and closed a few times as they headed for town. Finally she was able to leave them open but her stomach was still in a knot. He stopped at a light  
“I’m gonna open it up a bit and get on the highway.” 

She closed her eyes again as they started to speed up. Her stomach doing flip-flops. Soon, however she found herself starting to relax, pressed against Scotch’s strong body smelling the new leather of their jackets and the wind as they rushed along. She opened her every. WOW! He picked up more speed and she started to experience the rush he talked about. It was exelirating, freeing, like flying. It was still scary but in an odd way. She loved it! But still thought she might puke. After what seemed like an hour he pulled into a rest area.

 

She got off shaking with aderline, a little residue of fear, and pleasure, laughing. He took off his helmet and she hers and he swung her around and they fell to the ground of the grassy picnic area.

“See didn’t you love it! Would I ever lie to you?” 

“It was fantastic, but maybe not as good as sex.” She rolled on top of him playfully. “So we need to try that as soon as we get back so I have proper grounds for comparison.”

“Ummm. Sounds like a great idea to me.” He kissed her. “Do you want to here?” 

“Here? God, Lover Boy we’ll get caught for sure.” 

“Well that’s part of the fun for a bad boy like me.” He stared up at her with than smoldering gaze he was so good at.

“Do I still have to go bungee jumping?” She asked looking down on him. 

“Yes you already told me you would and we didn’t renegotiate the terms.” 

“You know it could be dangerous.” He started to protest and she pressed a kiss to his mouth and said. “You keep telling me all these things are as good as sex, what happens when I start to think you are right, and you ask if I want to have sex and I say I’d rather go base jumping?” She inquired devilishly.

“Oh I don’t think that there is serious danger of that.” He winked and slid his hand under her shirt tweaking her nipple and making her moan. She kissed him deeply and thrust her hand into his pants. He had no underwear on and was hard and ready. Maybe she should take him up on that offer of here and now. Could be fun.

Just as she was about to say yes, a car pulled in to the picnic area. 

“Holy Crap! It’s a state trooper!” She exclaimed looking up. She rolled off and tidied her top, he zipped his fly turning away from the parking area.

“Hey it’s cool we didn’t do anything wrong.” He helped her up. 

“We were about to, troopers have always scared the piss out of me.” 

“Peachy I’ve never heard you talk like that.” He told her in a surprised voice. The trooper was approaching them. Scotch took her hand.

“Is something the matter officer?” Orlando said in his most proper English gentleman’s voice a strange contradiction to his rough biker look. Along with the clothes he also hadn’t shaved in a couple days.

“Just checking to make sure everything’s all right here. Is it?” The trooper asked. He was giving them that uncomfortable scrutiny troopers were so good at. He looked pointedly at Penny.

“Yes officer.” He took in the details noticing their manner and new stiff leather.

“Sorry if it looked bad sir.” Orlando said politely. “But we’re on holiday and I just got the bike and …you know how it is sir.” He nodded knowingly at the officer. The trooper’s stony face smiled a tiny smile. God he could even charm a trooper, Peachy thought impressed.

“Yes, I used to have a Harley myself. Do you have all the proper licenses for here in the states?”

“Yes, sir I wouldn’t have brought the lady out if I didn’t, sir.” Orlando smiled in that wink wink nudge nudge man to man way at the trooper.

“Just make sure you follow all the rules and are careful. Have a good day.” 

“You too sir.” They watched as the trooper got in his car and drove off. 

 

“Oh hell I thought I’d piss myself.” She started to laugh and so did he. “First from fear and then at all your bullshit.”

“What’s with you babe, you certainly have a potty mouth today you naughty girl, I’ll have to spank you when we get home.”

“I GUESS IT’S THE HOT MACHINE I JUST HAD BETWEEN MY LEGS! You bad boy, for doing that to me! I’ll have to spank you back.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Hand he swatted her bottom as they ran back to the motorcycle.

They got on the bike and drove off. 

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes from original posting date in July 2007
> 
> My note to readers-   
> So this is the part I had been working on for at least a week when I heard him mension riding motorcycles on Leno last week. Don't think I had heard it before but it seemed like something he would do.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some post mortorbike ride kinky sex-simple as that.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter warings- very mild consentual S&M -this chapter ad next.  
>  the original posting site had this weird imbeded censorship thing prhoibiting certainwords even for the mature/explicit setion - you could not write Hitchcock or peacock- so that is why you will see the odd caps "cOck" -

~*~

 

Ch. 27 

 

As soon as Scotch got the door closed he started kissing Peachy fiercely and undoing her pants. She reaching in his to grasp him as she had at the picnic area. He reached in hers to feel her wetness.

“I guess I don’t need to ask if you are ready my naughty girl.” He growled sexily. She worked her hand on his c0ck. “Do you want that?” He said wickedly.

“Oh hell yes, give it to me you bad boy.” She slapped his ass with her free hand. He suddenly flipped her around and bent her over the table. He yanked down her jeans and smacked her ass. She caught her breath surprised but amused. He smacked her again harder. “Ouch.” She gasped.

“A bad girl like you deserves a spanking.” She looked back and saw the twinkle of lust in his eyes and he licked his lips. He was holding her down with one hand and was working his cock with the other. “Do you want this? Do you like my big c0ck?” He was making her blush but she was turned on by this game.

“Give me that hard c0ck, now!” And he thrust into her in one aggressive motion, then thrusting hard hips slapping her ass.

“Do you like that, do you like it hard?” He asked in a throaty rough way.

“Damn, harder, hard as you can.” She grasped the edge of the table. Wow! She was stunned at how good it felt, they had never been this aggressive, but this position was hitting all the right spots. She moaned.

“Yeah that’s it babe, moan for me. Cum for me.” And she did screaming out his name.

“Oh your c0ck feels so good.” Her muscles clenched around him hard as he pumped into her. He was making that strange sexy guttural sound in his throat. She felt like she would explode and cried out loudly thrusting up against him. It caused him to hit that magic place it a way she had never felt. “Fuck! Fuck!” She cried out and was glad he was holding her firmly or she wouldn’t have stayed on the table. As he withdrew and she quivered uncontrollably.

“I’m gonna cum on your ass babe. “ She felt his fluid spurting on her butt and lower back and another wave of the orgasm hit her. She could not believe how much that had excited her. He lay bent across her panting heavily and kissed her neck as she continued to quiver and gasp. 

“Thank you for letting me do that.” He had regained his breath a bit and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, tossing her on the bed.

 

“Did you really enjoy that?” He looked at her seriously as he removed her boots and pants.

“More than I expected. It was hot, thought I don’t think I’d like it all the time like that. But damn, yeah, it got me going.” She examined his stunning form as he stood there shirt off jeans still on but open, tattoo showing. Ugh, the tattoo! Sexy! She wanted to lick it again.

“You are a mighty fine looking man, Scotch.” She told him as she took off her top.

“Now it’s for you, what do you want, anything, just say it. What have you wanted to try but never said?”

She looked at him intently, thinking as he removed his pants, shimming his hips as he did so. He got in the bed beside her. “Tell me what you want, as kinky as you want, if I can’t deal with it I’ll tell you.” He lay propped on an elbow and touching her hair.

“I don’t know.” She watched him roll over, raise his arms over his head and grab the slats of the headboard. She gave a little shiver he looked so sexy like that all lean and lithe.

“Tie me up.” He said watching her reaction a glint in his deep brown eyes. “It’s what you’ve wanted to try isn’t it? Like what we just did in the kitchen, it’s not something to be done all the time but I’m willing to experiment, see if we like it even as an occasional game or to know we never want to do it again.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, nothing too rough. I’m not into that.” 

“I didn’t think you would be but there’s something about it that appeals to you. Don’t try to figure it out just do it if you want. You can slap me.” Scotch closed his eyes. “I’m ready, go ahead, you know where things are.” She opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand, where there was an assortment of restraining devices belonging to Orlando’s friend, she had seen them before. She chose the long silk scarves, soft and smooth like his body. She gently tied one around each wrist securing them over his head with a knot that could be undone with a single pull. He had a little smile on his lips and his eyes were still closed.

“Can I tie your legs too?” Peachy asked running her hand along his thigh. 

“If you want I’m game.” She started to secure them legs slightly parted. He was starting to get hard so it must be OK.

“What word do you want?” He blinked his eyes open. 

“Word?” 

“Like a safe word, if you want out? Something not related to - Stop or let me out. I don’t think it will get that intense but I want to know if you are truly getting uncomfortable.” She prompted.

“Ummm…I never… I’ve been tied up a few times but never used a word like that. I trust you.”

“I know you do, but I want you to know you have control here if you need it. I respect you. Please, I’ll untie you now if you don’t.”

Scotch could see she was serious and he was already worked up for this game so he quickly said. “Helmet.”

“OK now we can proceed.” She pulled the final knot around his ankle. 

 

\---


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kinky sex overflows to this chapter

~*~

 

Ch. 28 

 

Peachy ran her hands slowly across his lengthened body but avoided his growing erection. She studied him as he was forced to lie more or less still and submit to her gaze. He sparkling green eyes meeting his dark brown ones for a long moment.

“Your body is so beautiful. I’ve never had a man like you.” She took the scarf she had bunched in her hand and let it flow down onto his chest. He shivered at the tickle as she slid it smoothly along, trailing it to his thigh and then over his erection. He moaned and wiggled his hips.

“God that looked nice.” And she did the same thing again to see it a second time. Then she let the scarf flow down between his thighs brushing his balls.

“Oh god it tickles and feels arousing at the same time.” He made a sexy delight full sound between as laugh and a moan, tossing his head back. His cock made that sensual bobbing motion. She watched it with desire and delight. She crawled up his body allowing them to touch she bought up the scarf to his head. He seemed concerned.

“No that’s way to serious kinky for me. But I’d like to blindfold you for a while if I may.”

“You may.” His eyes had gone all smoky. He closed them and she tied the piece of silk around them. She touched his lips with her finger, so full and soft, he parted then slightly and she let one slip into his mouth for him to suck. It felt delightful. She removed it and went to work on his nipples. Tracing her finger then, her tongue around each one slowly. Then she pinched one, not too hard at first then a bit harder. He winced and made a face squirming against the bonds. But said nothing. She kissed where she had pinched and licked his nipple softly with the tip of her tongue.

“Oh, Peachy. “ He shivered and squirmed. 

“To much?” 

“No ummm… arousing.” he smiled. “Will you do it again?” She did but then moved away to admire his stretched out body. Something about the arms over the head was stimulating to her, like when he pulled off his shirt, arms raised up. His biceps were strong and well, but not overly developed. He shifted wondering what she was up to.

“Just admiring the view. It’s breathtaking.” She rubbed his closest arm noting the tension in the muscle and planted some kisses along it and across his collarbone. God it was sexy. And his thighs! Yummy! She touched them examining the tautness with her hands and the sparse curling hairs on them. Her gaze lingered over his sexy stomach and abs. And the tattoo, oh the tattoo. She leaned over and licked it, pressing her open mouth upon it. Scotch let out a surprised but delighted moan. Working her mouth and lips around his belly and hips she carefully avoided his c0ck. She was well aware by the motions of his pelvis how much he wanted her to take it in her mouth. He was almost struggling against his restraints, moaning quietly. Picking up another scarf she wrapped it around her palm leaving the ends to hang. Then she opened a small dish on the nightstand and popped a mint in her mouth.

“Babe, please.” He thrust his hips at the absence of her mouth. With a sweep of her arm she trailed the scarf up his inner thighs and between them. Then over his throbbing cock. He groaned and quivered. “Please I’m begging.”

“You want your cock in my mouth?” She asked boldly. 

”In your mouth, in your pussy, your ass, any where you want to put it.” 

“Ohhh, you are in a naughty mood today!” She lapped his hip watching him wince. “I want to suck it first.” Damn this was arousing to her as well. She was so wet she could feel her juices down the thighs.

He threw his head back moaning in anticipating, his face tense. He gasped as she brushed the silk across his throbbing erection again.  
Straddling his legs she leaned over and took the head in her mouth. He came a little right away as he felt the sensation of her mouth tingling with the mint. He tried to thrust deeper but she pulled way so she could bite the mint and swallow it. He made a strangled sound. His face looked almost agonized.

“There there, boy, don’t pout.” She stroked it with her hand , and she went straight down on him letting him touch the back of her throat. She could take him deeper like this. Wrapping her lips tight she pulled up dragging her tongue along the strong ridge on the underside. When she got to the head, she ran her tongue around that ridge too. It felt so good in her mouth as she sucked it, listening to him moan. Working the head with great attention before taking him deep again. His hips found a nice rhythm with her mouth and she tasted more of his essence. She reached under him and cupped his ass. She took her mouth away. And she pinched him.

“Ahhhh, “ He cried pushed his hips up. Some kinky side of her liked the look on his face, but was glad it was only from a pinch, but still she pinched again to see it.

“Mercy woman! Mercy!” He cried. She moved her hand up his body and across his cheeks, to pull off the blindfold. She positioned herself as she did this. His eyes burned with need as he looked at her.

“Do you want to cum for me bad boy?” She gave him a wicked grin. 

“Please, I want to cum inside you. If you let me.” She slapped his hip then sank down on his hard shaft in one move. “Oh Damn woman.” He panted and gasped at the relief of her moist depths. Almost as if he was relaxing, yet thrusting against her hard. She gasped this time as he hit that lovely spot. She didn’t think she’d ever felt him this hard. It was amazing.

Orlando looked up at her wished he could grab those lovely womanly hips of hers’ caress her round thighs and belly as she road him, but she had left his arms tied above him. It had been thoroughly arousing and still was. He had to let her do everything. He had to wait for her. He really did hope she wouldn’t torment him too much longer. It felt so good to be inside her after all that better than he could have imagined and the thing with the mint had been stimulating. He really couldn’t take any more though. But she was so sexy, her hair wild as she tossed her head back in delight.

Their bodies undulated together. Penny lay down against his sweat slick torso and kissed his neck tasting salt, running her hands up his restrained arms and grasping his wrist, then laying her face against his wet heaving chest. Watching him strain but knowing it was OK with him.

“I really can’t hold off much longer, babe.” She looked up at him and could see he was ready.

She reached up and tugged at the knots releasing one arm than the other in quick succession. He relaxed them against the pillow for a moment before he took her face in his hands shifting their bodies so he could kiss her with passion. “Will you let me cum inside you, just this once? You can say no you are still in control.” She had told him the other night she was on the pill and they both had been tested recently for HIV.

“I’d like that.” She smiled at him as she was overcome with a wave of pleasure at the way that he was moving against her. “You feel so good inside me.” His movements became swifter as he reached his peak enraptured. He grasped her hips with a final hard thrust. She felt his warm fluid spurt inside her and she too came hard, her muscles clenching his still twitching c0ck. She grasped his shoulders hard as she was taken with uncontrollable delight. As her orgasm subsided she lay atop him unable to move, thought aware his legs were still tied.

He stroked her hair smiling hugely. ”Oh babe, that was like nothing else I’ve ever done. You rock woman.” And he kissed he searching her mouth with his tongue. Then holding her face to look at her.

“Thanks, you rock too lover boy.” She smiled back utterly spent. “Are you sure we still have to go bungee jumping?”

“Totally, but it won’t be better than that, love.” 

 

\---


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continu3 in the steamy mode in the bedroom and they experiment with anal sex.   
> (only chapter with this so if it bother you skip over it)

~~~

Ch. 29

 

 

“Don’t move too much, babe.” Scotch whispered. One hand cupped her bottom and the other wrapped around her caressing her shoulder.

 

Peachy blinked up at him. “Did I fall asleep?” She felt him still inside her and kissed his chest.

 

“You can fall asleep on me any time, beautiful.” His hand roamed her butt and thigh. She felt his cock stir inside her. Smiling she sucked on his nipple.

 

“Oh that’s nice.” He shimmied his hips moving them down on the bed. Seating him more deeply. She realized his legs were still tied. She continued sucking as his hand strayed around to her breast and squeezed lightly, flicking her nipple. She squirmed but he was now hard and well seated, his legs bent. Scotch kissed her hair as he began to move against her with a soft rhythm.

 

“OH, love that is nice.” She whispered back. She let her body be guided by his, hips pressing together. Undulating. She delighted in the feel of his nipple against her tongue and his cock inside her.

 

He held her tight, god he loved her. He began to quicken his pace, pulsing. Peachy shifted and sat up rubbing his chest. She turned herself around and wrapped her arms around his knees. She undid the scarves from his ankles. He cupped her ass as she did. She felt his thumb moving against her crack. She shivered and clung to his knees. His finger was wet with her juices. He pressed at her rear opening with it. She gasped and squirmed which made it slide in deeper.

 

“Is it OK?” He whispered with desire. 

 

“Oh yeah.” She moaned as he then let it slip in all the way gently moving it as she rode him. She knew what he wanted and was shaking with anticipation. She laid her cheek against his knee as he inserted one finger slowly and after a minute the other one with it. She squirmed with her delight of feeling his cock in her pussy and his lovely fingers in her ass. He moaned with her movements and thrust deep. She was so close as she felt him work his magic fingers. She bit his knee trying to hold back. His fingers slowly with drew.

 

“Oh don’t.” She cried. He moved her off him and reached in the drawer for some lube.

 

“I wanna fuck your ass peachy. I think you’d like that.” He said giving her a dark lust filled look.

 

“Please do.” She watched as he coated his shaft with the lube. 

 

“Top or bottom? You have done this before?" He asked kissing her wet and deep and her arousal started to peak again.

 

“Only a few times.” 

 

“I guess it was good for you I can tell you want it. I’ll go easy.” She rolled him on top of her and he settled between her legs putting the tip against her rear opening.

 

“I want to see your face.” Peachy told him as she helped him insert the head. It felt amazing. More forbidden sex; she loved it, but he hesitated.

 

“Don’t stop, do it, lover boy your being a tease.” She commanded and he slid in all the way.

 

“Oh babe you have no idea how good this feels.” God he could hardly take it, as she moved her hips and shimmied.

 

“Neither do you.” Peachy sighed and he kissed her. 

 

“I’m not gonna last love.” Scotch moaned, breathing hard. He stopped for a moment and looked at her lust filled green eyes and wild hair. He thought he had met his match in the bedroom as well. He was totally in love with this woman.

 

“That’s ok I can’t take it that long.” She was so intent on watching his face he didn’t realize he was about to touch her clit and her world exposed as he did. She’d never had an orgasm so intense. She screamed his name as her being seemed to fly into a million pieces. She felt him give a final few thrusts and he was cumming hard giving a last forceful thrust. He cried he name and made a primal sound. Oh he was stunning. He leaned over her on his out stretched arms; she didn’t know how he was holding him shelf up. She was still shaking as she looked at his sweat-slicked body above her. He was also shaking with a look of utter bliss. He gave a small tremor and collapsed against her.

 

“Oh God Damn woman.” He gasped against her neck. “Sorry that didn’t last.” 

 

“It was perfect. You are perfect.” She kissed him and they lay beside each other coming down again as they kissed. He had her sex stoned again.

 

~~~ 

 

Much later they stood in the large shower together. Relaxing feeing very intimate and washing each other’s backs but all sexed out.

 

“So what was your news? We got a bit distracted.” She smiled at him with contentment. He took her in his arms and looked at her.

 

“This day is perfect.” He kissed her as the water ran over them. “I got both the parts.”

 

“Oh, sweetie I’m happy for you.” She kissed him back. Their joys subdued by they’re tired and totally relaxed state.

 

“Let’s go make some food and I’ll tell you all about them.” He turned off the shower and wrapped her in a towel. She loved this man she realized but she’d never say it.

 

~~~


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They calm down a bit and have some food but after telling her about the part he just got in an independent film he encourages her in a conversation about what Legolas would be like as a lover.

~~~ 

 

Ch.30 

 

They made omelets and sat down to eat. He just was wearing his boxers and she in a cami and panties. She couldn’t help stare at him. His chestnut curls catching the remaining light.

“What? Is everything OK? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Scotch asked with concern. 

“Oh no, it was amazing… you are just so distractingly captivating. “ She watched him as he took a mouthful of food and chewed. His lovely full red lips drew her eyes to them.

“You’ll make me self conscious. Or give me a swelled head.” They both laughed. 

“I’m not going to answer that.” Preachy said with a giggle. “So what are the parts?"  
His eyes shone with the earlier excitement. 

“In the independent film I get to be a biker in the early 70’s, real bad ass for a change. And I like that challenge. It is not a lead but it’s a good part and challenging for me. The other is back to the sword thing but it’s a Viking. “ He grinned from ear to ear. “What boy didn’t want to be a Viking when he was young? It’s right up there with being a cowboy.”

~~~~~ 

They were sitting snuggled together on the couch when Orlando turned to her and asked,

“So tell me what kind of lover you think Legolas would be, have you read the books and seen the movies?”

“Yes when I was in high school and once again in college.” Penny told him. “I saw the first 2 movies in the theater and snuck and watched the third the other day on DVD.” She said blushing shyly, though she really wasn’t sure why. He smiled at her and winked.

“So what do you think Legolas would be like as a lover?” He prompted. 

“Aside from the fact that he is beautiful and strong. He is noble and loyal. I’m sure though qualities would be there with him as a lover. Passionate yet restrained, perhaps?”

“Who would you be as his lover? An elven woman? A forbidden human lover? Like Eowen and Aragorn?” He saw the gleam in her eyes at that. “Ahh… yes the allure of forbidden love. That turns you on doesn’t it? You can say it.” He urged her with a deep kiss.

“Yes, it does, why is that we want what is forbidden?” She was thinking a bit about their own romance and how people might react to it.

“So, if I were to come to you as Legolas to his human lover what would it be like, what would we do, would it be our first time together?” His dark eyes burned as he asked this.

She could tell these thoughts were getting him hot, and she was getting warm herself imagining it in spite of how tired she was. Legolas pretty and blond, so different from her Scotch.

“Umm… a first time. Her first elvish lover and his first human lover?” she gave him a questioning gaze; oh he was hot all right. She watched him lick his lips. DAMN! “Do you like the sound of that?”

“Yes.” He said rubbing his hand across her belly. “He’d set it up in a secluded place so know one would see and they’d have plenty of time to learn each other.” He had closed his eyes and she could tell his actors mind was at work figuring out the part. “Would he be hesitant or aggressive?”

“Hesitant a little shy, something unknown but very alluring to him, yet still confidant.”

“And his woman? How would she be with him?” He inquired as he opened his eyes and looked directly in hers, full of fervor at the thoughts.

“Egger… umm… in awe of him, spellbound… I’m not good at this I’m not an actor.” She told him as she shook her head and looked away from his searching gaze.

“You’re doing excellent… The more you tell me the better we can play it.” He thought about how he would play Legolas as a lover. He dressed it for a couple women but never gave it too much serious thought. I was intriguing to think of setting it up in Peachy’s lovely bedroom. He moved his hand to her breast.

“You really want to do a role play like that?” She was curious. 

“Don’t you? Aren’t you getting as hot as I am talking about it?” He rubbed his crotch with his other hand so she couldn’t help but notice his arousal. Truth was she was getting wet herself. Was it even possible for him to get it up again tonight? She secretly wondered if he had taken some viagra. She smiled with amusement and Legolas was soon forgotten.

 

~~~~


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to Atlantic City - they hit the casino and have some encounters with fans.

~~~

Ch.31 

 

When Penny and Orlando arrived at the casino in the afternoon, they were given the presidential suite. A bottle of champagne awaited them and a note from Donald Trump.

Penny,   
Sorry I couldn’t be here to entertain you. I hope you and your friend enjoy your stay.

Best Wishes,   
Don 

 

Penny found the gown in the closet. It was pale pink with a frothy skit but not too full. It had iridescent, pink and clear bed detailing parts of the bodice and skirt. Very lovely, she thought.

They explored the suite. It was very luxurious, the kind Penny didn’t often indulge in finding the too large and empty, but it was better to be here with her Scotch.

“Wow this is pretty amazing.” Orlando said looking out the floor to ceiling plate glass windows at the ocean. She put her arms around him and kissed him.

“Should we try out the bed?" He asked pulling her close. 

“Good grief lover boy, we just got here.” She laughed pushing him back. He was still that boy she first met a couple weeks ago always thinking sex even after last night but she kind of liked that about him. She smiled at him and said,

“Let’s make it something to look forward to later and hit the casino for a bit.” He put his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

“Are you sure?” He whispered in her ear. It was a test of her will to pull away but she was determined they were not going to spend the whole time in bed as tempting as it might be.

“Later after the romantic dinner and dancing, you promised me. It will be worth the wait.” She told him slyly grabbing his crotch briefly and rubbing against him.

“Bloody hell woman you are such a tease, but you are always right.” 

 

~~~ 

 

The entered the casino floor. It was noisy and smoky, lights flashing and neon everywhere. Almost like a disco. They played a few they lost at and at blackjack they broke even on their bets in the end. Then Orlando won a small amount at a slot machine as they were on their way out.

“How’s that for luck. “ He said. “Total game of chance. Good thing I’m not a professional gambler.”

They cashed in their chips and left the casino floor after a while and headed for the shops.

“It’s him mom, it is, it’s, pirate Will Turner.” They saw a young boy brake away from his parents. He ran up to Orlando. He was about 10 years old and was full of excitement.

“You are Will Turner aren’t you?” He asked eagerly looking up at Orlando. 

“Yes in a manner of speaking.” Orlando told him with a grin. 

“Cool! I know you are really an actor.” He informed Orlando seriously, but turning to his mom and sister.

“See I told you.” He stuck his toung out at his sister, and then back at Orlando he announced,

“She thinks you are hot.” The girl who appeared to be about 13 stood there blushing.

Penny watched him say hello to the kids and their parents. He was kind to them and signed a paper the mother fished from her handbag.

“She’s pretty… that lady. Is she your girlfriend?” The boy asked pointing at Penny.

“Honey don’t ask that.” the mother shushed him. 

“It’s OK, thank you.” He told the boy. “I rather like her myself.” He winked at Peachy.

The family said good-bye and walked of down the corridor with the children talking excitedly and looking back over their shoulders.

 

They continued on and Orlando pulled her into a jewelry shop. 

“Let me buy you something.” He said excitedly. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Peachy told him. 

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” He told her emphatically. 

“We’ll see let’s just look.” They began to look around, peering into the glittery cases.

“I’ll buy you a ring.” Scotch announced with enthusiasm. 

She looked shocked. “NO!” 

“Not that kind…yet…that kind you wanted. Though.” 

“No, sweetie.” She said and shook her head just slightly. 

“Ok some earrings or a bracelet?” He was giving her the sad puppy eyes. 

“Maybe.” She relented a bit. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have the money. 

“Pink diamond earrings to go with the gown for tonight.” He dragged her to the case and asked the eager salesman “I’d like to see some pink diamond earrings for the lady.” The man removed a tray from the locked case.

“Which pair do you want?” She was about to refuse when she saw the pleased look on his face, she couldn’t bear to crush it.

“These are lovely.” She held up a pair. 

“Nearly as beautiful as you, love.” He kissed her hand and her heart went mushy. How did he do this to her?

As he finished up with the pleased salesman. She wandered along the case eyeing some lovely opals.

 

A trio of trendy looking late college age kids entered the store, one guy and two girls in tank tops and very low cut jeans. They had entered the shop whispering and eyeing up Orlando. Peachy looked to the security man at the door.

“You’re Orlando Bloom.” One of the young women said moving close to him. He turned and said politely,

“Would you like an autograph?” 

“Oh, I’d like something else.” She put her arm around him. “My friend is here with her man but I’m alone and available. She grabbed his crotch. He backed away from her.

“Well I am neither alone nor available.” He took another step away looking back at Peachy and turned away.

“You don’t know what you are missing. That old bitch can’t do you like I can.” The girl said in a nasty tone that carried to Peachy just the way she had intended it to.

“You wanna bet.” she saw Orlando whisper under his breath trying to keep his anger in check. She could tell he was trying to restrain himself. Penny had signaled to the guard and Orlando took her elbow.

“Have that sent to our suite please.” He said to the salesman over his shoulder as a security woman who had entered ushered them out. The security man had stepped up and was having some words with the young lady to keep here from following. They were led to a nearby door marked “Private” which they were quickly led through. Penny and Orlando followed in silence to a service elevator and back to their suite.

“Well there you have it the best and worst of my fans.” He looked into her eyes. “I’m sorry what she said about you. You know I don’t think that.”

“I know. Lets get ready for our romantic dinner.” She said but secretly was appalled at the girl’s behavior.

 

~~~


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get dressed to the nines and go do some sexy dancing in the ballroom after dinner including a steemy tango ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my original authors notes from way back said I didn't think this chapeter was as polished as it could have been but reading it again all thess years later I like it. It has been fun -so much I forgot about in my own story after 8 years.

~*~

Ch. 32 

 

Peachy locked herself in the main bedroom to get ready and sent Scotch off to the smaller one. She was looking forward to this and would try not to let the negative fan incident influence the nice evening they had planned. It did bother her but she tried to push it to the back of her mind. She showered and did her hair in a fancier style then usual, pulling her curls loosely on top of her head so they spilled down. She put in some small beaded hairpins that had been in a little bag attached to the dress. Then she did her face and put on the pale pink gown.

 

~~~ 

Scotch sat it the living room all fidgety in his gray suit and pink shirt. He knew he would be ready before her in spite of the time and care he had taken getting ready. He was nervous. He wanted to impress her. He wanted to use this night to convince her that they should stay together after their holiday. He was angry at the fan that had groped him. It was nothing new to him but Peachy had seen it and that upset him. He prayed she was thick skinned enough to handle things like that and know he loved her and not the groupies. He didn’t want the groupies but couldn’t completely avoid them unless he never left his house or quit the job he loved.

~~~ 

As her final touch Peachy slipped in the pink diamond earrings that Scotch had bought her. They did look perfect with the dress. She was glad however that she had brought her own shoes. The ones that had been sent with the gown did not seem comfortable enough for dancing. She looked in the full-length mirror and thought she looked pretty good for a thirty-nine year old woman. The cut of the dress flattered her good points and hid her flaws. It had been ages since she had been this dressed up for something she really wanted to do. A dark part of her mind remembered the winter ball so long ago but she pushed the thought away. She had seen Scotch all dressed up before, but this would be the first time he had seen her in anything nicer than a sundress. She was anxious to see his reaction.

~~~ 

Orlando stood up and gasped as Penny opened the door and walked into the room. She was totally enchanting, his own fairy princess, with the folds of the gown swirling around her ankles. Not that he was really surprised, she was a beautiful woman…it was just so shocking to actually see it. He walked up to her.

“My very own princess.” He took her hand and kissed it as she blushed. Then he picked up a small wrist corsage and slid it over her hand.

“I didn’t know you were going to do that. It so sweet.” She said a bit teary eyed, noting he also had a pink rose pinned to his lapel. Almost like the were going to a prom.

“You look radiant.” He told her tweaking one of her stay red curls around his finger.

“So do you.” She said her green eyes shining with pleasure. He took her arm. 

“Shall we go?” He asked, he wanted to make another suggestion but knew she had her heart set on this and he had promised. It was her night. In truth he was also happy to be doing something this different with her. Plus he did have a few tricks up his sleeve to show off to her.

“I await your command, my prince.” She winked at him and they left the suite. 

 

~~~ 

 

They were seated at table in a dark corner a single candle burning in a cut glass jar. It reflected sparkles of light and scattered then across the pair of them.

They had chosen their 5 courses from the elegant small menus personalized with their names and the chef’s special choices for them along with the suggested wines.

Penny could barely look away from Orlando as she sat across from him. His eyes drew her in with their deep brown warmth. His hair was slicked back into a small ponytail and his facial hair, which had become rather scruffy the last few days, had been trimmed neatly to a small mustache and goatee.

 

They didn’t speak. Just enjoyed each other’s presence. He held her hand and stroked it with tenderness until the waiter brought the wine and presented it.

“To my enchanting princess.” Orlando said raising his glass to hers. 

“To my stunning prince.” They clinked glasses and watched each other’s eyes over the rims as they sipped. It was a very sensual moment.

 

The meal was delicious and passed quietly in spite of its length. I was just a nice time for then to be still together. They hadn’t had many of those the last couple days and it was a time they both treasured.

~~~ 

When the meal was over Orlando led her through the lobby area to the ballroom, the Host indicated a tiny table for two. They sat and ordered cocktails. It was very elegant with white table clothes and a candle like the restaurant. The ceiling was high giving the illusion of great space. Several couples were already on the polished dance floor moving to the live orchestra. The couples varied greatly in skill and style of clothes, some obviously making due with the dress up clothes they brought on vacation but others seeming to be those who took it very seriously and had special outfits for dancing. All seemed to be having fun. They sipped their drinks and watched for a little while. Enjoying it as a show.

“Can I have this dance my lady?” Scotch asked her as a waltz began to play. She held out her hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. This would be different from the other times they danced, much more formal. He swept her into position with surprising ease, no awkward wondering how to begin, and then he was leading her in the dance around the floor. It felt like they were floating. It was easy to follow his lead. His grace extended to dance she was pleased to discover and it felt like they had partnered before. Well, in a way they had. They knew the way each other moved and the shape and feel of their bodies against one another. But she suspected he’d had some training as well.

She watched the room swirl around her and appreciated him in her arms his hand on her back, her resting lightly on his shoulder. This moment made her realize why at one time the waltz was considered scandalous.

Another waltz began and he drew her body closer to his. He saw the sparkle in her eyes and knew she was pleased to discover he knew how to dance and for the first time in is life he was too. The looks he gave her and the feelings of his touch sent tingles down her spine. She wanted to dance with him forever.

The rhythm of the music changed and they went through some of the other standard ballroom dances. Moving well together. They the orchestra struck up a swing tune. At that Scotch got to pull a few fancy moves, dipping her and tossing her slightly with his hands holding her waist. Would have been interesting if they had practiced, she seemed to know a bit herself. Her laughter and smiles letting him know she was enjoying it.

“I didn’t know you could dance like that.” She said breathlessly as they went to sit. "What other secrets have you kept from me my boy?” She laughed.

“I guess you’ll just have to stick with me to discover then for yourself.” He gave her a wicked grin and kissed her as they sat.

They drank another cocktail and she was thinking they should call it a night so they still had some energy left when they were alone. She was looking forward to that as much as this. She was just about to say it when the strains of a tango began.

With little warning Scotch was guiding her on to the floor. He led with simple moves at first. Testing her knowledge of this dance. Then when he felt confident in her ability he got more aggressive. Twirling her, pulling her close and casting her away. They eyed each other in a seductive way and slid their hands along each other’s bodies. Excluding everything else but their dance together. They were one.

His eyes held hers with a come hither look and she responded with a wink and toss of her head. Other couples began to give them space and watch them. But they didn’t notice. They were captivated by each other. She swayed her hips, inviting him, and he returned it. God did she love the way this man moved! They may not have been skilled enough for a compition but they were connected and it was visible to every one. The music was ending and he brought her down to the floor in a final move that left her grasping his high and gazing up at him. With and smooth motion he raised her up and kissed her as the final note died away.

There was a burst of applause from around them and they took a small bow to each other and the crowd before kissing again.

“I want you, now.” She whispered in his ear. “Let’s go back to the suite.” 

 

~*~


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can hardly wait to get off the elavator and the steamy forplay started on the dance floor contunues with her reciting Shakespear to him as well as him to her. Extended for play for the win.  
> This was a chapter I had quite a lot of fun writting ;)

~*~

Ch.32 

 

He led her off the dance floor and she grabbed her clutch from the table and they hurried to the elevator. When the doors closed she grabbed his face and started kissing him passionately. Displaying a kind of aggressive manner she tended to keep hidden. He still tasted like the wine. She pulled the band out of his hair letting it down and running her fingers through it. The door pinged open but it wasn’t their floor. Penny and Orlando parted quickly and stood blushing as another couple got in. The men exchanged one of those- go for it your getting some- guy looks. And Orlando blushed a little like a teen being caught by a chaperone. Penny grabbed Orlando’s ass behind every ones back and he gave a little jump. Luckily the other couple got out on the next floor. She started to ravish him again as soon as they were gone, loosening his tie.

When the elevator stopped she backed out of practically dragging him not wanting to break contact with his hot body. She couldn’t believe how much she wanted him. The dancing had been very stimulating.

He held her around the waist and guided her towards the door kissing her neck and nibbling her ear in the manner he knew drove her wild. The romantic thing was doing just as well as the bad boy moves. He pressed her to the door so she could feel his erection as he swiped the card key. He scoped her up into his arms and kicked the door closed behind him, grateful for the automatic lock.

She had his tie off by the time he deposited her on the bed. He tried to move away but she wouldn’t let him. One arm held him and the other worked to undo a few buttons of his shirt. His hand unzipped the back of her dress half way. He realized what she wanted.

“What happens if we umm…mess up the gown?” He whispered 

“I have to pay for it but it’ll be worth it.” She pulled him on top of her loving the weight of his body on hers and kissing him deeply.

There had been two small bedside lights left on and everything had a soft glow. He moved, knelt below her at the foot of the bed and flipped up the fluffy skirt of the gown revealing her skimpy lace panties. He caressed her legs and thighs with his warm hands. His breath caught in his throat as he parted her legs and kissed her inner thighs while he removed his belt and unfastened his trousers. He ran his fingertips lightly over the lace between her legs causing her to break out in goose bumps. He could feel how wet she was already. She lifted her hips slightly so he could remove her panties. He held them to his cheek and smiled broadly before tucking the wisp of fabric into his pocket. He shrugged out of his jacket.

Peachy pulled him on top of her loving his weight against her. Her eyes shinning like jewels at her lovely man. She rubbed his collarbone and the hollow of his throat with her fingertips. His fingertips searched her moistneness teasing her with his touch. She moaned with desire. He positioned himself and pressed gently inside her wet warmness.

She held his broad shoulders as he moved with ease against her. He felt so good she couldn’t make a sound. She watched his fair face above her and felt the feeling radiate from him. She pulled him down and kissed his neck, as he moved inside her. It didn’t take long for her to climax moaning his name softly.

“You are so beautiful my magnificent princess.” He lay against her crushing the gown between their bodies and breathing hard. “I’ll love you to the end of my days.” He moved then so she lay be side him wrapped in his arms. He knew he must sound totally idiotic and sappy but he meant it all. He did want to be with her forever more than any other woman he had known.

 

She stroked his hair away from his lovely face, this man she could not say aloud she loved. He had given her a magical, sexy romantic evening. He cared enough to do that to pamper her and give her what she wanted and she would cherish this night forever no matter what happed between then in the future. She knew he didn’t want the fan girls but didn’t know if she could bear it. One of the two Shakespeare poems she knew by heart came to her mind as she lay there besides him. And she recited to him

 

“Let not my love be call’d idolatry,   
Nor my beloved as an idol show, 

Since all alike my songs and praises be,   
To one, of one, still such and ever so.” 

(She raised his hands to her lisps and kissed then in turn while undoing his cuffs.)

“Kind is my love to-day, to-morrow kind,   
Still constant in a wondrous excellence:   
Therefore my verse to constancy confin’d.   
One thing expressing leaves out difference.” 

(She unbuttoned the front of his shirt the rest of the way. Running her fingers over his now bared skin in a way that made him shiver.)

“Fair kind and true, is all my argument,   
Fair kind and true varying to other words.” 

(She slipped the shirt off his shoulders and pushed it down running, her hands under it to rub his shoulders and upper arms.)

“And in this change is my invention spent,   
Three themes in one, which wondrous scope affords.” 

(She let him shift and remove the shit entirely as she kissed his chest.) 

“Fair kind and true have often lived alone.   
Which three till now never kept seat in one.” 

 

She finished pressing her cheek to his bare flesh. Savoring its heat. She felt him unzipping the gown the rest of the way. He helped her out of it and pushed it to the floor.

“That was lovely. Do you know which one comes next?” He asked in a sexy husky voice.

“No, I don’t know my Shakespeare as well as you.” She answered softly watching him remove his pants. Revealing his magnificent naked body to her once again.

“I’ll tell you.” He settled besides her leaning on his elbow. 

 

“When in the chronicles of wasted time,   
I see descriptions of the fairest wrights.” 

(He caressed her shoulder and hair) 

“And beauty making beautiful old rhyme   
In praise of ladies dead and lovely knights,   
Then in a blazon of sweet beauty’s best,” 

(He kissed her hand) 

“Of hand and foot, of lip, of eye of brow.” 

(He kissed he lips briefly, and then her eyebrow and He traced his finger lightly across her face.)

“I see their antique pen would have expressed.   
Even such a beauty as you master now.” 

(He cupped her breast and he moved atop of her looking down on her with intensity in his deep chocolate eyes.)

“So all their praises are but prophesies.   
Of this our time, all prefiguring;   
And for they look’d but with divining eyes,” 

(She felt his manhood throb against her as he continued to seduce her with his voice and touches).

“They had not skill enough your worth to sing:” 

(She was a puddle of desire awaiting his next words and actions.) 

“For we which now behold these present days,   
Have eyes to wonder but lack the tongues to praise.” 

He ended kissing her. And he was making love to her again and she never wanted him to stop.

 

~~~~


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes to her play the piano in the suite but she can not escape the bungie jumping plans. A rainny afternoon leaves them stuck inside with champaime and strawberries and what elses is there left to do on a day like that...
> 
> chapeters are out of sync number wise due to work count limit at the other site but it is all here.

~*~

CH. 33 

 

In the morning Peachy sat playing the baby grand piano that was in the living area and looking out over the ocean. She hadn’t brought any staff paper and was scribbling her ideas on the hotel stationary. That was how Scotch found her.

“You look wonderful like that,” He said coming up behind her. “I could watch and listen all day”

“Thanks.” She turned and kissed him. “So we can do that then instead of bungee jumping?” She put her hand to his firm ass.

“Oh no you don’t get out of it that easy.” He put his arms around her and trapped her, kissing her neck and laughing. “Go get dressed or I’ll drag you out in your robe.”

“Man do you drive a hard bargain but I guess last night was worth it.” She told him with a devilish smile.

“You guess?” He asked raising his eyebrow. 

“Well I don’t know how terrifying the jump will be.” 

“It’ll be great!” He hugged her and gave her his best little boy smile. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Peachy stood hesitating on the top stair of the tower. Scotch held his hand out to coax her. He pulled her up and the attendant started talking, giving them final instructions. She barely heard a word.

“Babe? Are you okay? You don’t have to if you really don’t want to.” He hugged her as he told her softly.

“No, I will. I want to know why you think it’s so great and I’m up here now just terrified.”

They were going to do a tandem jump and the attendant began to strap them into the harness together. She wrapped herself around her man her heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

“It’s Ok I love you.” He whispered into her ear while the ocean wind whipped around them. The attendant signaled they could go.

“Ready?” Scotch asked and she nodded. Then they were falling the sky rushing by before she could close her eyes, her stomach plunging. His voice whooping in delight as they plunged towards the earth. She screamed in terror

Just like that it was over with a few final bounces. They were unhooked and she stood on unsteady legs with his arm around her.

“Bloody amazing wasn’t it.” He exclaimed his face filled with sheer delight. 

“Umm…I don’t know.” Her heart was slowing and the adrenaline kicking in – kind of a delayed reaction. “I guess so.” She leaned heavily against his body for support. Her legs were shaking.

“Want to go again?” 

“No Way! That’s it for me but you can.” Peachy answered shaking her head. 

He sat her on the bench and she watched him jump alone a childlike expression of delight on his face.

 

“God what a rush.” He said coming back over to her. “Thank you for trying at least once. You’re a real sport Peachy.”

“I don’t think you’ll get me to do that again but I’ll definitely take another ride on the motorcycle.”

“At least that’s something.” He laughed and ruffled her already mussed hair. 

 

~~~~~~ 

They walked along the boards a while and then stopped at a boardwalk coffee shop and had a brunch of pancakes. She was glad she had taken his advice not to eat before the jump. They had planned on getting changed and spending the day at the beach but as they left the restaurant dark clouds were rolling in turning the sky black. It started to drizzle as they walked back toward the hotel arm in arm, windbreaker hoods pulled up over their heads. It was in truth rather romantic and pleasant walking with him in the rain by the ocean, she thought.

 

~~~ 

They stood together in the suite looking out the glass wall at the rolling sea the rain was now coming down in sheets and the sky had turned that peculiar white/gray color. Lightening flashed over the rolling waves making a ripping sound. Scotch snuggled her close. She could feel his breath on her neck and he began to nuzzle it barely touching her skin with his lips.

“Sorry about the beach for this afternoon, but really this is the best kind of day to stay in and make love all afternoon.” He told her in a sexy throaty voice. He had made a couple phone calls when they first got in and turned on some soft music. There was a knock on the door and he went to answer it. A waiter was there with a room service cart which Orlando directed him to the bedroom, He winked at Peachy as the waiter left.

“Give me a minute” and he went into the bedroom for a minute before gesturing her inside.

Peachy let him guide her to the bed and lay her down. Oldies music was playing on the radio. . Scotch removed her shirt and pants and crawled up her body placing kisses all along the way. A single candle was burning in a glass. The air scented vanilla from it. He rubbed her belly and she shimmied her hips lasciviously and smiled at him. He stood up and pulled his shirt slowly over his head, knowing how much she loved the look of him with his arms upraised. She reached for his waistband.

“No, not yet.” He took a strawberry from the dish he had set on the nightstand and dipped it into the glass of champagne he had beside it. Then he fed it to her letting his fingers linger on her lips. He studied her as she savored it watching her chew and swallow then as she flicked out her tongue to lick at the juice on her lips. A fire started to burn in his loins for her as he watched. Gently he brushed his thumb across her cheekbone and jaw his fingers tracing her ear. His hand roaming back to run his fingers into her hair at the nape of her neck rubbing with the tips and tracing his thumb over her ear. She shivered at the touch as he ran them around her neck and across her throat barely touching watching as her head arched back and a small moan escaped her lips. He pulled her camisole off revealing her lovely breasts. She was starting to squirm and he loved it. She shimmied her hips again rubbing her lower belly and thighs herself. If he hadn’t been fully hard a minute ago he was now. Scotch took another strawberry and dipped it in the Champaign but this time he let it drip on her nipple first as he gave her a wicked grin. His c0ck throbbed inside his jeans. He wanted her so badly.

He leaned over her and licked the champagne off her breast sucked her nipple feeling the delicate shape of it against his tongue and he let out a moan of his own. He moved his other hand to toy with her unattended nipple rolling it between his fingertips she shivered and gasped arching her back.

“You like that love.” He was always amazed and delighted with her response to his attention. He shifted and took a sip of champagne then lowered his lips to hers so she could taste it as he kissed her. Peach’s moist mouth invited him in her tongue tingling with the alcohol. She pulled him onto her body their naked chests pressing together his thighs nesting between hers. She rocked her groin against him and moaned as his hard on pressed against her hip thorough his jeans.

“I want that.” She stated in a throaty voice and tried to reach to touch it. 

“I know you do you little minx.” He answered grabbing her hand and stopping it. He pressed himself to her more firmly as she thrust up her hips to her while he held her hand against the bed and kissed her deeply.

“I want it bad.” Oh god why was the boy tormenting her like this, she was very wet and didn’t think she could wait another moment.

“Not yet.” He slid down her body and kissed her panties watching her squirm in earnest.

“How about my tongue first.” he could tell the wetness of her through the panties moist on his lips. It drove him wild and he was having trouble holding off as well. His jeans painfully uncomfortable but helping him contain himself.

He ever so slowly pulled down her panties slipping them over her feet; she was having trouble holding still. He kissed his way back up her thighs paying special attention to the inner area. She was panting hard and wiggling her bottom against the sheet. He was so turned on by how much she wanted him. Scotch parted her legs widely he held one and put one arm across her belly to hold her as he licked and sucked her most intimate places in loving detail She thought she world die of ecstasy the moment his lips touched her and she twisted her hands in his soft curls.

“Oh Scotch don’t stop, please don’t stop.” she begged. As her back arched and she came  
With an intense spasm as this tongue tickled her clit a final time as he held it between his lips. He lingered there with kisses as she started to relax after a final shudder. He laid his wet face against her belly. She rubbed his shoulders.

“You know Lover Boy you have spoiled me for any other man.” 

“Damn!” he exclaimed with mock annoyance. :”You discovered my fiendish plan. “ He chuckled. “That’s just what I wanted so no other man can make you feel that way and you would want to stay with me.” he grinned and it was all light hearted but with a hint of seriousness underneath.

 

\---


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quiet little chapter where they make love and chat and he asks what she does for herself to be happy while thy listen to the rain

reminder numbering glitch- you are still at the right place...

~*~

 

CH 34 

 

“Are you going to get naked for me lover boy. You have got to be awfully uncomfortable still in those pants.” Peachy said winking at him.

Scotch got up and removed his pants and boxers his c0ck springing forth. 

“Do you still want it?" He asked doubtfully. “No you probably don’t. I’ll go take a cold shower.” And Scotch made as if to leave.

“Don’t you dare! Come here now and fuck me lover boy.” She commanded. 

He flushed pink at her bold request but he complied. Moving to the edge of the bed and let her grab his cock. She opened her mouth. She loved this man she thought as she licked his head and up and sucked watching him squirm now.

“Enough woman I can’t stay standing when you do that.” 

“Make love to me.” She whispered breathily. 

He rolled on a condom from the nightstand and situated himself over her pulling her one leg over his hip he entered her teasing her with his finger on her sensitive aroused clit. She arched her back and moaned he lifted her legs to his shoulders so he could go deeper. She gasped head rolling hands clutching the sheets, eyes closed.

“Show me those beautiful green eyes babe.” She blinked them open and he groaned as he looked at her he let her legs down and leaned over her to kiss her whispering.

“Will you lay on your belly for me?” She nodded and he withdrew. They changed positions quickly.

She started groan and make mewing sounds of anticipation spreading her legs. He knew she was expecting his cock but he couldn’t resist teasing her. Fingering her first so he could look at her this way. He really must have hit the right spot as he heard her make a guttural sound he’d never heard from her before. Not wanting to lose the moment he removed his finger and thrust his manhood inside her as she bucked against his body.

“I guess you like this?” He whispered in her ear reaching around to finger her pearl. She bucked so hard he thought she might throw him off. As un-gentlemanly as it was he put nearly his full weight on her and held her firmly against the bed as she tried to squirm away from his probing finger. But it only made her thrust her ass back to him.

“You’re not getting away from me that easy now.” He told her with a sexy throaty laugh. She felt so good beneath him. It wasn’t long before she came again followed quickly by his orgasm.

 

~~~ 

 

They lay quietly together entwined. Watching the remains of the storm blowing out to sea.

“So why don’t you talk about your family?” He asked her. He had noticed that while he had told he about his several times she hadn’t done much talking about hers.

“There really isn’t much to say. Everyone’s always busy; my dad with banking, my mom with charities. Growing up it was a series of prestigious schools for me, nanny’s and housekeepers to mind me if I was home. Grand Mom taking me on trips or to the theater or concerts as often as she could. I know it’s different from how you grew up. We weren’t close. Except for me and Grand Mom. No one had time.”

Penny acted as if it didn’t bother her but Orlando could see she was hurt. He was close to his family. He couldn’t imagine not being in that kind of loving supportive family. Even though he hadn’t known whom his biological father really was for years. He had known him as a friend of the family and his step dad had been wonderful when he was young before he had passed away.

“What do you do with yourself besides work? You really never say.” He asked stroking her hair.

“I guess not much, I don’t have time, but I like my work.” But she was starting to question herself. She remembered the day they met and thinking how she was too busy to have a dog. Why did she do that to herself?

“There’s more to life than work as people have tried to tell me so often lately.” Scotch propped himself up on his elbow to see her better and consider what she had just said. The way her family lived and the way she lived now.

“I guess but once in a while I get away like this. It’s fine.” Though her expression darkened a bit.

“Is it enough? What else do you want to do in life? Don’t you have any dreams left?” He looked at this beautiful intelligent woman thinking she often seemed so sad and empty.

“I don’t know what else is there. I make a living afford some comforts, give to charities…” Peachy’s voice trailed off.

“I mean for you babe, what do you do for you?” He gave her that intence look whit concern in his lovely eyes. You don’t live extravagantly, though I suspect you could. Your things are nice but not excessive or ostentatious. I don’t even think you come here or travel as often as you could.”

“Only you would use a word like ostentatious.” She laughed. 

“Really, what do you do for you? To make you happy?” He gave her the look again.

“I play the piano when I can. That makes me happy especially when I can and write and play all day. “ Peachy smiled at thoughts of those rare times.

“How often do you let yourself do that? And you are always alone, you never let anyone hear you. Do you ?” he said not willing to let the issue go but trying to be kind all the same.

“It doesn’t matter.” She tried to turn away but he gently grabbed her face and wouldn’t let her.

“Yes, it does, talent like that should be shared. You should make more time for it you are so passionate about it. I can see it when I watch you play or talk about it.”

She snuggled against him and listened to the rain on the glass. She didn’t know what to answer, maybe he was right.

 

 

~*~


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olando sends her a gown and climbs in her bedroom window dressed as Legolas...need I say more?
> 
> The bits of Elvish were supplied by one of the Elizabeths I used to know on Orlando Bloom Central Forum years ago.

~*~

CH. 36

 

When Peachy and Scotch arrived home the next afternoon Blackie was ecstatic to see them. They had left him in the care of a nice dog sitter and called to talk to him but they could tell how glad he was to see them. Even her, Peachy thought as she petted him and he licked her face. She’d really love to have a dog and Orlando looked so cute and little boy like playing with him.

They spent the rest of the day and playing with Blackie on the beach and evening not doing much just relaxing. It was comfortable just sitting watching TV with his arm around her and his hand stroking her hair.

She had really been having a great time with him weather they were riding motorcycles, making love or cooking dinner. If she thought it could stay like this she would want to stay with him. She just couldn’t see how things would be, would work living their everyday lives together. How often would they even get to see each other with their schedules? How would she feel if she slowed down her career for him? Would it be worth it, could she do it? Should she really pursue her musical talent more?

~~~ 

Orlando cast a surreptitious glance at her as they washed up the dishes after making a simple dinner. It was nice to do things like this with her. How could she not see what they had? Why was she still so afraid? He did admit to himself she was likely the one who would face the most changes if they stayed together but he would support her anyway he could. She really was talent with her music had he wasn’t lying when’ d told her to think about spending more time on that.

The casino had been wonderful and he had a couple plans up his sleeve for the last couple days they had. He hoped it worked. He would be in the midst of production in CA next week and Europe next month. Maybe he was the fool to want to try this. Maybe he would be broken hearted. He didn’t even have the chance to slow down just now contracts had been signed. But he wanted this woman enough to reconsider some thing in the future if he had to.  
~~~   
Peachy spent the night there but the next morning Peachy knew she had some things at her place to see to and left saying they’d get together later.

~~~~ 

 

A deliveryman brought a package in the early afternoon. She had been working in her office when she heard the doorbell and went to answer it.

“It’s just from the guy down the street.” The man told her and handed her a large package and clipboard to sign. “Why he paid me to bring it instead of just giving it to you himself can’t figure, but it’s his money.” The man shrugged as she returned the clip board and walked back to his truck.

She tore it open as soon as he was gone. Inside layered in crisp sliver tissue paper there was a beautiful gown of pale green silk and a note. The note was written on a lovely gray parchment paper with a calligraphy pen in a precise flowing hand.

 

“Prepare yourself, hiril nin (my lady), melenth nin (my love),   
I’ll come to you at twilight.   
Leave your bedroom window open for me.” 

 

Griech veleth nin, (you have my love), 

Legolas 

 

Peachy was shocked and excited at the same time. It was utterly romantic and totally different than anything any man she’d ever known had done. Truth was she’d suck looks at the movies again since he told her about his idea and the thought of it had really grown on her. She remembered how captivated she had been by Legolas when she had seen the first Lord of the Rings movie in the theater, how could she have forgotten him. She really hadn’t thought Scotch was serious about the roll play but her room was really the perfect place for a tryst with the Elvin prince.

She wasn’t sure what to do about dinner and had butterflies in her stomach so she just made a salad. She put together a plate of fruit and cheese for later if the were hungry. After that she showered and put on some lavender lotion and dressed in the gown. She put her hair up with some of the curling tendrils hanging down and just a hint of make up.

As the sun was setting Penny entered her room to make sure it all seamed ready. She had put on fresh sheets with a pale floral design earlier. She lit a few candles opened the window and sat waiting with longing. The last golden rays of the sun caught the flowered garland on the bed and then faded over the mural on the walls.

She felt nervous again. How could this man make her feel this way, still after all the intimacy they had shared. She wondered how this game would go and if she would do and say the right things. What would Legolas be like? Then she heard his voice soft and lilting as he called her through the window.

“My love do you await me?” She heard a voice from just outside her ground floor window.

 

“I’m here and waiting.” She called back turning towards the window fully. 

And there he was climbing in the window with even more grace and agility than she already knew he possessed. The twilight sky behind him a smoky lavender/gray with streaks of pink. The strange half light of it making him look all the more unreal. It was almost shocking to see him as Legolas, like letting another man into her room. He had the long blond hair and blue eyes of the Elvin prince and was wearing a fancy tunic like at the end of Return of the King.

“Oh” she gasped, “You look so beautiful.” 

His eyes twinkled at her as he returned her curious gaze. It may not have been as radical a change as what she saw in him but she looked different in the flowing gown. And the color complimented her perfectly and it seemed to fit Ok . He was glad he had chosen well.

”And you look beautiful as well my lady.” He answered as he took her hands and knelt at her feet.  
“I have been waiting so long for us to be together, but now I am afraid of what you will say. Do you still want our forbidden love? To be with me?” He asked as he ran his one hand along the silky arm of her gown. His now blue eyes bore into her green ones in the ethereal light.

“Oh yes, only you.” She answered … and Legolas kissed her! Her heart began thumping wildly in her chest as she felt his lips on hers.

“Le anon veleth nin- I give my love to you.” Legolas said embracing her gently. 

“And I give mine to you.” She answered. It seemed the right thing to say. She felt safe in his arms.

Penny stroked the lovely blond hair lightly and touched the tips of the pointed ears as they held each other and kissed. It wasn’t awkward as she had feared it might be. Soon she stopped worrying about what to say and do. She relaxed into the moment.  
It was beautiful as he removed her clothes and his and they touched each other in the enchanting twilight. It was enticing and erotic; she felt she was making love with another man entirely and yet not. She lost track of time as they made love and the sky grew pitch black. The stars came out and the moon rose out side her window reflecting on his skin and making it look pale. It was completely enchanting and romantic.

He whispered words to her in Elvish and while she didn’t really understand them she knew their meaning. A few he translated as he whispered them.

“Le melon – I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She told Legolas. So perfect, so breathtaking. The fantasy was perfect. She’d never forget it. Or the way the moon made his light hair look silvery and his skin luminous.

~~~ 

 

He closed the bedroom door behind them and then spoke as himself for the first time in hours, he had never broken the Legolas character in the bedroom.

“So did you like that?” Orlando smiled at her looking pleased. 

“It was amazing. I was afraid it would be too strange and I wouldn’t know what to say.” She told him smiling back. He took her face in his hand and kissed it.

“It was amazing for me too. You played it well, sure you were never an actress?” He winked at her and gave a little laugh. He was so glad they had done this and it had gone so well. “What shall we do next time? Balian, Will Turner?”

“Let’s not talk about that just now. Shall we have a mid night snack?” She asked. “Do you have something to put on?” He was standing naked in the hall in only the blond wig with the pointy elf ears poking up and while that was a pretty picture to her she doubted he’d be comfortable that way for long. She’d put on her kimono as they’d left the room but he had left the tunic on the floor. He went to her back door and just outside he had left a duffle bag with some things in it. He really did always think of everything. She smiled as he pulled out a pair of blue lounge pants and put them on. He had certainly made her life interesting.

 

 

\---


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gives him a farewell gift and they go play on the beach...and ok- yes..have sex in spite of the sand.

~*~

Ch. 37

 

The next morning Scotch sat at the table and unwrapped the heavy box Peachy had handed him with care. He was surprised to see a yellow, orange and red glazed pottery jar that he had admired in Peachy’s house. It was like the sunrises they had shared all the colors vivid in places and blending and muted in others. I was a wonderful eye catching piece and he had commented on it.

“I can’t take this it’s from your own personal collection.” He told her looking up from it.

“Yes you can.” Peachy urged him. “ I know you liked it and I wanted you to have something to remember me by.”

“I don’t need something to remember you by. We’ll still see each other.” He tried to say with confidence.

“I have to leave in 2 days and you’ll have forgotten me in a week.” Penny said succinctly.

He grabbed her hand and said, ”No I won’t.” 

She cut him off, 

“Just say you’ll take the jar and let’s try to enjoy these last couple days. Please.” She implored him with a look in her eye that made it clear she didn’t want to argue the point.

“OK. I’ll take it and we’ll just relax and have fun.” He relented and gave her a hug and kiss saying, “Thank you. It’s beautiful just like you are.”

~~~~ 

 

In the afternoon they went to the beach both in a playful mood and splashed about like kids in the surf very much like one of their first days together. Trying to splash and dunk each other in the waves. Peachy successfully avoided Scotch at first but eventually his long arms got her and briefly pushed her under.

Her hair was a tangled mess as she rose out of the water sputtering from the dunking. Her hair band swept away by the tide.

“Damn you BOY!” She yelled at him and she knocked him down in the water by taking him at the knees. He came up hair dripping the sun glinting of the droplets of water as he shook his head. His swim trunks were hanging very low on his hips. She allowed herself just few a seconds to appreciate his fine form; taking in the toned muscles and sexy tattoo. God, that tattoo drove her wild. She’d miss that. Then she turned laughing and ran away from him out of the water up the dunes towards their things. However, his long legs were faster and he soon caught her in a strong embrace from behind.

He ran his lips across her shoulders with a kind off humming vibration, it was highly arousing, he and pressed against her form briefly before turning her to face him. He smiled up at her his wet curls hanging seductively across his forehead. His full lips and cheeks flushed from exertion of their playing. His eyes like cinders burning with warmth whose heat she could feel as much as that from his body.

“Please here.” Scotch asked her running his hand down her back and under the waistband of her swim suit making her shiver but not from the air on her wet skin.

He didn’t need to say more she could feel his arousal against her. She didn’t like the sand but no one was there and she could not deny this one indulgence to him. He rarely asked.

“OK.” Peachy agreed kissing his wet chest. 

He laid her down on their blanket and he pulled her bottoms off as she pushed his trunks off his hips. He gleamed with droplets of water in the sun, he looked like a god arisen from the ocean. Get a grip girl the heat and sun were doing things to her, he was doing things to her caressing her breasts. She pulled his face to hers and kissed away the salty water, licking his lips glistening with moisture, and twined her fingers in his wet curls. She was filled with desire.

He poised above her. “Are you sure?” 

The sun catching the gold highlights in his hair and eyes, her golden boy gleaming in the sun. She felt breathless.

“Yes!” Peachy smiled up at him and she felt him push inside her. 

He stroked her wet hair getting it more tangled but she was beyond caring. The full sun shone upon them. She’d never done it on a beach quite like this. It was like a movie. And they were totally exposed if anyone did happen to be around but she didn’t care. He felt wonderful inside her with the warm sand at her back. He moved to roll her on top.

“Don’t… it will stir up the sand to much.” She whispered then locked her legs around his legs to pull him in further and thrust up her hips. Moaning softly in his ear.

“That good?” He asked in his throaty sexy voice. 

“Oh hell yes.” Though she wished it would never stop, the situation brought their climax quickly. He pulled out and came on her belly. Then he lay besides her breathing hard.

“Damn! I’m the one dizzy today.” He nuzzled her neck. “I hope the sand wasn’t too bad.” He said grinning at her and pulling his trunks back into place.

“I survived it.” She laughed grinning as well. “But round two will have to be in the house she told him slyly as he wiped her belly with one of the towels. She damn well hoped no one had been watching from one of the houses.

With that picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her in to the house throwing her onto the bed so she bounced and laughed. He pulled off her top and caressed her breast and flicked his thumb seductively across her nipple. Soon they were completely lost in each other again. Filled with passionate affectionate as they made love.

 

 

\---


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gentleman brings up popping the queation of marrage infmaly and the lady is not at all pleased.

~*~

Sometime much later as they lay in the afterglow he asked her, 

“Are you in a say anything mood now?” 

“Maybe.” She said with uncertainty. 

“Do you want to get married?” He propped him self up on one elbow and gazed at her.

“Married?” She repeated trying to rouse herself from her drowsy state. 

“Yes, married for real, to me.” Scotch confirmed enthusiastically. 

“Let’s not start this silliness again.” Peachy tried to laugh it off. 

“No, I mean it. I want us to get married.” He leaned in and kissed her stirring things within her once more.

“It won’t work let’s just take what we’ve had for now.” She pushed him away gently and smiled at him he was so sweet and sexy and affectionate too. She hardly believed she’d been lucky enough to have even this with him. This all had been very tempting but probably foolish on her part. She never though they would get so involved.

“Why does it only have to be only for now?” Scotch insisted. 

“Because the real world won’t work. Just appreciate this time as your fling with the older woman.” She said wistfully and trailed her finger across the tattoo for what was likely one of the last times with a sigh.

“It can work, I’m willing to make sacrifices, we can arrange things. I don’t want this to only have been a fling.”

“But that’s what it will be our wonderful magical summer fling that we will remember forever.” Peachy whispered. She’d never have another summer like this again in her life, it had been spectacular from start to end.

“Why do you refuse to even let us try to have a future. I want this, I want us.” He stated emphatically. Peachy became alarmed as she heard an edge of frustration enter his voice. It suddenly had her very annoyed.

“What about what I want? We will have too many sacrifices. Who starts giving up whose career?” Peachy said with a bit of anger rising. She sat up and started to get out of bed. This had been her biggest mistake ever getting involved with him. It was going horribly wrong. This was not what she had wanted to happen at all. Why had she been so foolish to believe she could just walk away from this with no hurt feelings on eithers part?

“Well you said you said you were in a position to give up your work or cut back on it.” Scotch reminded he looking lost at hearing her angry tone.

“If I wanted too. Did you ask if I wanted to?” She said angrily looking down at him. “What about you? Do YOU want to limit the amount of work YOU do, cut back on auditions, photo shoots, films you accept. Would you really be happy with that? It’s always the woman who gives things up!” His expression became hurt but now that she had begun she couldn’t stop all the uncertainty from poring out at once. “I would be bored to tears as a Hollywood housewife and socialite. It’s not me I’d resent it! I’d come to resent you. You’d resent me.” She turned her back on his hurt expression and pulled on a top and shorts from her bag she’d left in the corner of his room.

“I’m going home.” She announced. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. That’s not even what this is about is it.” He yelled frustrated as he started to get up as well. He watched her head towards the bedroom door as he sat there.

“Peachy you are really leaving?” He was shocked he hadn’t meant it to turn out like this. He hadn’t meant to make her angry.

“I need to be alone.” She hurried through the house and he followed her. He tried to catch her arm but she shrugged him off.

“Please don’t go.” He pleaded but she pulled away. 

She pushed open the screen letting it bang shut behind her with a final sound. 

 

~~~ 

 

Scotch stood there at the door helpless in his nakedness, watching her run down the beach, away from him. What should he do, leave her be? Get dressed and follow her? How could he convince her he was sincere? How could he allay her fears? He was head over heals in love with her. He was sure in his own heart about that. He had never felt like this about a woman before. He knew if happened fast but that’s what it was. He wanted to spend his life with her; he was willing to make sacrifices to make things work. He thought he was ready to slow down a bit.

~~~ 

Peachy threw herself down on her bed and cried clutching the teddy bear Scotch had won her on that first day they met. Oh god, what had she just said? How could this work? She really liked this young guy, but he was so young so idealistic in his love for her. But part of her wanted it too work, part of her knew she loved him too, but she didn’t think she could do this. He hurt her heart in so many ways. She was afraid she’d have to break his. She was afraid he was going to make a formal proposal, give her a ring, and force her to give him a formal rejection. Everything was going to be spoiled; she sobbed harder gasping for breath.

 

~~~~ 

Scotch didn’t know what to do. He really wanted get dressed and to go after her but he knew he should let her calm down. But how long to wait. As he stood there worrying his phone rang.

~~~


	39. the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has to leave but he has to ask again to finishup that conversation with a litle hlp from Blackie the dog to smooth the way.  
> Thesituation concludes where the first chater started with a some what unexpected resolution.
> 
> This is the final chapter - TheEND -
> 
> sorry it took forever- the trafer process was harder than I though it would be and I know I still missed a fw typos but hope you enjoyed it from all tese years ago. Thanks for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~

~*~

 

Hard as it was Orlando waited till the next morning to go talk to Penny so she would have a chance cool off. He knew it was now or never. At least if things went badly he wouldn’t have long to suffer being close to her. He had to leave at noon.

“Come on Blackie I need your help.” Orlando called and set out up the beach towards Peachy’s house.

He opened her door and let the dog run inside. Blackie jumped up on Peachy and she laughed. She was sitting drinking tea. But he could see past her into the living room that she must have been working on her music. Her notes were scattered around again.

“Can I come in too?” He asked cautiously taking a step inside. She looked up and nodded as she patted Blackie on the head but she didn’t say anything. He thought she looked as though she had been crying.

“I’m sorry, I had hoped we’d have more time to work things out but I got a call from my agent just after you left. I have to leave at noon.” He put the ring box on the table.

 

~~~~ 

 

And there they were: She staring at the gold cladah ring that he said was not an engagement ring. He looking at her, sad yet hopeful.

“We will have too many sacrifices. Who starts giving up whose career?” Peachy questioned again.

“Well you said you said you were in a position to give up your work or cut back on it.” Scotch reminded her again.

“If I wanted too. Did you ask me if I wanted to?” She said that strange annoyance from yesterday flaring again. “What about you? Do you want to limit the amount of work you do? Cut back on auditions, photo shoots, films you accept. It’s always the woman who ends up giving her life up.” She looked him dead in the eyes. “I would be bored to tears as a Hollywood housewife and socialite. It’s not me. I’d resent it, I’d come to resent you.” Part of her was testing him with these words, part of her was still afraid to have change, to unsettle her predictable life, to trust this man with her future happiness.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. That’s not even what this is about is it?” He hissed, wadding up a napkin he had picked off the table and throwing it on the floor in his frustration.

“Scotch I never wanted to hurt you but I know I will. The longer I let this go on the worse it will be.”

“What about your music, that talent you have not let yourself pursue. “ He turned his head and gave a pointed nod toward her scattered work. “Take some time to develop that more. I’d be willing to make changes too for you.”

“I just don’t know if it’s what I want.” Peachy said. He was not making this easy for her and her fear was as strong as her love. She had been set in her ways so long allowing herself little.

“Peachy give yourself permission to have something good, in your life, something for you, not just material things, not just work and works. Give your self permission to have passion and love.” His passionate brown eyes penetrated her emerald ones.

He was right she thought sadly looking down at the crumpled napkin he at pitched on the floor. She really had been an emotional recluse and leading a deprived life in so many ways. She was fast on her way to becoming a pathetic old woman with nothing but work. Did she dare to try this to open herself up to heartbreak but also a new possibility? How many new things had he already shared with her? He was good at that; sharing new experiences and getting her to open up and relax. She looked up at him and decided to take her chance.

“I had an engagement based on lies before and I don’t want that again. We need some time apart. I need to think and we need to talk when we are back in the real world.” She touched his arm lightly and watched the morning sunlight reflecting on his hair bringing out it’s golden tones.

“So are you saying we can try? See what happens?” He asked a look of hope in his beautiful eyes.

“After some time apart, a few weeks at least, we’ll arrange to get together. I’ll come to where you’ll be filming; see what that life is like. And then if you promise to take things slow see how we can work things out between us and our lives. Then you’ll have to come see me in NYC when you are done. To see how I live, because I’m not ready to give all that up just yet.” She told him in a serious tone, “However making some more time for my music again after so long would be a good thing.” Peachy grinned this time thinking about giving more time to that hobby she loved and maybe even making a career out of it like she’d always wanted so long ago..

“Will you take the ring?” Scotch pushed the ring box toward her gently. 

“If we still are friends in a year I’ll take it; as a promise ring.” Peachy answered.

“Will you take it now as a friendship ring at least?” He took her hand as he asked her this.

“No it’s too soon for me coming after our time here. I need to wait.” She told him firmly. But she was happier already at the thought of being with him. She really never thought a man could make her so happy, let alone one so much younger.

“But please not a year, love, a month?” Orlando bargained with a grin. He’d won half his battle she was willing to try- to give him a chance.

“No that’s too short a time. At least 6 months.” She countered with a smile for him.

“Three.” He countered back, with his sweet laugh the she couldn’t resist. 

She considered him with a deep look in her emerald eyes and took his other hand in hers remember how wonderful they were.

“Three months.” Peachy finally agreed, “But only as a friendship ring then. If we still have these same passions and thing are working out, in a year we can make a true commitment and get engaged.” She was a bit shaky at the though of even this much but it was time for her to make a change. She’d work on her music and see where that took her.

“Thank you Peachy my love. So it’s not goodbye.” Scotch lifted her hand and kissed it. Peachy felt that mixture of romance and strength in him she adored.

“So no, Scotch. Not goodbye. Rather au reviour for the time being.” She looked at him as if there was no one else in the world. She had made the right choice. “And I love you. Scotch.”

He smiled his happy little boy smile and said, “And you know I love you. So now can I have your phone number?”

She laughed and realized they never had exchanged numbers. The only time they had talked on the phone and been when he’d called his house while in the city and she was there with Blackie.

She laughed at this, that they’d always just meet on the beach or come to one anothers houses.

“Of course you can have my number lover boy. But question is; do you trust me with yours?” She gave him a playful wink.

“Of course, I have to trust you my dog picked you out for me the day he knocked you down so I would meet you.” They laughed at that and then he kissed her and placed the ring on her finger just for a moment. It was a perfect fit.

 

~~ THE END ~~ 

 

~*~


End file.
